


Let's Not Complicate Things

by shum_one_write



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, WIP, just warning you, mainly fluff though, this is filled with cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shum_one_write/pseuds/shum_one_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A business trip that's basically just a company paid holiday, sexual tension, and a fake relationship with real feelings? What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>-On Hiatus-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

*Alec*

"Iz, is this really necessary?" Alec groaned as they finally reached the top of the rickety stairs that led to yet another party his sister had dragged him along to.

"Yes," Izzy smiled before halting at the door and turned around to begin fidgeting at his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, stumbling back a little in protest but subconsciously bending down a little so she could reach better.

"Unbuttoning your shirt, what does it look like I'm doing? You've been holed up in your office for a week, you need to get out more," She explained, undoing three buttons in one go before looking back at him with squinting eyes, evaluating his appearance, "It'll do."

"Why couldn't we just have gone for coffee with Jace or something?" Alec grumbled almost to himself as Izzy finally knocked the door to the apartment.

"We always do that, besides, this is more fun," She grinned and rolled her eyes as Alec muttered,

"Depends on your definition."

Whatever response his sister was about to give him he never got to hear as at that moment the door to the apartment chose to swing open. In the doorway stood a man around Alec's age who was maybe an inch or two shorter than him, with jet black hair that had been highlighted with dark blue at the spiked tips. His eyes seemed to shine as he smiled at Izzy and pulled her into a hug and Alec noted with a mixture of curiosity and surprise that he left glitter across Izzy's dress as he pulled back. The man turned slightly then to look at Alec and the only coherent thought in Alec's head was how attractive the man was.

"And who might you be?" The man asking, eyes shining as he looked at Alec who only stared which increased the man's bemused expression until Isabelle cut in,

"This is my brother Alec."

"Ah, the infamous Alexander Lightwood," The man said now taking a small step back but still smiling knowingly, "Your father mentions you often."

"My dad?" Alec finally asked... Well he blurted it actually, his eyes furrowed in confusion and he fought to ignore the growing blush on his cheeks at his embarrassment.

"Magnus works at the company," Izzy put in helpfully and Magnus nodded to her as she continued, "He works in marketing."

"Oh," Alec replied lamely before Magnus, almost as if he sensed Alec's discomfort, bounced on the balls of his feet and said,

"Well, enjoy the party."

At that he moved an arm to open the way for Izzy to grab at Alec's hand and drag him inside and Alec could feel Magnus' bemused gaze burning into his back as Izzy guided him to the bar.

"He's nice isn't he?" Izzy asked nonchalantly as poured herself a drink and glanced sideways up at Alec.

"Who's nice?" Alec asked as he watched the swarm of bodies press into each other as the pulse of the music pounded around his head.

"Magnus!" Izzy exclaimed, "Who else would I mean?"

Alec turned to see Izzy looking at him expectantly before it dawned on him, "You didn't just bring me here because you thought I needed to get out of the office did you?"

"He's really nice," Izzy repeated as Alec groaned and pointedly looked away from his sister who continued imploringly, "He's nice, and funny, and smart, and you have to admit he's attractive as hell."

"Then why don't you date him," Alec deadpanned still not looking to his sister.

"I'm in a committed relationship remember," Izzy retorted and Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes and scoff before finally looking down to her,

"Simon?"

"Yes, Simon," Izzy replied sternly.

"Didn't you tell me you broke up?" Alec asked, once again furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Not officially but that's my business," Izzy replied sharply and took a sip from her glass and Alec knew to not push further... They had a complicated relationship to say the least, one Alec still couldn't wrap his head around. Finally Izzy seemed to soften and she said, "We both just prefer to be in a relationship with someone, and until we find someone else it's easier to just stay together. It'll save the group dynamic from being awkward if we broke up."

"I can't even remember why you broke up," Alec admitted and Izzy visibly fought back an exasperated smile.

"We just realised we didn't like each other like that," Izzy explained.

"Then why don't you date Magnus, you could end up liking him," Alec said, bringing the conversation back to it's original topic (a decision he'd probably regret).

"He's great but he's not my type. I can't date a guy that dresses better than I do, what would I bring to the relationship?" She replied with a shrug and Alec simply rolled his eyes making Izzy laugh, "That reference went right over your head didn't it?"

"What reference?" Alec asked halfheartedly because sometimes it was easier to let people try and teach him about movies or TV shows 'he just had to see' than ignore them.

"Never mind," Izzy smirked, shaking her head before downing her drink and adding, "I'm going to join the dance floor mi hermano, don't just stand here all night. Maybe you could talk to Magnus?"

She departed from him with a wink before melting into the crowd and Alec shook his head with a chuckle before noting that the kitchen behind him seemed empty and would make the perfect hideaway until his sister was ready to leave.

The volume of music was significantly lower and the absence of flashing lights gave his eyes and head a much needed rest even if he had only stood out among them for five minutes at most. He knew he should be at the office, or his own apartment at least, working through piles upon piles of files and documents of legal work for his families company that needed sorted through and he had hoped to get through a bulk of it tonight as he had had the goal of getting at least half of them done by the time the business trip came around, but Izzy had other ideas evidently. He was perfectly happy to stand however waiting silently alone for Izzy to be finished when suddenly a very large ball of fur landed on the work space in front of him causing him to jump back.

It was a cat.

The cat in question, who looked like a fluffier version of grumpy cat up close (yes Alec did know some of internet culture although he blames Simon for this piece of knowledge), recovered from it's jump from who knows where quickly enough and looked directly to Alec and began meowing loudly to him as if to say 'well don't just stand there' and with slight hesitation, because who knows if this cat was indeed friendly, Alec reached out a hand to gingerly stoke the cat. When it didn't immediately start clawing at his hand like he had expected Alec relaxed a little and moved closer to scratch behind the cat's ears which earned him the soft hum of the cat's purr. He would have been perfectly content to just wait like this now for the duration of the party when a voice behind him said, the person obviously smiling, "Church seems to like you."

Alec fought back the urge to jump in surprise as he turned around to see Magnus, a sheen of sweat across his face and his shirt now more open, revealing a number of long necklaces, leaning against the wall leading into the kitchen watching him bemusedly. At the removal of his hand the cat, now named Church, began to meow loudly again and Alec immediately went back to petting it which caused Magnus to chuckle, "I don't think he'll let you leave now."

"This is your cat?" Alec asked curiously, looking between Magnus and fur ball of a cat but purposely only looking at Magnus' face when he saw him.

"This is my apartment," Magnus answered simply and Alec felt his face burn in embarrassment again.

"Oh yeah, obviously."

"But you're the first party guest that Church seems to have taken a shine to. He's usually a 'scratches first and asks questions later' kind of cat."

"Aren't all cats the same?" Alec asked now focusing his attention on Church to avoid the temptation to look at Magnus' slightly bared chest.

"Oh no, cats are like people, each one different," Magnus explained still looking amused as he walked beside Alec and went to pet his cat who only seemed to glare at him and curl closer to Alec causing Magnus to sigh, "You see? Now my other cat, Chairman, is incredibly affectionate, he'd probably like you too only he'd let me stroke him as well while Church here..."

"Chairman?" Alec asked questioningly and couldn't help but look to Magnus who was already looking at him.

"Chairman Meow yes my other cat," Magnus explained before looking around a little before adding, "I'm not sure where he is. Probably the bedroom, he doesn't like my parties much."

"So Church," Alec said pointing to the cat below him, "And Chairman Meow?"

"Yes," Magnus smiled, "I've never been one for generic pet names, at least where animals are concerned."

This time Alec couldn't help the slightly pink tinge that coloured his cheekbones and he looked back down to Church but despite his best efforts he could still tell Magnus' grin got slightly bigger.

"I didn't peg you as the social butterfly type so I did wonder why you came to my party although I suppose it answers why you're hidden away in my kitchen," Magnus observed and Alec was grateful for the smooth change in subject and he was finally able to look back up to Magnus.

"Izzy, my sister," Alec explained, "Thinks I need to get out more. Apparently I work too much."

"And do you agree?" Magnus asked curiously and Alec smiled to himself a little.

"Yeah... but only because I have a lot of work too do and I'm expected to do it and do it well so..."

"So you feel you have to spend every second making it perfect, I understand," Magnus replied and Alec nodded,

"Right. I mean I'm the oldest so my dad expects me to take over the company some day so I have to prove myself to him you know?"

"I do," Magnus said understandingly, "Robert Lightwood is force to be reckoned with although I suppose he's only my boss while he's also your father."

Alec wasn't entirely sure why he had told all Magnus this. He hadn't even told Izzy about it , at least not verbally, but he knew that she still could guess at least, and he supposed that so could Jace and all of his other friends but still, he'd never explicitly told them about the stress he felt he was under and to have them say they understood, so this was a first for him.

Magnus was still staring at him, patiently waiting to see if Alec wanted to continue. He didn't but he did still want to talk to Magnus, it was the most comfortable he'd felt at a party in a while, in fact it was the first time he'd almost forgotten he was at a party so he said, "I forgot Izzy said you work at the company as well."

"Yes, I'm in marketing," Magnus answered, accepting that Alec wanted to drop the previous topic.

"And do you like it? Is it fun?" Alec asked and immediately wanted to kick himself, 'is it fun?' honestly.

Magnus didn't seem to mind, he simply smiled and replied, "Yes I suppose I would find it enjoyable when given the right task for an upcoming product. Although I'll admit I do tend to wish I would be given more products I would buy for myself."

"What like?" Alec asked, genuinely curious to know what kind of things his father made that a man like Magnus would want to buy.

"I'd need some time to compose a list of things... But off the top of my head I can think of one thing. I remember spying the plans for a rather impressive looking coffee machine that I would just have to have."

"A coffee machine?" Alec repeated, smiling. He had almost expected to hear Magnus say a hot tub with a fully operational sound system or a make up kit with litre tubs of glitter so the mundane idea of a coffee machine amused him for some reason.

"Yes," Magnus affirmed, sharing Alec's smile, "Although I do remember now also spotting a section devoted to cat toys and was tempted to place an order."

As if on cue, on the word 'cat' Church began meowing loudly causing both Alec and Magnus to glance down to the cat and Alec realised he hadn't so much been petting the cat as he had been using it's back as a place to rest his hand.

Magnus laughed and it was the kind of laugh at shook his entire body causing his shoulders to shake lightly and his necklaces to bounce gently over his bare chest. It was the kind of laugh that lit up his whole face and that was saying something with the amount of glitter that was dabbed across it. It was the kind of laugh that made Alec want to laugh as well but in the end he settled on a smile as Magnus said,

"I think Church is feeling neglected, I've stolen you from him it would seem." At that Alec went to remove his hand at the same time that Magnus moved his to pick Church up and their hands grazed lightly over each other slightly and Alec wished he could say his heart beat had stayed normal but that would have been a lie, "I suppose I should deliver him to Chairman who will undoubtedly be wondering why he isn't in the bedroom as well."

Alec was going to reply, he was going to ask Magnus if maybe he'd want to give Alec his number but at that very second Izzy appeared in the doorway, breathless but smiling and her smile widened at seeing Alec with Magnus,

"There you are, I should have known you'd come to hide in the kitchen."

"Hi Izzy," Alec said with a roll of his eyes but he smiled all the same.

"I hope my brother hasn't been boring you Magnus," Isabelle smirked before coming over a linking arms with Alec who noted that Magnus was watching the two of them with a small smile.

"Not at all," Magnus replied to Izzy although looking at Alec, "We discussed my cats."

"I'm sure Alec had a lot to say," Izzy grinned, nudging Alec softly in the ribs.

"Izzy...," Alec mumbled, face growing red once again but Magnus continued to look at him unaffected my Alec's awkwardness.

"No, no, your brother was excellent company," Magnus assured and Alec's face got redder by the second while Izzy's smile got wider.

"Well I'm sure he'd love to stay but I'm afraid he has work tomorrow and I promised him he could get an early night," Izzy replied and Alec found himself almost wishing he hadn't made her promise that.

"And I was just about to break out the scrabble too," Magnus said in mock upset.

"Alec loves board games," Izzy laughed and Alec tightened his grip around her waist.

"Yes, well we should go. Like Izzy said, early night and all that... But um, I'll see you around? At work, obviously," Alec finally said and guided easy to the door of the kitchen but maintained eye contact with Magnus, if he had perhaps looked away shyly once or twice near the end but Magnus only grinned, cat still in hand.

"Obviously."

"Bye."

"Goodbye Alexander."

Alec didn't look back as he veered Izzy through the crowd and out of the front door to the apartment and he stayed quiet all the way down the stairs until the got out into the fresh air. It was around midnight and it must have been raining because the roads and pavements glistened under the orange streetlights outside, it was a bit nippy and Izzy was the one in the sleeveless dress so he wordlessly gave her his jacket to wear as they walked down the block before Izzy finally spoke, obviously fighting back a smirk,

"So, you had fun huh?"

"It could have been worse," Alec replied evenly, not looking at his sister, "You're going to owe me for the work I missed out on, I expect coffee."

"Oh come on," She grinned, playfully pushing at Alec until he smiled too, "Admit you had a good time."

"It was alright, better than most parties," Alec admitted but he refused to elaborate, luckily this seemed enough for Izzy although she did continue,

"And what about Magnus?"

"What about him?" Alec asked, staring purposely at his shoes.

"Did you like him? Did you get his number? Am I a match maker extraordinaire or what?"

"Or what?" Alec replied earning him another, more forceful, push.

"Come on, did you like him?" Izzy urged and Alec knew she wouldn't drop it until he gave her a satisfactory answer.

It took a moments hesitation but finally Alec sighed and Izzy smiled, knowing the answer before he said it, "Yeah, he's nice."

"And hot?"

"Izzy," Alec said.

"Okay, okay you don't have to answer that. But would you want to see him again?"

Another pause. "Maybe... Yeah I suppose."

"So should I arrange a date?" Izzy asked, barely containing her glee.

"What? No! Izzy!" Alec exclaimed, stopping in his tracks.

"What? You like him right? You want to see him again? Why not go on a date?" Izzy asked, stopping too and looking as if Alec was growing another head.

"I just can't date him okay, it's my business. Just like how Simon is your business," Alec explained knowing it was a weak answer but that Izzy would accept it either way. And she did although not without a small frown in his direction and they walked silently until they reached her apartment building and they said their goodbyes and she returned his jacket.

Alec was probably being stupid but he had good reason to be stupid. He was gay, yes, and out but being out wasn't as simple as that. His family, or at least his parents, weren't the most open minded of people and his father especially was quite homophobic and chose to ignore this 'fault' in his son and his mother often seemed to forget he even was gay and would ask him if he was seeing anybody almost as much as Izzy did. His parents could ignore his sexuality as long as he didn't give them any proof of it and having a boyfriend or even just going on a date with a guy would be proof enough and he wasn't sure how they'd handle it.

Did it annoy him that people constantly asked him if he was seeing anyone or trying to set him up with people? Yes. Did it annoy him that he couldn't say yes? Yes. Did it annoy him that his parents were so homophobic? Yes. But what could he do? Sometimes he wondered if he'd someday snap and just kiss the nearest male to him the next time his mum or dad asked him about it, just to see the look on their faces but didn't have to guts for that. But his patience certainly was wearing thin and what with this business 'team building and relationship strengthening trip' coming up that was basically just an excuse for a company paid vacation that even allowed employees to bring their family his parents had been persistently asking him if he wanted a plus one and he wouldn't be able to take it a second time.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as an aside: I have no idea how like ACTUAL businesses work so like idk what it is exactly the Lightwoods do. Design and sell stuff? Lots of paperwork? Legal stuff? Idk I started this a year ago when I was only just about to turn 17 so give me a little wiggle room here to just... make stuff up

*Alec*

So Alec was screwed.

He was running late to the office, his dad was going to kill him, and he was going to kill Izzy for keeping him out so late and causing him to sleep through his alarm. It didn't help that he'd picked up the wrong coffee at the shop because now it was just completely undrinkable (because as far as Alec was concerned you DID NOT need to add more than one sugar to your coffee) and Alec just couldn't function without a daily dose of caffeine in the morning.

When the elevator didn't arrive within five seconds of him pressing the button Alec abandoned all hope of it ever arriving and let his stamina and ability to climb the stairs to his floor decide his fate. It was going well and when he reached his floor he almost thought that he'd made but as soon as he got to the door leading into the corridors it opened and his co-worker Raj stepped out and right into Alec sending coffee all over his white shirt.

"Shit!" Alec exclaimed, jumping back from the impact and his skin was searing as the coffee splashed over him.

"Alec! Man I'm sorry I-," Raj said quickly as he stood helplessly in the door.

"It's fine, leave it," Alec interrupted impatiently as he pushed past him forcibly and sprinted to where he could see Jace sitting at his desk, pen in his mouth and smirking as he stared at whatever was on his computer.

At seeing Alec approaching Jace's face split into a wide grin and he could barely contain his laughter as he smirked, "Dude what happened to you?"

"Coffee, Raj, no time to explain just give me your shirt," Alec ordered, already unbuttoning his own.

"What?" Jace asked but stood up all the same.

"Don't ask questions, I have a progress report with dad and I'm already late," Alec explained hurriedly as he got the last of his buttons done and began pulling it at the sleeves.

"Shit," Was the grave response he got from Jace who, without anymore hesitation, began pulling off his shirt and managed to pass it to Alec at the same time Alec threw his to Jace.

Alec was already moving out the door, buttoning Jace's shirt as he went and shouting out a quick word of thanks just as Jace wished him, "Good luck."

Alec tried to compose himself in his final steps to father's office but the closer he got the tighter his chest felt, which may have also had something to do with the fact that Jace's shirt was a little too small for him. It also didn't help that his father's office walls were entirely see through so he had no chance to catch his breath at the door as he was already being buzzed in.

"Alexander," Came the even tone of his father who barely glanced his way as Alec stepped in, closing the door behind him. He moved to take a seat in front of his father's desk but he was stopped by him adding, "No, this shouldn't take long. Stand."

So Alec stood.

There was a solid ten seconds of silence before his dad finally looked up over his computer screen and said, "I assume there was an error with the attachment you sent in your email."

"An error?" Alec repeated, eye brows creasing into a sharp line.

"I only received a third of the reports you were given to check over, I distinctly remember you promising me that I would have half of them completed and sent to me by this morning, so where are they?"

"Oh, um...," Alec replied, grabbing anxiously at the back of his head as his dad looked at him expectantly, "Yeah I got home late last night and didn't have the time to finish up the final reports. I meant to get them all done but-."

"Alexander," His dad interrupted him harshly and Alec resisted the temptation to look away from his father's disappointed stare, "When you promise me to do something I expect it to be done. No exceptions."

"I know but-," Alec tried to speak but one stern look from his father shut his mouth at once.

"As Lightwoods we have a reputation to uphold. We need to be a company people will trust and can trust that when we say we'll do something it will be done without hesitation and to the best of our ability, do you understand?" His father scolded and Alec stood silent and unable to speak out in his defense, Jace's shirt feeling tighter by the second, "As my oldest son you will be inheriting the Institute when I retire and I need to know that you won't be running us into the ground because you're following your sister to-."

Suddenly Alec found his voice, "It wasn't Izzy's fault," His father only stared and Alec took that as an opportunity to continue, "She didn't force me to go out with her. I let her take me. And she didn't keep me out late, she made sure we left before it got too crazy. She didn't get drunk, I didn't get drunk. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. It's my fault I didn't get enough of the work done while I was in the office so if you're going to blame anyone blame me, not Izzy."

Alec stop to take a breath and watched as his dad narrowed his eyes a little as he observed Alec before saying, "Very well, but I want all of those reports sent to me by Friday. No deadline extensions allowed, I need to know your word to get work done on time means something. Now go," His father waved as a dismissal and Alec turned to go but as he opened the door to leave his father spoke up again causing him to turn around, "And Alec, unless you've failed to secure a date for the company trip again I need to know how many tickets to hold for you. I want an answer for that by Friday as well. Shut the door on your way out." Alec gave him a curt nod before finally stepping out of the door, closing it behind him.

Alec didn't look in anyone's direction as he walked to his office, not even at Jace who waved for him to come over as Alec passed by his office. He finally made it into his office chair, slumping down and feeling defeated, undoing the top three buttons of Jace's shirt as he did so, before letting his head fall and slam against the hard wood of his desk, hitting against it repeatedly before groaning.

"Rough day?" Came the silky and noticeably smirking voice that made Alec's heart stutter in his chest for half a second and he looked up and saw none other than Magnus Bane standing in his doorway.

"Magnus!" Alec said lifting his head upright immediately, rubbing a hand over his forehead to try and get rid of the red mark he'd now put there, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I work here don't I?" Magnus grinned and Alec tried not to feel like an idiot.

"Of course, sorry. I forgot... Why don't you come in?" Alec practically sputtered but despite the invitation Magnus stayed rooted to the spot, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Normally I would accept any invitation to go into your room Alexander but I'm actually headed down to get some coffee, you're welcome to join me," Magnus replied simply and Alec tried not to blush at his opening comment and what it insinuated.

"Coffee?" Alec finally managed to reply.

"Yes, there's a good ten minutes before the break rush starts and we'd have to wait half our lunch for one cup and I like to be early... unless you're busy of course," Magnus explained and maybe Alec thought he looked a tad worried as he made his closing statement, as if he thought Alec wouldn't want to go but then again maybe Alec was just wishful thinking.

Still, Alec hesitated and looked to his open laptop with about fifty open documents that still needed read through, checked and cleared but then he glanced quickly to Magnus, or at least it was supposed to be a quick glance because he found that as soon as he caught Magnus' eye he couldn't look away, "Coffee sounds great."

Magnus smiled his usual smirk but Alec could tell that he quite possibly wasn't letting on everything because his eyes seemed to spark as he said, "Well then Alexander, lead the way."

Maybe it was the fact he'd had to wait so long for his morning coffee or maybe had been right in coming down early so as to avoid the usual queues and get the best window seats but this time it tasted better than anything he'd had in a long time. He held the mug tightly, almost possessively, in his hands as he took his first drink before sitting down and let the pleasant and familiar buzz settle inside him.

"Coffee black with one sugar and no cream? You're a man of simple pleasures Alexander," Magnus smiled as he took the seat directly opposite him. Alec looked over at Magnus' drink and tried not to too obviously wrinkle his nose at it. There was probably more cream and caramel on the top of the coffee than there was actual coffee in the mug and Alec hadn't failed to notice how Magnus had stirred five packets of sugar into his mug even though he already had a shot of vanilla put in. "You don't approve?" Magnus teased, watching Alec's expression closely.

"No it's not that, I mean, no it's-" Alec began, suddenly worried he'd offended Magnus who only laughed and answered pleasantly,

"It's alright Alexander. You're allowed to hate it, you don't have to drink it. We all have different tastes," Magnus smiled and took a sip of his drink and when we looked back up he had a small line of cream over his top lip at Alec actually laughed, snorting into his coffee, sending hot splashes over Jace's shirt.

Magnus grinned, wiping a napkin over his lips before passing it to Alec so he could dab at the shirt while he grumbled, "That's the second shirt I've got coffee over this morning."

"I know," Magnus smirked, making Alec's head shoot up.

"How do you know I got coffee over my shirt?"

"Raj is a very loud talker," Magnus explained before looking down to the coffee and smirking before looking to Alec again and added, "Plus my departments floor has a wonderful view into your friend's office and I might have spied you having a small strip and change of shirt."

Alec immediately abandoned cleaning the shirt and had no control whatsoever over the blush that had consumed his face, "You saw that?"

"Quite clearly," Magnus smirked, "And I came over as soon as I could," Magnus' comments certainly weren't helping Alec with his blushing situation but Magnus didn't seem bothered by Alec's lack of ability to form coherent sentences and continued, "I had of course hoped on meeting again on better circumstances. May I ask why I found you banging your head against a table?"

Alec instantly went to grab at the back of his head, "Oh yeah... that. Aha, um I had just come from a meeting with my dad."

"It didn't go well I take it?" Magnus asked, at once serious but not as if he pitied Alec's misfortune or judged him for being yelled at by his own father, which Alec appreciated.

"You could say that...," Alec muttered and looked back down to his coffee, slightly embarrassed, but Magnus' voice brought him back up as he spoke softly to begin with,

"Hey, I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong. Probably just an overreaction."

"Maybe," Alec replied simply because he didn't really believe it. His dad needed him to do perfectly so any criticism was necessary but at the same time he felt Magnus needed a response. Magnus didn't look satisfied however and spoke again grinning,

"You know I've faced many of Robert Lightwoods cool remarks."

"What could you do wrong?" Alec asked, curious because (call it a hunch) Magnus seemed like the kind of person who'd be an immensely dedicated employee.

The question seemed to brighten Magnus even more, "I'm not as perfect as I may seem Alexander. But I will defend myself on this. My work is A+ of course but Mr Lightwood seems to disapprove of my work attire even though I dial it down for the office."

Alec couldn't help but look over what Magnus had chosen to dress in today. While his choice of outfit was noticeably muter than what he had on at the party, his largely black suit was still lined with a metallic blue coloured silk and the lapels where entirely silver velvet and while his face was devoid of glitter he had a thin line of eyeliner and his nails were expertly painted navy black and yes while Alec had noted the absence of glitter on his face, his hair was littered with the shining stuff that shone out of the styled up do. Alec could clearly see why someone like his father would disapprove... but Alec?

"I like your clothes."

Magnus looked like he was trying to hold back his smile from being wider as he replied, "Well why wouldn't you?"

"Alec!"

Both Alec and Magnus turned in their seats to see Jace, who was followed closely by Izzy, come over with steaming cups of coffee,

"Whose this?" Jace asked pointing over to Magnus as he slide in to sit beside Alec.

"This is Magnus," Alec answered, "He's in marketing."

"How do you know Alec?" Jace asks without pause to Magnus who seemed for a split second taken aback at Jace's force.

"Jace...," Alec groaned.

"What? I'm just asking him a question," Jace shrugged sounding indignant.

"Relax Jace," Came Izzy's amused voice as she arrived at the table, "Hi Magnus."

"Isabelle," Magnus greeted warmly as Izzy turned to Jace,

"Alec met Magnus at a party yesterday."

"Oh," Jace answered, looking between both Alec and Magnus and Alec wanted nothing more than for them to disappear.

"You're invited to my next party tomorrow evening too," Magnus said, smiling bemusedly as he watched them before standing up to go and Alec made a half move to go with him but one eye quirk from Jace made him stay firmly planted in his seat.

"I might be busy," Jace replied, "But thanks."

"Oh," Magnus said now looking surprised before letting his eyes fall to Alec who stared between both Jace and Magnus while Izzy watched on amused, "I'm sorry for the confusion but I was inviting Alec."

Izzy tried to disguise her amusement but her huff of laughter was obvious enough to earn her a glare from Jace and Alec saw Magnus watching him instead so he replied, "Oh uh... sure. I have a lot of work though so..."

"Of course Alec will be there," Izzy cut in smiling to Magnus, "As long as I'm invited too?"

"Always," Magnus said warmly as he made his way out to where Izzy stood, "Well until then, I'm sure we'll bump into each other again."

The three of them waited silently until Magnus had left the canteen and Jace spoke up, "I don't know if I like him," which earned him a playful slap from Izzy.

"I do, Magnus is lovely. You're just sore that he invited Alec to his party, not you."

"No, I'm sore because you just hit me," Jace retorted.

"Guys!" Alec exclaimed, not wanting to start an insult passing conversation between his two siblings.

"Hey I'm just defending Magnus for you," Izzy shrugged but moved away to sit opposite them instead, filling Magnus' empty chair.

"Magnus doesn't need defending, I'm sure he could hold his own against Jace," Alec replied and smirked at Jace's offended expression.

"Is it annoy Jace day? What did I do to deserve this? I gave you my shirt man," Jace glared which only made Izzy and Alec laugh more.

"Sorry," Alec said finally, with a small roll of his eyes and a smile, "Thank you for the shirt. Dad would have killed me more than he already did if I came in soaked in coffee."

"Dad yelled at you?" Izzy asked, narrowing her eyes considerably.

"It was nothing, I just didn't get all the reports he wanted finished and sent away," Alec explained, trying to wave it off as nothing. Izzy could get into some pretty heavy arguments with their dad if she thought he was treating Alec unfairly.

"What'd he say?" Asked Jace who had now dropped his fake hurt persona for a serious one.

"Just the usual, it's nothing. As long as I get all the rest of the reports done by Friday we can forget it ever happened, no big deal," Alec answered and at once seeing Jace and Izzy's expression repeated more firmly this time, "It's not a big deal guys."

"I think it's a big deal," Izzy muttered but stayed and drank her coffee all the same, and the topic was dropped.

"So this Magnus guy, what's that about?" Jace asking, changing the subject and Alec would have rather discuss anything else. He'd rather change the subject to Simon's bands name if it meant avoiding talking to Jace and Izzy about Magnus because he knew how that conversation would go.

"There's nothing going on with Magnus, I just met him at a party and then we bumped into each other at work and got coffee on our break, nothing special... or romantic," He added hastily because he saw how the cogs in Izzy's mind were working. It also wasn't a complete lie, just the circumstances of them getting coffee was kind of screwed and glossed over because he knew if he had told them Magnus had in fact come up to Alec's office to see him because he'd seen him shirtless through a window... well that would paint a different picture.

"Hey I didn't say it was," She grinned, raising her hands in surrender.

"And I didn't say anything was going on, I was just asking about him in general," Jace replied and shared a smirk with Izzy causing Alec to roll his eyes,

"Yeah, sure, okay. Just drop it, I don't even know the guy."

Jace and Izzy shared a look before turning to Alec in unison and saying, "Okay Alec."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are appreciated as always! You find me on tumblr as well @fangirlbusiness  
> So this was basically just an introduction to a few more characters like Alec's dad and Jace with also a bit more of Izzy and that sibling relationship. Of course we also see some Magnus/Alec one on one conversation which I hope you liked!  
> Next update should be a week from now or a little sooner depending on how much time I have but my school exams are now over and it's summer holidays for me so we should be fine.  
> If there's any spelling or grammar errors I apologise, I wrote most of this during the middle of the night and I'm slightly sleep deprived.  
> I also understand that most of this chapter was conversations but I honestly can't help it much, it's the easiest thing for me to but I will try to branch out in future chapters.  
> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

*Alec*

"I'm more surprised that Alec was at a party," Simon grinned, walking past Alec to sit beside Izzy but Alec noted that they still left a couple of inches between them.

"Very funny Lewis," Alec retorted with a scoff.

"Don't pretend like you don't remember my first name," Simon replied, trying to appear simply annoyed but Alec knew that a small part of him was actually worried that Alec didn't know, which made it all the more fun.

"Your right... I'm sorry, Samson," He shot back without pause which made Simon frown at how Izzy fought back a smile.

"Hey...," He muttered, only making Izzy laugh more as Jace came sauntering from the kitchen drink in hand,

"Alec's only joking," Jace said and Alec couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his brother who nearly always was the one giving Simon the abuse, Jace caught Alec's confused stare and grinned before turning back to Simon, "You understand? Don't you Samuel?"

"You're all terrible people," Simon grumbled, before moving to the other side of the sofa, "Where's Clary? She never makes fun of me."

"Not to your face," Jace countered, earning him a dark look from Simon.

"Hey, okay that's enough," Izzy finally said in Simon's defense, "Simon," She said and paused until Simon looked at her again before continuing, "We all know your name. We love your name."

"Well I wouldn't say love...," Jace muttered for only Alec to hear, causing him to huff out a laugh which he tried to cover with a cough when Izzy threw him a small glare and Simon finally dropped being annoyed with them and once again turned to animatedly ask Alec,

"But you're friends with Magnus Bane?"

"I wouldn't call him my friend,-" Alec began, wanting to set at least one thing about his relationship with Magnus straight but Simon wouldn't let him finish by continuing in a short fast paced ramble,

"I've heard all about him. His parties are legendary, Izzy told me he once had a party start at his apartment but when his guests woke up they were in Vegas!"

"Don't believe everything Izzy tells you," Alec replied and caught Izzy's eye as she winked at him causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Confusing though...," Simon said, ignoring Alec almost completely, speaking slower this time as if he was lost in thought, "He seems like such a fun guy... what does he see in you?"

For a moment Alec sound of annoyance was drowned out by Izzy's cackle and the sound of Jace choking on his drink and it turned into a sound of indignation as he defended himself, "Hey, I'm fun!"

"Buddy," Jace began, slapping a hand to Alec's back, "You suggested that we play scrabble tonight as a fun party game."

"I happen to like scrabble," Alec glared which only earned him further mockery, this time from Simon who, for someone who hated being made fun of, seemed to have no problem making fun of someone else,

"Not exactly monopoly or twister though is it?"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to play one, a game that ruins relationships or two, a game that causes sprained ankles," Alec grumbled.

"On the contrary," Jace smirked, "Game one, lets the winner have bragging rights for crushing their opponents and the feeling of bankrupting a friend is arguably the best feeling in the world and game two, allows for many a compromising position to occur."

"I love you Jace but I don't want to be in any position with you," Izzy remarked and laughed at the look of realisation that dawned on Jace's face.

"I meant with Clary!" He blurted quickly and even Alec had to laugh at that as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder,

"I really don't want to get twisted into you and Clary's private affairs."

"Yeah well twister is still a better option than scrabble," Jace replied, trying to move the torment back onto Alec and doing so successfully .

"Can't we drop this," Alec groaned, leaning back in his chair and pulling his hands down his face.

"I'm sorry big brother but scrabble is an old man's game," Izzy smiled.

"Well I like it and I'm not an old man," Alec retorted.

"Not on the outside," Simon mumbled and Alec glared at him.

"The point is," Izzy immediately began, obviously trying to avoid another insult passing competition, "It's not exactly a game Magnus would play."

"I don't want to play games with Magnus," Alec protested.

"Alec's a straightforward person remember, skip the foreplay and all that," Jace smirked earning him a pillow to the face from Alec as the others laughed.

The laughter was drawn to a halt as the front door to Jace's apartment was opened and closed to reveal Clary, carrying three large pizza boxes. Jace was on his feet immediately to put on the act of a gentleman as he took the boxes from Clary's hands.

"Are the orders right?" Alec asked, sitting up to peer over Jace's shoulder as he opened the boxes.

"Yup, one half, large, New Yorker pizza for you," Jace confirmed, passing Alec back his pizza and began doing the same for everyone else until he got to Simon, "And now here's your abomination."

"It's not an abomination," Simon argued but everyone spoke up making disgusted noises to agree with Jace and even Clary joined in saying,

"It is a bit of an abomination Simon, the guy at the counter looked at me with so much actual hatred that I had to say it wasn't for me."

"You get pineapple on your pizza Simon," Izzy added, "It is a bit of a sin."

"A bit?" Jace asked looking horrified, "You'll be going to hell for this."

"Well I'm sorry that your all such angels then," Simon replied and pointedly stuffed a piece of his pizza in his mouth before talking through his bites, "You're missing out."

"I'd break up with him if I were you Iz," Jace said and a heartbeat passed as Alec saw how Simon and Izzy shared half a glance, but a second later and it was gone with Izzy saying,

"Trust me I've considered it."

The rest of their evening passed by without any more arguments except for when it came time to watch a movie and Simon had once again tried to make a case for another Star Wars marathon but the idea was shut down very quickly as everyone flung the closest pillow they could get their hands on towards his head and he dejectedly relented and they all settled on Kingsman.

Once the movie ended and everyone said their goodbyes and left except for Clary, who while she had her own apartment spent most of her nights at Jace's, and Alec who frequently stayed over and slept on the sofa after movie nights at Jace's so they could go to work together the next day.

Alec had just made a move to open up his laptop and begin making a dent in the reports he still had to get through when the laptop was yanked from his lap and closed over,

"Hey! Jace! I need to get a start on those reports."

"And you will, tomorrow. I have strict orders from Izzy to keep you away from your laptop because we both know you'll stay up all night doing these reports and you need to sleep," Jace replied simply.

"I'll get coffee tomorrow, I'll be fine," Alec pushed, cursing the day he was given such a stubborn set of siblings.

"Goodnight Alec!" Jace called over his shoulder switching off the living room lights as he shut his bedroom door behind him. This left Alec alone and fuming in the dark of the room, now forcibly resigned to sleep.

///

"Hello sunshine," Jace smirked over his morning coffee as Alec came stomping groggily into the kitchen to get himself some coffee.

"Please stop talking to me," Alec groaned and winced as the toaster binged, releasing the toast out onto the counter.

"One of those is yours," Jace explained as he took one of the pieces of toast and took a far too loud bite out of it.

"Thanks," Alec muttered, now pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"And hurry up when you're getting ready, we only have about half an hour," Jace added already moving out of the kitchen and Alec's head shot up, which was something he immediately regretted as his head throbbed uncomfortably from the sudden movement.

"Half an hour! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He exclaimed now pouring the, just a notch lower than scalding, coffee down his throat, ignoring the pain to pick up the toast and begin shoveling it into his mouth.

"Not my fault you're the world's heaviest sleeper!" He heard Jace retort from his bedroom.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper!" Alec yelled, now running into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"That just shows how tired you were then!" Jace shouts back and Alec abandons the argument in favour of getting ready.

His hair is stuck up at all ends with one side plastered over the side of his face. The same side that a bright red pillow crease down his cheek. The corner of his eyes are filled with sleep which he hastily rubs away before drawing a hand harshly across his face that luckily doesn't need shaved.

"Dammit..," He mutters before jumping into the shower, not bothering to adjust the heat and so letting pulsing jets of boiling water to attack his skin. He grabs the nearest shampoo bottle and only realizes after he's put it into his hair that is in fact Clary's bottle of apple green shampoo, "Shit." He says to himself but it's too late now to fix it so washes his hair with it anyway before stepping out and running to Jace's room to grab his shirt from yesterday that has since been washed and pulls it on.

"Alec!" Comes Jace's warning call just as he fixes on his tie and grabs his laptop and bag from the dresser next to him.

"Coming, I'm coming," He replies quickly and runs out to follow race out of the door.

///

Alec and Jace walk in step as the enter the Institute building and move to wait for the lift to take them to their floor,

"If anyone comes to the floor looking for me just tell them I'm busy," Alec warns to Jace, "I need to get through these reports so I don't care what or who it is, no one is allowed near my office unless it's an emergency."

"And what would you class as an emergency?" Comes a voice from behind them that makes Alec freeze for a second before turning around,

"Magnus," He says and he has to force himself from asking him 'what are you doing here' as a natural reflex because he refuses to embarrass himself by asking him that again.

"Hello Alexander," Magnus said smiling.

"And Jace," Jace put in, which drew Magnus' attention momentarily from Alec to look to Jace.

"And Jace," He agreed but immediately looked back to Alec just as the lift doors open.

"We should- uh, we should, you know," Alec stumbled pointing back to the lift.

"Yes, we should go to our floor," Magnus smiled and Alec ignored the look of confusion Jace was shooting him. The three of them entered the lift silently and waited as the door closed before Magnus spoke again, "Floor 35?"

"Yeah," Was all Alec was able to get out and he caught Magnus' smirk as he moved to press the button.

They rode the lift in silence and Alec was beginning to feel claustrophobic in such a tight space with Magnus, who seemed perfectly composed and didn't appear bothered by the silence, and Jace, who was still staring at Alec like he'd grown a second head.

When the lift finally reached their floor and the doors opened Magnus was the first to step out and turned with a smile to Alec, "I'll have to remember to only come and see you if it's an emergency." Before he turned and walked down the left side of the hallway to the marketing departments side of the building and Alec stepped out of the lift with Jace and finally let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"What was that?" Jace asked looking flabbergasted.

"What was what?" Alec deflected and began walking ahead of Jace causing him to have to sped up to catch up with him.

"The whole ' we should-, we should-, uh, we should go' thing," Jace replied, still watching Alec closely as they walked.

"I was caught off guard," Alec answered, it was a weak defense and Jace knew it.

"What by the lift?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Shut up," Alec glared and finally took a step into his office and barred the door by standing in front of the gap so Jace couldn't enter, "I'll see you later. I have work today so... don't interrupt. Bye."

He ignored Jace's sounds of protest as he shut the door in his face and didn't look back to the see through walls to see Jace still standing and waiting as he made his way to his desk and opened up his laptop and immediately opened up the reports. It took twenty minutes for the feeling of Jace still standing by the door to go away and sure enough when he looked up Jace had gone and Alec was able to sit back in his chair and breathe deeply. Magnus had just caught him off guard, he was having a bad day so it was acceptable for him to be a little jumpy and Magnus had surprised him by joining there conversation so suddenly, Alec hadn't even heard him walk up to them.

It was nearly break by the time Alec was finished his tenth report, thirty more to go, in fact it was ten minutes to go and he remembered how Magnus had said this was always the best time to go down for coffee because the lines hadn't started yet. He really shouldn't go down early, he shouldn't go down at all. He should skip lunch and text for Jace to bring him a sandwich and a cup of coffee up or something. He should stay and get through as many reports as he could but he found that all he really wanted to do was go down and get something to eat and get away from his computer. Maybe he could get food early and avoid the long wait and just bring the food up to his office and eat while he did the reports. Two birds with one stone right? Right.

He closed over his laptop and the lift was busy so he took the stairs two steps at a time and actually managed to reach the bottom floor to go to the canteen just as the lift opened,

"Alexander!" Came the surprised voice of Magnus as he stepped out of the lift, he smiled as he spotted where Alec was headed, "Taking my advice and going down early are you?"

Alec could only nod as Magnus smiled at him when suddenly a voice from behind them coming from the canteen shouted, "Bane!"

Both Alec and Magnus turned to find the source of the yell. It was a man around Magnus' own height with pale skin and short black hair, dark eyes and the most expensive looking navy jacket Alec had ever seen. He may not compare to Magnus' outfits in flair and colour but the price Alec could bet was just the same. He looked bored, annoyed and a little sullen as he looked over to where Alec and Magnus stood.

"Excuse Raphael," Magnus explained glaring softly in the man's direction, "He has terrible manners, terrible people skills for that matter."

"Raphael?" Alec asked, he hadn't seen him around the office before, "Does he work here?"

"Yes he's the one who bleeds most of our funds dry... accounting," Magnus supplied helpfully, "Makes sure his paycheck is always correct though."

"Ah," Alec replied rather lamely as he looked between Magnus and man who was already sat at a booth.

"Yes, I'm not surprised you haven't seen him before. He's a bit of a loner. Prefers the company of his own department but I'm able to convince him once in a while to get me lunch," Magnus explains and for some reason Alec feels a little disappointed.

"Oh, so you two are," Alec says indicating between them both as Magnus watching him confused, "You two are, like, together?"

Magnus actually looks rather disgusted for a moment which lifts Alec's spirits, once again for some unknown reason, "Please Alexander, give me some credit. Besides I like tall men." At his last comment he pointedly looks Alec up and down and smirks and Alec has to look away before he can reply,

"Oh."

"Bane!" Raphael yells again pulling both of their attention away from each other.

Magnus sighs, sounding almost disappointed, "I suppose I should join him. You're of course welcome to come and eat with us?"

"Oh, uh," Alec begins and grabs at the back of his neck, "I was going to eat in my office. I still have a lot of reports to do."

"Oh," Magnus says simply but immediately perks up again and says, "Well enjoy your lunch Alexander and I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?" Alec asks, now moving away from Magnus and towards the lunch line.

"My party," Magnus explains.

"Oh right, um, yeah I'll see you there," Alec stumbles and doesn't allow Magnus to give more than a smirk as a reply as he turns sharply away and towards the food trays. He doesn't look anywhere but in front of him as he leaves either because he is a professional and he has work to do.

///

"Coming!" Alec yells, buttoning the last of his shirt, as the doorbell to his apartment rings. He opens to door to see Izzy and-, "What are you all doing here?" Because it's not just Izzy standing outside his door waiting to go to Magnus' party, it's Jace and Clary and Simon as well.

"Sorry," Izzy tries but doesn't look sorry at all.

"We're your plus ones," Simon says happily.

"There's too many of you to be my plus one," Alec points out.

"Simon is Izzy's and I'm Jace's," Clary explains.

"And who invited Jace?" Alec asks, stepping out and closing his door as he does so.

"I was invited," Jace says.

"No, I was," Alec replies earning him a glare from Jace.

"Then I'm your plus one," Jace retorts.

"I don't think that's how it work," Alec mumbles then spots Simon's outfit. Jace is wearing a white button up shirt and Izzy and Clary both opted for short dresses, maybe a very short dress in Izzy's case, but Simon? He's wearing a white t-shirt with the Stars Wars logo on with with a black jacket over it, "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," Simon beams, missing Alec's sarcasm, "It's smart casual."

"I don't think that's what smart casual means," Alec replies and before Simon is able to realise Alec was insulting his choice of clothing Izzy spoke up and grabbed at his shirt like she had the last time and unbuttoned the first three as she spoke,

"You can't talk. Why you insist on buttoning up to your neck is a mystery to me... You smell nice though. Did you actually put on cologne?"

"Yeah, so?" Alec asked defensively, yanking away from Izzy and buttoning one of the buttons on his shirt leaving only two open as a compromise.

"Someone's going all out tonight," Jace laughed and Alec rolled his eyes,

"Shut up," He said, ignoring Izzy's suggestive glance and began pushing for them to go outside, "We'll be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so I don't actually know how to use Chapter Notes very well but give me time)  
> So this chapter was basically an introduction to most of the main characters like Clary, Simon and Raphael coming on for the first time which I hope you liked.  
> Once again I apologise for having so much dialogue but I am trying to space it out I swear.  
> I'm also like a day late in updating so I apologise for that as well but I'll try and make it up to you by posting the next chapter sooner!


	4. Chapter Four

*Magnus*

"They're late," Magnus muttered, not for the first time that night, as he resigned himself to stand by Raphael at the edge of the party.

"Maybe he's just not that into you?" Raphael asked him, smirking over his drink.

"I don't remember specifying who was late Raphael," Magnus glared, but of course he could only mean one person, he didn't normally keep track of who was able to attend his parties.

Raphael simply rolled his eyes at him and Magnus was considering why he invited him to these parties when the doorbell buzzed and he jumped to attention,

"I bet you $20 that isn't him, he didn't seem the party type," Raphael said and Magnus simply ignored him as he moved to open the door.

Alec stood, as if he had been pushed, to the front of the group, struggling to remain standing still as Isabelle dusted the boy beside hers jacket shoulder while he swotted her hands away, the golden haired boy, Jade was is? Stood beside a pretty girl with red hair who was most definitely out of his league.

"I have to admit I don't remember inviting half of you," Magnus smiled and watched how Izzy turned around in an instant to smile and hugged Magnus in greeting but he was also keenly aware of how Alec had turned to glare at the boy Jade who merely shrugged as Magnus made his comment. "The more the merrier I suppose."

"See," Jade said, now pushing past Alec to stand by Magnus, "I told Alec you wouldn't mind. I'm his plus one."

"Of course you are," Magnus replied, "Well, enjoy the party," and with that Jade was being pulled to the nearest art piece that hung on Magnus' wall by the redhead. He guided the others over to where Raphael had stood observing their entrance and was now watching the boy with the glasses with an odd expression which Magnus thought was understandable seen as his choice of outfit included a 'Star Wars' t-shirt.

"Who's this?" Isabelle asked politely.

"This is Raphael," Magnus answered and added quickly and loudly for emphasis, "Who is not my boyfriend." Which earned him more than a few comical looks from those passing by. Isabelle looked simply bemused, the bespectacled boy seemed to take this as an invitation to quite obviously permanently shift his gaze from Magnus to Raphael instead of the few glances he thought no one had noticed and Raphael did the opposite and tore his eyes away from the boy to now look at Magnus with disgusted confusion. Alexander however seemed to fight back a smile which Magnus returned freely as he explained, "An inside joke with Alec is all."

This seemed to only properly clear things up for Isabelle who Magnus caught giving Alec a half smug smile before turning her attention back to her companion. Magnus was rather surprised in that moment as when Isabelle turned to see, who Magnus assumed was, her boyfriend openly watching Raphael who surprisingly wasn't scowling in the boys direction as Magnus had expected, Isabelle's knowing smile stayed on her face and she turned smiling to Raphael, linking Simon's arm to pull him into focus and said, "Could you show us where the drinks are? Simon here isn't much of a dancer unless he's drunk so he's usually left alone until he reaches that point. Could you maybe look after him for me?"

The boy, now named Simon, switched his gaze straight away to Isabelle before looking back to Raphael and his face may have an added pink tinge to it. Raphael however remained as collected and composed as ever and smoothly slid his eyes to Isabelle for a split second before returning them to Simon. He also however remained silent.

"Raphael would love to!" Magnus said, earning him a scowl for Raphael, "He isn't much of a dancer either and I've been looking for someone to keep him company at events like this."

"It's a celebration for Church's half birthday," Raphael glared.

"Exactly, it's a very important party," Magnus said, staring stubbornly at Raphael who finally sighed and Magnus could recognize the defeat a mile away, "Get some alcohol in your system."

With that, and a helpful shove in the direction of the bar from Isabelle, the three of them left. Leaving only Magnus and Alec standing by the closed front door into Magnus' apartment.

"How are your reports coming along?" Magnus tried and he was silently hitting himself, surely he can be smoother than work chit chat.

Alec however just seemed glad to have something to say, "Good actually, I only have ten more to do tomorrow and then I can send them away to my dad for Friday."

"Excellent, I assume this means I'm allowed to come and visit for things that you don't class as an emergency?" Magnus said with a wink causing Alec to momentarily dip his head, which was quite frankly (and shouldn't have been possible for a man of Alec's size) adorable. Not a word Magnus used to describe attractive men with often.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from your work, I'm sure you have more important things to do," Alec replied and Magnus was slightly taken back by how sincere he sounded, as if he honestly thought Magnus would prefer sitting alone in his office deciding whether he liked the logo with the blue font or the green font best than to visit Alec.

"Nonsense!" He assured immediately, "I always get thrown the brunt of the work, like 'should the ad have a women with black curly hair or a woman with brown straight hair'."

"Is that all you do?" Alec said then immediately looked horrified with himself, "No!" He exclaimed quickly causing Magnus to laugh as he watched him continue, "That's not what I meant. God that sounded so patronizing. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright Alexander," Magnus reassured but could tell Alec needed to say more so he paused,

"I meant that you just seemed, and do still seem obviously, like the kind of employee who got to make, like, the big marketing decisions."

"I do sometimes, when it's a group assigned product piece, which I shine in of course," Magnus explained.

"That doesn't seem fair then to leave you the bottom of the list items," Alec frowned, "I mean if you do so well in the group pieces."

Magnus only laughed and felt slightly touched at Alec's statement. Magnus was well aware of the fact that his department wasn't making use of his skills but he knew, and was told as much by his supervisor, that it was because he was still considered a new member to the department. In fact he had been working there for less than a year and three months of that work had been as an unpaid internship thanks to the influence and recommendation of Raphael (because yes late twenty-somethings did still take unpaid internships). He had been hired ahead of his finished term of internship because his boss had seen his obvious potential. Was it still fair that he hadn't been hired for a higher position than the person who final checks the small details in ads such as the hair colour of the model or an adjective here and there? No. But he had already been hinted to by his supervisor that a big promotion was coming his way and that the patient wait to not make his co-workers jealous was nearly over. He apparently brought a new sense of flair to the marketing team that they had been seriously lacking before but it was still something some of the workers were getting used to so Magnus learned to bide his time.

He told Alec all of this and while Alec had understood he still told Magnus he thought he deserved a higher position, for which Magnus was thankful to hear.

Alec had then explained with shy enthusiasm that was terribly endearing what it was that he did exactly. Magnus still didn't understand half of it, a lot of legal work. The general gist was that Alec oversaw documents for the whole company and it's partnerships, reading through and checking the deals and contracts that went through the business and across the sea to the trading companies they had in London and other major cities. From how Alec described his job Magnus could clearly see he loved it, if the work might also drain him from time to time but Magnus guessed that was more Alec's persistence to get the job done and done to 100% each and every time. Magnus could also clearly see Alec's father's hand in all of Alec's work, molding him to suit the work that he himself does as the main man behind the entire corporation, Magnus could only guess at the stress Alec undoubtedly felt to fit these expectations.

"And where does dear Isabelle fit into all of this?" Magnus asked, "A family business?"

"Oh no," Alec laughed, now smiling over to where he could see Isabelle come from the dance floor and back over to Simon and Raphael to get another drink. Simon and Raphael seemed fine before she had arrived. "Isabelle loathes to do anything corporate. She's actually in journalism, writes for the New Yorker and has her own blog."

"You seem proud," Magnus observed, a small smile playing on his face as he watched Alec have the same expression as he watched his sister before turning back to Magnus.

"Yeah, she's doing what she wants and what she loves. She's really good at it too, you should read her blog posts sometimes. Really insightful. She comes down to the office at our breaks to eat lunch with me and Jace though," Alec explains.

"Jace! Yes that's his name!" Magnus exclaims, breaking Alec's revere to look at him slightly bemused, "Sorry, ever since he entered my party I couldn't place a name to his face. I've been calling him Jade in my head ever since."

Alec laughed like it was funniest thing he had ever heard and looked for Jace in the crowd as he did so and Magnus decided that he wanted nothing more than to keep Alec laughing like that.

When Alec calmed down a little, still grinning, Magnus continued, "And who's that darling redhead with him? My first impression was that she's out of his league."

Alec grinned openly at that, all white and pearly teeth, and replied, "That's Clary, they've been dating for about a year and a half now. She's an artist and yeah, she's out of his league."

"I thought so," Magnus smiled, and he simply stayed smiling at Alec for a few seconds longer, living in the moment before he turned back to Isabelle and raised a hand to point to the boy Simon, "And what about him?"

"Yeah that's Simon," Alec replied, less fond but Magnus could still tell he thought of him as a friend, a strange friend perhaps but a friend, "He's in a band."

"Anything I might have heard of?" Magnus asked and it was meant as a simple polite question but Alec shook his head almost frantically in response,

"No, no definitely not."

"Not good?" Magnus grinned.

"It's not that they're bad, they're actually quite good, don't tell him I said that by the way," Alec said and Magnus mimed locking his lips which momentarily lifted the corners of Alec's move as he continued, "It's just that they can never pick a good name... they're between names right now but the last one was like 'The Starfish Enemy' or something along those lines... I don't know they're just..."

"Not something I would have heard of?" Magnus put in helpfully and Alec replied nodding,

"Exactly."

Magnus looked back to where Simon stood, Isabelle was standing to his side catching her breath but she was stepped far enough back to imply she wasn't actually the one 'with' Simon at the party. Oddly, Raphael looked more like he was the one attending with Simon at first glance. From a strangers perspective all they saw was Raphael stood leaning, looking bored, against the wall while a strange boy in a Star Wars shirt talked to him and to a stranger it would seem as if Simon had dragged Raphael out to the party that night. But Magnus wasn't a stranger.

It was true he didn't know much about the boy Simon, he had just met him after all, except that he didn't know exactly what the dress code of 'smart casual' meant. But he did know Raphael. Yes he was leaning against the wall as if he didn't care about his surroundings but he had angled his stance in a way that Magnus could see was purposely done so his full attention and ability to hear was directed to Simon. Occasionally yes Magnus caught him rolling his eyes and looking away as something stupid had just been said to him but on a normal day this would mean he was about to walk off without another word because he just 'couldn't' with you anymore, instead now after the roll of his eyes or the sigh and glance away he would plant his gaze right back on to Simon and would stay there. And, unless Magnus was reading these signs wrong, Magnus could assume that Raphael might actually be interested or at least intrigued by another human being (if you could call someone as seemingly lifeless as Raphael human). Magnus would also be rooting for this relationship because it had been so long for Raphael to have a genuine attachment to someone else but while Isabelle was floating in the background she was still there. Magnus decided it was safer to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking," He began and Alec looked to him expectantly and at once serious, "What exactly is the relationship between Isabelle and Simon here?"

The look Alec shot over Magnus' shoulder was enough to tip Magnus off that something was up but Alec only sighed and said, "It's complicated... why?"

Now it was Magnus' turn to look back with a look that told Alec the information he needed which was further confirmed by Magnus' response as he looked away from Raphael and back to Alec, "I'm asking for a friend."

"Right," Alec smiled before looking back to his sister and sighed, "I honestly don't know what their relationship is. Officially? They're dating. But... they're also broken up... in a secret way? Something about wanting to prepare everyone for reasons why they broke up but are still friends but also something about not wanting to not be in a relationship... honestly it's just-"

"Complicated?" Magnus repeated with a smile and Alec huffed out a laugh.

"Understatement."

"I'll just leave Raphael to figure it out then shall I?" Magnus asked.

"I think it'd be less confusing for him that way yeah," Alec replied smiling.

Magnus liked Alec. Magnus liked talking to Alec. Alec was easy to talk to and Alec was also easy on the eyes (What? Sometimes he could be shallow). They had a surprisingly layered conversation for two people to have in the middle of a rather raucous party... well not exactly the middle. It had taken them a good hour before they moved to the bar stools by the counter that looked into the kitchen so the majority of their conversation had taken place by Magnus' doorway.

When the time came for Alec to leave, which was considerably later than the last time he had been at Magnus' party which Magnus took as an accomplishment, Simon had to be half pushed over to the door by Izzy while Clary and Jace not Jade came over through the crowd just as Magnus was preparing his farewell,

"My cats will be sorely disappointed to have missed you. I suppose the Chairman will have to wait another while longer to meet you. And Church can live without you until then I'm sure."

"'Chairman' and 'Church'?" Jace not Jade smirked and Magnus was glad to see the glare Alec shot him.

"I forgot, yeah you keep them in your room at parties right?" Alec asked and Magnus smiled, happy to see Alec remembering small details from their last chat, "This was the birthday party for one of them right?"

"You threw a party for your cat? That's-" But whatever Jace not Jade thought that was Magnus didn't hear because at that moment both Alec and Clary elbowed either of his sides and he shut up but looked between them both like he'd been betrayed.

Simon however supplied an end response to the sentence by adding in "Cool!"

"Half-birthday actually," Magnus explained, ignoring both comments to smile at Alec who had now returned his attention.

"Well you'll have to, uh, you know. Send me an invite. To the, full... birthday," Alec replied and maybe it was now being around all of his friends but he stumbled and blushed over his words.

"Of course!" Magnus said and Alec immediately looked pleased, "You'd probably end up being their guest of honour."

"Do you have any other parties planned?" Isabelle asked.

"Sadly not for a while, I have that work 'team building' getaway to go on," Magnus explained.

"You're going on that as well?" Isabelle gleamed and Magnus caught the look she gave her brother who only rolled his eyes at her. Siblings, Magnus mused.

"I wouldn't miss it. For a work related trip the brochure for the hotel implies a five star experience," Magnus said.

"I'll be going too, as part of the family deal. And Simon is my plus one and Clary will be Jace's," Isabelle explained.

"And who's Alexander's plus one?" Magnus asked, giving Alec a quick glance who immediately coughed.

"We should go," Alec was now saying and jumped into action, opening the door and ushering his sister and everyone else out, "See you tomorrow Magnus."

"See you Magnus," Isabelle grinned then rolled her eyes at her brothers sudden need to leave.

An echo of "See you Magnus" sounded from each member of that group before Magnus managed to shut the door and return to party.

///

The party had ended early, Magnus sending them all home. Feeling no real need to be a host anymore now that his main guest who had ended up becoming main guests had left. Besides he had work tomorrow. It wasn't a Friday or Saturday yet, now those parties could end in Vegas. This one however ended with Magnus walking into his kitchen to find Raphael furiously rubbing at a stain on his jacket.

"You know I said get alcohol in your system. Not on your clothes," He smirked as he went to get himself a glass of water.

"That boy spilled his drink over it," Raphael grumbled but Magnus could hear no real anger behind it.

"Ah yes... what was his name?" Magnus continued, still smirking, he knew the boys name of course but this could be fun, "Samson was it? Samuel? No..."

"Simon," Raphael supplied and Magnus choose to hide his smile behind his glass as Raphael turned back around and held up the soaking jacket that now had a permanent red stain across the front, "Hopeless."

"I'm sure you have one identical back home," Magnus smiled, "So you seemed to enjoy your night."

"I don't think starvation could shut that boy up," Raphael muttered but already Magnus could sense slight fondness to his tone.

"You seemed to enjoy your night," Magnus repeated and Raphael looked up to him tiredly, waiting an added explanation which Magnus gave him, "More than usual."

At this Raphael immediately scoffed and rolled his eyes and he walked past Magnus, making him have to follow him to his own front door, "You have no idea what you're talking about Bane."

"Oh I think I do Santiago, but... if you say so," He smirked which earned him a final glare before Raphael too turned to leave his apartment but paused as he stepped out the door and reached into his pocket and put a $20 bill in Magnus' hand wordlessly and avoided his eye before he began his descent down the stairs.

Perhaps both he and Raphael had had a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is once again a day late but with good reason! I was going to upload last night but my internet went wack and it was 2am so I couldn't get it fixed.  
> This chapter was the first Magnus POV so I hope you liked that, the next one will be split between them both.  
> This chapter was mainly an introduction to Saphael but also my attempt at explaining Izzy and Simon's current relationship, if it's still confusing I apologise.  
> I tried adding in a few block paragraphs between the dialogues but I'm shit at not having mostly dialogue so I apologise for that as well.


	5. Chapter Five

*Alec*

"I'm making a new rule," Jace declared as he sat down next to Clary in the small booth of the cafe at the corner beside Alec's apartment building.

"And what's that?" Alec replied tiredly as the others looked on.

"No more hitting me," He replied and he looked so serious that for a moment Alec didn't know how to react until he caught Clary's eye and she burst out in laughter so he allowed himself a grin which only widened when he caught Jace's glare. "I'm serious!" Jace exclaimed, looking indignant, "I'm going to have a bruise on ether side of my ribs because of you two!"

"Then don't be rude to Magnus," Alec reasoned, ignoring the smirk Izzy shot him.

"I wasn't rude," Jace retorted and Alec watched Clary roll her eyes and shake her head fondly at him.

"You laughed at the names of his cats," Alec retorted, feeling oddly defensive.

"Because they're weird names!"

"You also were going to laugh at him for throwing the party," Alec continued as if Jace hadn't said anything.

"Dude, he was throwing a half birthday party for his cat. His cat. That's just..."

"Magnus," Izzy filled in for him and her sudden inclusion to the debate with the use of Magnus' name turned Alec's attention to her and then after a moment, Jace's as well.

"What?" Alec asked simply and Izzy gave him a soft smile.

"That's just Magnus," Izzy repeated, "He throws a party for every holiday dated in a calendar, and yes," She adds with a pointed look to Jace, "sometimes he throws parties for his cats. He likes parties, he likes noise and loud music and there's nothing wrong with that. It's just what he likes."

"He likes parties and loud music? I should ask again why he seems interested in Alec?" Simon put in obviously trying to diffuse the conversation and Alec couldn't even find it in himself to glare at him so was grateful that Izzy shot Simon a small look that seemed to say 'not right now'. His comment however did seem to affect Jace, not in the way Alec would have expected though. Instead of smirking and then making a joke about it Jace was simply staring at his hands before looking at Alec as if he was trying to come to terms about something before he finally sighed,

"I'm sorry."

This made Alec shot his head up to look Jace dead in the eye, his face serious, and Alec accepted the sincerity of it immediately. He also knew that Jace would hate for the moment to be dragged out longer than necessary so to show his forgiveness in a less awkward way Alec simply smirked and said, "Is Jace Wayland actually apologising?"

Jace grin returned in an instant and Alec was relieved to see it, "Just this once Lightwood."

"Although, really, Magnus should be the one you apologise to," Alec mused still smiling with Jace who simply shook his head and smirked as Clary spoke up saying,

"Baby steps Alec, baby steps."

With the tension among the group dissipated easy conversation began to ebb it's way back into their booth and soon Alec was able to lean back and out of the attention of the others eyes and simply watch them, only half listening, lost in his own thoughts.

Call Alec a psychic but he got the impression Jace wasn't exactly Magnus' biggest fan, for whatever reason he may have. But, Alec was sure that it was probably just Jace being Jace who hadn't actually liked Simon at all when he had entered their group. What with Simon being Clary's best friend and then going on to date Isabelle, and Alec remembered how his attitude had shifted from jealousy to protective in an instant as Simon integrated into the group before finally settling on a mildly begrudging friendship.

He decided that he also shouldn't think too much on Jace's feelings towards Magnus as it would make him a bit of a hypocrite. Alec hadn't liked Clary much when she had started dating Jace... not that Clary's relationship with Jace was anything like what Alec's relationship with Magnus was or would be...

As his brain raced through more reasons for Jace's dislike for Magnus Alec's mind came to sharp halt as he realised what exactly he was doing. He shouldn't even be letting it worry him so much. It didn't worry him. Why would it? Was he even Magnus' friend? He was absolutely positive Magnus didn't let his mind plague him with thoughts on whether or not Raphael thought Alec was an okay guy...

But even as Alec tried to push his concerns out of his mind they immediately began chipping away at him again until he allowed them back into focus because maybe another reason Alec supposed Jace may not like Magnus all that much could be put down to that he simply wasn't used to him. Jace wasn't exactly someone who would be seen wearing glitter across his face or with highlights in his hair so he probably was just not used to Magnus and his eccentrics. The only flaw in this theory was Alec himself, who was far more conventional and hard wired by his parents to see and want things traditionally but instead he found himself to not mind Magnus' quirks, and maybe even like them?

He felt like he needed to affirm this before he let his mind race ahead even though no one around him could possibly tell what he was thinking but, this was most definitely not a case of opposites attract. Yes that first night of meeting he'd considered getting Magnus' number but Alec wouldn't have even known what to do with it and it was the only instance Alec had even contemplated asking for it, the moment was gone. The window was closed. Besides... opposite attraction implies reciprocation and Alec had no way of knowing if Magnus thought the same about Alec as Alec did about Magnus. If this was indeed a case of opposites attract, which it wasn't.

Alec just liked Magnus. Liked talking to him and how easy it was, how easy it was to open up about things like the stress he felt he was put under by his father and the company, to open up about his own job, about his friends and their relationships. It surprised Alec at how easy it was to open up to Magnus about these things with either very little effort or not even consciously, like he already trusted Magnus to understand and to not judge him or go around and telling people what Alec had divulged to him. Even on their first meeting and proper conversation in the hidden half darkness of Magnus' kitchen with the party behind the separating wall feeling like a world away, only a mere dull background noise as Magnus smiled at him and told him all about his cats.

"Alec," Came to harsh whisper of Isabelle beside him, jumping him out his revere.

"Hm?" He mumbled, blinking quickly and he realised he'd been blushing as he felt his cheeks heat slightly.

"You were smiling," She whispered, still only low enough for him to hear as the others continued talking, not taking notice of them.

"Was I?" He asked, hiding his mouth behind his mouth and coughed a little in hopes of removing any of his flustered feelings.

"Yeah, what were you doing?" She asked, not mocking (yet probably) but quiet and maybe even slightly cautious.

"I was just thinking," Alec replied, straightening up in his seat and Izzy's playful smile seemed to try and lift the corners of his lips as she asked,

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Alec replied, looking away from her and focusing back on the others.

She smirked as if she already knew, "Whatever it was it had you pretty deep in thought."

"Shut up," Alec muttered and hide his blush behind his hand he moved to rest his face behind and finally tuned back into was Jace was saying while Izzy only shook her head and joined him.

"So I suppose the party was one big disappointment for you Simon?" Jace was grinning.

"What?" Simon asked, looking confused.

"I mean it didn't end in Vegas so night wasted right?" Jace said still grinning.

"No it was alright," Simon replied and Alec noticed how he shifted in his seat a little and Izzy tried to catch his eye before she turned to Jace, smiling,

"Simon had a great time." She turned to see Simon looking to her gratefully, "We both did," She added.

"Next time though," Simon said, looking back now to Jace with confidence not their a second before, "Definitely ending in Vegas next time."

///

*Alec*

Alec found that he was going into work in far better spirits than he had the last two days, maybe it was due to the fact that today he had gotten the right coffee order and had been able to arrive on time. He put a 'Do Not Disturb' notice out to his department and holed himself in his office, determined the finish the last of his reports for tomorrow.

He probably wouldn't have even noticed he was missing the second lunch break that afternoon when a knock at his door made him jump and he was ready to kill whoever it was for interrupting him when he looked up angrily to see Magnus peering in.

"Oh," Alec said to himself and sat him straight before realising Magnus was waiting for Alec to invite him in so he jumped up from his seat and tried to 'not so obviously' compose himself as he went to open the door which was practically impossible due to the fact that nearly all of the walls were made of glass. "Magnus?" He finally said as he opened the door.

"Come in," Alec finally invited, probably too late and Magnus finally stepped in the office which drew Alec's eye to what he had in his hands. Lunch. "That's...," Alec began pointing to plastic box in Magnus' hand and the cup in the other.

"Lunch? Yes. Well specifically your lunch," Magnus said airily as he watched Magnus set the food on his desk and peered at Alec's laptop screen before sighing and pushing it out of the way.

"My lunch?" Alec asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion but moved over to were Magnus had lay out the food all the same.

"Yes, your lunch," Magnus confirmed, "I noted your absence at both of the breaks and was worried."

"Worried?" Alec repeated but either Magnus didn't hear him or was choosing not to comment as he moved to sit opposite him and looked from Alec to the food on his desk as if to say, 'Well, eat up.'

Alec pulled the food closer, the coffee he could tell was just plain black but taped to the side was one packet of sugar and a coffee stick to stir. He then opened up the plastic tub and found a salad, he looked up to see Magnus looking at him he cautiously,

"I asked for your usual, I'm not sure if it's right."

Alec felt oddly touched. Izzy had done this a few times before, on days she knew Alec had big board meeting he had to lead meaning he'd be kept couped up in his office or the board room or was being interrogated by his father as to how it went. She would have a box of his favourite lunch from the canteen or his favourite cafe sitting waiting for him on his desk with a note telling him to eat. No one but Izzy had ever done this before.

"Thank you," He said finally, rather lamely as well probably. He wasn't sure how to express himself properly, he wasn't even sure why Magnus had done it. How had he even noticed his absence... had he been looking for Alec?

Somehow though he could tell Magnus understood exactly but that thank you was trying to convey because he smiled and said, "The coffee order I could make myself although I left the sugar for you to do, I know a few people like to do that themselves although I don't think I know anyone else who takes coffee like you do."

"Jace does," Alec replied with a shrug but really he was even more pleased than before now knowing Magnus had made his coffee himself.

"Jace?" Magnus was asking looking confused.

"My friend, Jace, um blond?" He replied but Magnus was looking as if we was filing through every blond person he'd ever met in his head so Alec went for specifics, "You thought his girlfriend was out of his league?"

"Ah yes Jade! Now I remember," Magnus nodded grinning.

"Jace," Alec corrected but he returned Magnus' smile.

Alec immediately started eating, it only now dawning on him just how hungry he had been. Magnus sat patiently waiting for him to finish, choosing to sit opposite him and look curiously around Alec's office until, just as Alec was finishing, he grabbed at the photo frame on Alec's desk,

"Who's this?" He inquired politely pointing to the picture.

"That's Max," Alec said and couldn't help but smile, "He's my little brother. He's nine."

"A third Lightwood? What did I do to deserve such a gift?" Magnus asked and Alec tried to hide his blush by laughing and looking back to the picture which Magnus copied before saying, "It's quite adorable if I do say so myself."

Alec grinned, both to the comment and the picture. Isabelle had taken it on one of the rare days out they were able to spend alone with their little brother. It was about a year ago, they'd gone to a theme park near the coast and spent the end of their day going on endless loops on the Ferris wheel eating ice cream. The evidence of which was plastered all over Max's face, who was smushed into the side of Alec's as he was boosted on Isabelle's knee in the cramped seats.

Magnus set the photo back down, obviously trying to be gentle and not disturb Alec's thought but as soon as the frame hit the desk Alec was back and looking at Magnus.

"Thank you," Alec said again and Magnus lifted an eyebrow in question, smiling at him. "Not just for the lunch," Alec continued, "But for coming up to see me."

"It's not a problem Alexander," Magnus replied softly and Alec's heart may have rose in his chest a little at hearing his full name.

"I'm pretty sure if you hadn't come up I'd have just kept working... ate when I got home or something, if even then," Alec admitted.

"Then I'm even more glad that I came up," Magnus replied then pulled Alec's laptop closer to him, something that usually made Alec angry. Whenever Jace tried to scroll through his work Alec would slap him away but he found he didn't mind Magnus looking so much. "How many do you have left to do?"

"Only two," Alec answered and Magnus nodded silently before looking back up to Alec.

"Mind if I stay? I could help? If me helping is only going back to refill your coffee," Magnus offered, maybe even shyly but Alec could just be projecting his own feelings again.

"Yeah...," Alec replied and immediately mimicked the smile that fell on Magnus' face, glitter highlighting the slight spark in his eye that was probably just a reflection of the office overhead lights.

Working with Magnus was surprisingly easy. The steady flow of coffee was a nice addition to his work routine and Magnus knew instinctively not to talk and around trip three for coffee he had brought in his own laptop and set about his own work.

It wasn't the kind of help were Magnus was leaning over his shoulder constantly pointing out areas to highlight or work on or fix. It was just the company. The only sound being another person's steady breathing and the click of both laptop's keyboard. The fact that after each report was done Magnus would close over his laptop and read through what Alec had written, furrowing his brow and placing his pen between his teeth, occasionally running a finger across the sentences to hold his place. Showing clearly to Alec he was giving his full attention to what was written. This was something no one had done for him before and it was something he found he could get used to.

Alec had emailed the reports to his dad just before leaving the building, knowing the meeting with his father would be tomorrow after his lunch.

He walked with Magnus all the way done to the taxi's on the street below, departing only as the stepped into their own separate cars. As soon as he was sat inside Alec sat his head back against the seat and closed eyes and fought back a smile. It was the caffeine. The caffeine that was setting his nerves on end. Nothing else.

///

*Alec*

"Alec!" Came the call of Izzy as she walked over to the table he was sat at in the canteen, "And Magnus? Hey!" She added happily, waiting for Magnus to stand up and hug her in welcome.

"And Jace," Jace muttered although Alec was pretty sure he was the only one who heard so he shot Jace a quick smirk, who just rolled his eyes and drank his coffee.

"How did your meeting with dad go?" Izzy asked as she sighed into the cushions of her chair.

"What do you mean? That's not till after lunch?" Alec asked, simultaneously stirring at his coffee.

"Well he called me just before I came in, said he was looking for you. Something about the reports?" Izzy explained although she didn't look that fazed. Alec however was still confused when he felt a sharp jab to his rib.

"What?" He glared harshly, rubbing his side and turning to Jace who wasn't looking at him but straight ahead were Alec followed his gaze.

Standing less than ten feet away, with his arms folded, looking livid was Alec's dad.

"Shit...," Alec muttered and was immediately moved to get up which triggered both Magnus and Izzy to turn to see what was going on, both turning back to look to Alec after seeing what had made him move, "I'll be right back."

He felt Izzy squeeze at his arm as he passed and he reached were his dad stood.

"Izzy told me you wanted to see me?"

"What are you doing here?" His dad said, barely leaving room for a breath after Alec had finished.

"Uh... getting lunch?" Alec replied, sensing a trick question.

"Your lunch break," His father began, rolling up his sleeve to look at his watch sternly, "Does not begin until 12:15, it is now 12:12."

"We, uh, we- we came down early today," Alec answered, trying to stand straight but feeling physically incapable under his father's stare.

"But this isn't just today is it Alexander? You've been coming down early every day this week, when you should be working," His father countered without paused and Alec could only wonder how he knew.

"Alec does work," Suddenly Isabelle's voice was beside him and his insides knotted.

"Isabelle this is not your place," His father warned.

"Iz...," Alec muttered but she stayed rooted to his side.

"Alec comes down early now to get lunch early, so he can miss the rush. He actually gets more work done," She argued.

"Well then explain to me why Alexander still hasn't sent me his reports that I was promised. On your word Alexander, remember?" His father once again countered and Alec blurted out before Isabelle could probably even process a response.

"I sent those reports."

"Then why don't I have them?" His father asked, eyes narrowed and disbelieving.

"I don't know but I did email you them," Alec affirmed.

"I can vouch for Alexander, he did send those reports" Alec's insides froze. Magnus was standing up now at the table and staring at Alec's father, Magnus' boss.

"Who are you?" His father said, glaring noticeably as he took in Magnus' appearance before he seemed to remember, "Ah yes, Bane isn't it?" He immediately turned back to Alec, not allowing Magnus to response and all of a sudden Alec's nerve rose dangerously high.

"I sent those emails," He repeated forcibly now and could feel Izzy looking up at him to see if he was okay.

"Send them again, or bring me the work yourself if you are incapable of that," His father said finally, Alec's blood rising to his ears and pounding in his head, and looked ready to turn away when he halted, "And Alexander?"

"Yes," Alec replied, fighting against clenched teeth.

"You still haven't told me what room to book for you at the hotel. Alone again or have you managed to find a date?"

He wanted to hear that yes Alec had found a date. He wanted to hear a girls name to put down on the order. He wanted Alec to fit his expectations.

Alec was more than just a little bit pissed.

That was probably why he said what he said.

"Yeah."

Alec wasn't sure at what point in the conversation he had gotten up but Jace was suddenly at his other side, looking at him with Izzy as if his skin was turning bright red in front of them.

"Yes, what?" His father asked, standing firmly to the spot and the ringing in Alec's ears began to start.

"Yes, book my room for two."

To his father's credit he didn't let his surprise show, a blink and then he was stating as if it would be a given, "You found a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend," Alec corrected.

He realised there and then that he might faint. His head was bashing at his skull, his ears were sending a high pitched constant note around his brain, his hands were clenched into such tight fists that his nails might actually draw blood from his palm. He was surprised he was still breathing, but he was even more surprised that he could still hold his father's gaze.

"Send me the name," His father said simply, but Alec could practically feel the venom he was radiating as he stared at his son before turning and walking out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, his shoulders fell down and moved to lean against the wall as Izzy and Jace crowded around him, they were probably asking him what the hell just happened but he didn't really know, he was ready to keel over. And then he saw Magnus moving out to leave and he jumped.

///

*Magnus*

Boyfriend.

Obviously.

Of course he had a boyfriend.

Oh look, Magnus thought idly as he made for the door, I care.

When did that happen?

"Magnus!" His hand was on the handle. He should just push it and leave. "Magnus!" But Alexander was calling his name and Magnus could hear the increasing noise of the thundering sound of his feet approaching. So he turned around, trying to smile.

"Alec."

Alec looked out of breath. He looked like he could fall to the floor at any given second.

"Magnus," Alec said again, as if that was all he had been wanting to say.

Despite how he wanted nothing more than to leave he could tell Alec still needed him, so he stayed, "That was quite the show," He said finally then watched Alec sway on the spot, "Or maybe the word ordeal would suit better, you really should sit down."

"No," Alec said immediately before clearing his throat and straightening up, and Magnus' small sense of self pity was pushed to the side by Alec's urgent tone.

"Alec are you alright?"

Alec looked back for a moment at Isabelle and Jace before back to Magnus, mouth open and eyes wide, as if lost for words before he whispered, "I don't have a boyfriend."

.

"Excuse me?" Magnus asked and Alec looked back to his siblings in panic before repeating,

"I don't have a boyfriend."

.

"I'm not sure I follow," Magnus said but really what else could Alec be saying.

"I don't have a boyfriend I just...," Alec said again, looking back once more before continuing, "I don't know what happened. I just, I just-. It was just something to shut up my dad."

All Magnus could do was blink and Alec continued, slowly seeming to catch his breath.

"Which I shouldn't have done," Alec was saying as if Magnus had stayed silent and appeared to find a great deal of importance in once again clarifying by repeating, "Because I don't have a boyfriend."

"You've said that yes," Magnus said and despite himself he smiled which for some reason was what seemed to finally diffuse Alec completely and Magnus watched him return it. Nervously yes but he returned it.

"Yeah... it's just... Now my dad thinks I have a boyfriend," Alec said, this was also something already established Magnus noted, "A boyfriend I'm now bringing to the work getaway."

"But he doesn't exist," Magnus replied slowly.

"Exactly, and... And I don't want you to think that-,  to think that I-, that you aren't-," Alec spoke vigorously then immediately seemed to lose his nerve and slow down before looking to his shoes and added in a completely different tone of voice, graver and more serious than ever, "I can't tell him I lied. He-... He won't like that."

"So you need a boyfriend?" Magnus asked, once again slowly, feeling like he was treading in foreign waters but Alec looked up, his bottom lip caught in his teeth and Magnus realised what was suddenly apparently happening before Alec said it,

"A fake boyfriend yeah."

"Alexander...," Magnus whispered, now understanding what was happening. Was he really serious?

"I know," Alec groaned and pulled a hand down his face, almost leaning forward into Magnus, "But I don't know what else to do... and you... I mean, you and... Me and, I just-"

"Alec?" Magnus managed not to jump but Alec wasn't so lucky. He turned to look, now standing by Magnus, at Izzy who had finally decided to walk over, Jace in tow. "Care to explain?"

Alec looked utterly helpless and Magnus couldn't help it. He took Alec's hand, felt him jolt slightly at the touch but Magnus only tightened his hold as he stared at Isabelle.

"It's very new," Magnus said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how this chapter went. I mean... it's supposed to be like a big moment obviously but I don't know if I like how I did it? Is it rushed? Is it shit? I don't know I just knew it had to be published and that I'd already rewritten twice so I refused to do it again.  
> If you did like it however I would be thrilled to know so I don't wallow in self pity and hatred until I update again next week but yanno...  
> NEXT CHAPTER: we get some fluff because I like fluff and it's easier to write, so yay! For those of you that have been messaging me on tumblr and asking about when you can expect the trip to start, it will be either next chapter or the one after that, depends.  
> Also to the people asking if they will share a bed? ;)


	6. Chapter Six

*Alec*

Alec was in a state of shock. As Izzy's widening gaze turned into an elated gasp and Jace stood back in confusion, the only thing Alec was aware of was the tight grip of Magnus' hand in his own.

Alec hadn't even been able to ask, at least not really, and Magnus had complied instantaneously. Had accepted his role that was all due to Alec's stupidity. Had taken Alec's hand and was now readily listening to and answering all of Isabelle's questions.

"When, when?" Izzy was asking, the world's widest smile across her face that Alec hadn't known she was capable of making.

"Oh, officially?" Magnus was asking teasingly before looking up at Alec in a staged 'I'm thinking' expression before shrugging and turning back to Isabelle, "Wednesday afternoon?"

"Before the party?" Isabelle asked, looking as if she was committing each detail to memory, before Magnus nodded and she smirked, "So that was what that joke meant."

"Hm?" Magnus replied curiously and Alec wondered how he could take this so easily in his stride.

"The 'He's not my boyfriend' joke about Raphael," Izzy supplied and Magnus smiled openly.

"Ah yes, yes that was just a small joke between me and Alexander. Before he asked me he thought I was dating Raphael," Magnus explained and Alec caught Izzy's surprised eye.

"Alec asked you out?" She exclaimed and Alec felt Magnus' hold on his hand tighten a little, probably in fear he'd slipped up but the moment was gone as he replied smiling,

"Oh you should have seen him. Could only get half the sentence out before I had to finish it for him."

Izzy was smiling now and Magnus' grip relaxed a notch, "That sounds like Alec."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it," Magnus agreed, now looking up to Alec and smiling softly and while Alec had to force a return smile he gave Magnus' hand a quick squeeze hoping with all he had that it conveyed his thanks.

"Well you have to meet the rest of the group," Isabelle declared happily, "Officially I mean. As Alec's boyfriend."

"I would love to!" Magnus agreed so enthusiastically that Alec had to ogle slightly at him in wonderment, "You are all welcome to my apartment this evening! I can have Alexander send you the details."

"Fantastic," Izzy grinned and enveloped Magnus in a hug so big Alec had to fight to keep a hold of his hand, "I'll see you later Magnus." She said with a final grin and threw Alec such a genuinely proud look that Alec felt a little ashamed.

That only left Jace, who had stood and watched the events pan out in silence. He was now standing rooted to his spot, mouth open ready to say something but nothing came out, squinting slightly at Magnus as if he was trying to figure him out before looking to Alec like he was a different person. His eyes fell finally to their holding hands and something in his gaze seemed to soften and he gave Alec a small smile which Alec copied straight away, "I'll see you later." He placed a hand quickly to Alec's shoulder with a final smile before he left as well, leaving them alone.

They existed in silence for a moment before Alec remembered they were still holding hands and he released him immediately and took a step back and looked quickly to his feet before back up to Magnus who seemed to have been looking at him the entire time.

"I know I can't ask you to do this," Alec muttered.

"And you didn't. I choose to help you remember," Magnus assured him quietly.

"Still... what I'm asking you to do... to pretend, to pretend that we're...," Alec rambled, still quiet and not quite meeting Magnus' eye.

"There are worse things to be asked to do Alexander," Magnus was saying and at the use of his full name Alec finally held his gaze and Magnus smiled.

Alec sighed deeply but relaxed all the same, it was a strange realisation that Magnus could calm him so effortlessly, "Still... it can't be fun for you." Alec finally said and realised he was hoping for a certain response as Magnus smiled wider,

"On the contrary now I have an incredibly attractive boyfriend."

Alec snorted and shook his head at Magnus in amusement but really his heart beat lifted slightly before he sighed again and just said, "I'm still sorry."

"How many times will I have to tell you Alexander, it's really okay. I don't mind. I'll help you for however long you need... however long that may be," Magnus responded and Alec didn't miss how he was leaving the option's deadline open.

"I didn't even think about that," Alec groaned.

"Give yourself some credit Alexander, you were under a very stressful situation," Magnus soothed and Alec realised in that moment it was the first time someone had asked him if he was okay or at least the first time he heard them consciously as Magnus added, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...," Alec mumbled then looked to Magnus' disbelieving expression and continued, "Really, I'm okay. Surprisingly. I'm really okay. Is that bad?"

"No not at all," Magnus assured, looking almost proud, "You stood up for yourself, not many people are able to do that... Although you're way of doing it is quite extreme."

Alec huffed out another laugh that seemed to relax Magnus, "Yeah, I'm usually better when I'm under pressure I swear."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Magnus teased before sighing and looking back in the direction that the others had left and turned back to Alec, "I suppose I should prepare for playing host tonight, what do you recommend?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Alec said then smiled at the amused exasperation Magnus gave him, "Yeah I forgot, no more apologising. But we usually just have a game night or watch a movie."

"What game would you prefer? I could break out the scrabble?" Magnus replied and Alec couldn't help but beam at him as he said,

"You like scrabble?" Then, noting Magnus' bemused expression, he continued, "I suggested scrabble last time and they all said it was an old mans game that you wouldn't like."

"Talking about me with your friends already Alexander?" Magnus asked, appearing pleasantly surprised before covering it up with a wink to Alec making him blush and begin a sentence of slight stammering before Magnus smiled and changed topics, "And what about food?"

Alec latched onto the less embarrassing topic, hoping he could at some point master the art of not getting flustered every time Magnus flirted with him because honestly they were dating now, kind of anyways, " Any choice of take out should be fine, you don't have to cook."

"Well at least that's something. My kitchen isn't stocked with the best of ingredients unless you count coffee and toast as fine cuisine, I'm not the best cook," Magnus explained.

"Well you can't be any worse than Izzy, she could burn water," Alec grinned matching Magnus' expression before he gave Alec a mock reprimanding stare,

"Alexander, don't tease Isabelle."

"You haven't tasted her cooking yet," Alec shrugged.

"Yet?" Magnus inquired, quirking an eyebrow looking slightly pleased.

"After the trip I'm sure Izzy will invite you to have some kind of meal," Alec answered faltering slightly before adding, "I mean we're still going to hang out after the trip right? We'll still be friends?"

Alec watched as Magnus hesitated before answering, smile gone and Alec wondered if he looked mildly upset but he was probably just bringing on a case of more wishful thinking because oh shit. Did Magnus not want to be friends after this? Would he think it would be too awkward? Just this one favour and then Alec wouldn't be speaking to him again, Izzy wouldn't be invited to anymore of his parties due to her association to Alec, Alec wouldn't have anyone to read through the other half of his reports when they got back, Alec wouldn't be able to go down early for lunch to see Magnus again? And in that split second before Magnus replied Alec realised how much he'd miss him.

But then Magnus put on a smile and said, "Of course we'll still be friends Alexander, you're stuck with me for the long haul now."

"'Stuck with you' implies I wouldn't want you around," Alec said, finding the words and courage to say them from who knows were, and finished rather awkwardly probably, "Which I do. Want you around I mean."

Magnus smiled at him and everything was alright, "The feeling is mutual Alexander."

///

*Magnus*

Magnus had planned things before of course. Had planned more parties than there were days in the year and most had gone swimmingly spare for those brief few that had been interrupted by Camille's appearance because she had heard Magnus' life had been going well at that time and thought that needed changing but most had been an overwhelming success.

There had been the time were, through no fault of his own (or at least through very little fault of his own), somehow Ragnor's skin had been dyed bright green which had altered his forced devil's Halloween costume although Magnus and Catarina both agreed he suited the horned and furiously green look famously. Her opinion on the whole thing changed of course quite drastically when the same thing happened to her only this time blue but how was Magnus to know the water in the pool would react so strongly to her sensitive skin. He was merely thankful she had been the first to dive in and not himself.

His favourite party by far had to be yet another Halloween party where Raphael had somehow got his vampire teeth stuck in his mouth (too much make up glue possibly? Once again NOT Magnus' fault if he was indeed the one who applied it.) and Raphael was forced to wear them for a week as the glue naturally weakened.

Magnus of course was not exempt from morning surprises after his parties, and no not just the kinds in his bed. He had woken one morning to find his eyes bright yellow and realised he had fallen unconscious with his colour contacts still in and scared the life out of Catarina when she popped by that afternoon to help him remove them. Warning: costume contacts should not be worn while you sleep.

But yes, Magnus had planned so many parties it had become almost second nature to him. He always knew exactly what needed to be done. What theme was there to be if any, the decorations, the music, the food and of course the drink. This particular party however was proving to be a little more challenging, partly because it wasn't a party at all more of a gathering really.

Which was entirely the problem. Aside from Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael popping by from time to time Magnus had never had such a small group of people coming over to his apartment. Especially people who were all but strangers to him and given the context? It felt so small and intimate which was ridiculous to think he had to keep reminding himself because he wasn't actually Alexander's boyfriend, this was just a nice way to break into the group and gauge how difficult it would be to convince each one of them of his and Alexander's apparent love for one another.

Well. Not love, obviously, it was really too early in their relationship to have feelings of love but if asked Magnus could quite confidently say that, if the relationship was real, then he was sure, though it was very early on, that they both had some stronger than usual feelings for each other at this point. Or at least Magnus did. Hypothetically. Metaphorical Magnus would be becoming quite enamored and infatuated with the older Lightwood...

///

Time passed and Magnus had swept through his apartment twice, obsessing over the placing of every coaster and whether or not the setting of the brightness to his lights would be found too bright for his upcoming guests. He had already lay out seventeen leaflets for different and varying take away restaurants and not just the Chinese down the street because maybe Alexander, and his friends of course, would prefer pizza, or Indian, or burgers, or any number of things. Magnus was prepared for them all.

Magnus was just finished scanning meticulously over his outfit that he had tried to dial down a notch because Alexander had rather nervously told him that he was worried Jace just wasn't used to the glitter. It was a testament to how much Magnus felt the need to calm Alexander's nerves that he had listened and kept the glitter to a minimum, only a dash in his purple highlighted hair. He had guessed the blond boy Jace wasn't his number one fan but he wasn't entirely convinced it was to do with his make up. But, to please Alexander he had decided to make an effort and even remember the boys name, although apparently it was alright for him to forget the boy Simon's name and maybe even intentionally get it wrong because apparently it was a running joke among the group. He may have to try that around Raphael, try and tease another reaction out of him.

His black button shirt matched his black trousers were quite tight yes but he had picked a pair that wouldn't require his bedazzled belt so that was at least one aspect of his clothing 'dialed down'. He'd even kept his blazer plain but still purple to match his hair. Overall Magnus was quite pleased at his efforts.

The buzzer rang, alerting him to the arrival of Alec and friends and he pressed a button to allow them up to his door. As he made his way past the breakfast bar in his kitchen to greet them at his front door he made eye contact with Church who seemed to glare,

"You better behave."

///

*Alec*

Alec was absolutely terrified. Not of seeing Magnus again but given what happened in their last meeting it could probably be reason enough. No, Alec was terrified of his friends meeting Magnus, although he supposed they already had to some extent. But that had only been for a few minutes, Magnus had actually spent the majority of that evening talking to Alec, not that Alec minded the attention.

This time was different though, this time it wasn't just a hello and a few short sentences, this time it was for a couple of hours at least, this time they were meeting Magnus as Alec's boyfriend and yes part of Alec was scared they'd see through it but mainly he was afraid they wouldn't like Magnus on closer inspection which was stupid, Magnus was great. But what if they embarrassed Alec in front of Magnus more than he already did himself?

Alec couldn't continue his flailing thoughts anymore as when they finally reached Magnus' door and he was pushed to the front,

"What? He's your boyfriend," Jace shrugged.

For a split second Alec thought Jace knew but in the same thought he hit himself and decided that if after every word his friends said he thought they knew about it being fake he'd go insane. So he swallowed down the thought and knocked the door.

Almost instantly Magnus was stood to greet them, the door opened and the handle still in his hand and Alec wondered if he had been stood ready and waiting for them. He smiled.

"Magnus!" Izzy grinned, stepping in first and hugging Magnus just as excitedly as she had before. It seemed that news of their relationship had been taken very well by her at least. "This is Simon, my boyfriend," She smiled, gesturing for Simon to come in after her, relating information Magnus already knew.

"Hey," Simon said happily, once again wearing his Star Wars t-shirt that Magnus seemed to notice as well and Alec tried not to cringe too much.

"A fan of Star Wars I see," Magnus smiled, shaking Simon's hand and Simon grinned wider,

"Yeah, you?"

Magnus smirked a little before replying simply, "Han shot first."

Simon looked as though Magnus had given him the holy grail before he seemed to recover and nodded before looking over to Alec, "You have taste."

Alec choked and Izzy grinned as she guided Simon away and over to the sofas, now letting Clary come in properly, dragging Jace alongside her, "Hi, I'm Clary. Jace's girlfriend."

"You already know who I am," Jace added simply and Alec tried not to groan but Magnus still smiled and looked to Clary,

"Yes, you were looking at a few of the pieces in my art collection."

"Yeah, they look amazing," Clary nodded, looking over her shoulder to one piece on the wall by the door before back to Magnus.

"It would appear you have taste as well," Magnus smiled and added, "Although I would say you are way out of this ones league."

Jace looked offended and Clary laughed before looking to Alec, "I agree with Simon. I approve."

"And you, Jace?" Magnus asked pleasantly.

"We'll see," Jace answered plainly and Alec watched Clary roll her eyes to Magnus as if saying 'boyfriends right?' and guiding Jace over to the others.

Finally Alec took that as his cue to enter, shutting Magnus' door behind him. It was strange seeing Magnus' apartment like this seen as his past experiences both involved throbbing lights varying in colour, speed and brightness. Without the blaring noise and streaming lights and hoard of bodies pressing together as they danced to the music or drank gallons of alcohol the place actually looked... homey?

Magnus had at least four bean bags laid out across the floor by the coffee table, the coffee table had about ten coasters spread on top, the sofas and chairs around the table had at least two cushions each in varying patterns and colours and a fireplace Alec had never noticed was burning beside the TV.

Magnus pulled Alec's focus again however when he spoke up rather quietly so only Alec could hear him, "So how did I do?"

"Huh?" Alec asked furrowing his eyebrows at Magnus.

"With your friends. Good first proper introductions or was it too much? The joke about Jace and Clary was it okay or rude?" Magnus asked, still quiet but Alec realised with some surprise that Magnus had been, and probably still was, worried or at least nervous about what Alec's friends would think of him. The thought made Alec quite pleased.

"No it was fine. You were great actually, Simon probably loves you now," Alec said reassuring and Magnus seemed to relax a little.

"I hope he's aware I'm a committed man now and I think Raphael would be rather put out," Magnus joked but Alec could only focus on the first part and fought back a smile.

"And Izzy, I think she's rooting for us," Alec replied and with a small sense of realisation he realised he had just flirted back. Without a blush or a stammer.

"Not that I don't find you guys cute I was hoping we could order some food," Simon called, snapping Alec's attention to the group as they all looked from what appeared to be leaflets out on the coffee table to Magnus and Alec. "I have to give you props for being prepared though, I didn't even know there was an Ethiopian take away."

"I'm thinking fish and chips," Jace said, scanning back over the leaflets.

"Oh yeah that sounds good," Clary grinned, joining him in his search but Simon spoke up frowning,

"There isn't one for fish and chips."

In unison they all looked up to Magnus as if he would just magically pull out another leaflet for them but of course he didn't and Alec suddenly felt oddly protective over him and the way something like panic seemed to flash across his face and Alec remembered how he'd wanted to make a good impression,

"I don't really want fish and chips," Alec said drawing all eyes to him, "What about some Chinese food? Look Magnus already has three options out for us."

Magnus looked like he could kiss him.

The others looked among themselves looking slightly annoyed except Isabelle who'd stood aside from the food choosing but, catching Alec's eye, she spoke up, picking up one of the Chinese leaflets as she did so, "I've been craving Chinese all day! A girl at work actually recommended this place and I've been dying to try it."

Isabelle had a way of making people cave to whatever she suggested and usually it would annoy Alec to no end but in this instant, seeing Magnus let a small breath he must have been holding in apprehension as the others agreed and moved to look through the menu, Alec couldn't have helped but feel grateful for it now.

///

The restaurant Izzy picked ended up being one just a few buildings down from Magnus' so the food was there in less than half an hour and Magnus had it laid out buffet style ready for everyone to pick and choose from within in seconds.

"So what are we going to do?" Simon asked, mouth filled with rice.

"I was suggested to prepare game options," Magnus answered.

"Oh cool, what's first?" Simon replied enthusiastically. And as Magnus turned around to fetch something behind his chair Jace looked over to Alec and smirked,

"I guess we'll have to miss out on your fun board game suggestions."

Alec rolled his eyes and Jace grinned but when they looked back to Magnus who had now turned back around, game in hand, Jace's eyebrows shot up.

"Scrabble?" Magnus asked politely and threw a wink over to Alec and Alec decided he couldn't have asked for a better, fake, boyfriend.

///

"That doesn't count!" Jace yelled, pointing angrily to the word Magnus had just spelled out, "'Asshole' is not a word you can put in scrabble!"

"Not in the rule book Jace," Izzy grinned shrugging as she marked down Magnus' points. He was winning.

"You're just pissed he got it on a tripe letter," Simon smirked and Jace glared at him,

"Shut up Sam." But Simon didn't get annoyed at Jace for using the wrong name, he just rolled his eyes and smiled over to Clary who took the hint.

"It counts Jace," She smiled gently but Alec knew she was holding back a laugh at the pleading look he shot her.

"He's only winning because he's got Alec 'the human dictionary' Lightwood on his team," Jace grumbled.

"Boyfriend perks, I can't help that Alexander has a wide vocabulary," Magnus grinned, looking from Jace to Alec who tried not to smile too widely.

"Yeah okay, you know he doesn't even like being called Alexander," Jace replied.

"I don't mind," Alec said quietly probably only so Magnus could hear but he caught Izzy smirking at him in the corner of his eye.

"I think we should move on to something else before Jace erupts," Izzy smirked and Jace could't even protest as Simon drowned him out saying,

"You have Just Dance right?"

///

Magnus had won Just Dance as well, followed closely by Izzy, then Clary, then Jace, then Simon, then Alec who felt too stupid to really try. Alec did win at Mario Kart though, causing Jace to yell at him for hitting him with a blue shell but forgiving him after he pushed Alec off of rainbow road.

The one down point in the night was when Alec's phone had beeped with a simple 'okay' message from his dad as confirmation of Magnus' name as his date for the trip that Izzy had read as she brought Alec his phone over. She didn't stop scowling for about ten minutes.

Even Jace had lightened up as the night went on and was hopefully warming up to Magnus a little, which seemed to happen after Alec had moved to sit right next to Magnus in the aftermath of his father's text and Alec keep telling himself it was done simply to spite his dad but his dad obviously wouldn't ever know what Alec did but it was not solely done because Magnus was warm and smelled nice. Definitely not. Magnus didn't seem to mind and smiled at Alec quietly when he did so and Jace hadn't said a rude thing to Magnus the rest of the evening.

Eventually they said their goodbyes and left, Izzy and Clary both hugging Magnus in turn, Simon slapping his back with a grin and Jace giving a small smile a nod. Alec hovered behind a little for his goodbye but the others didn't wait on him so he didn't feel rushed.

"I had fun. You did good. You did well I mean. As in, like, everyone seems to like you. Even Jace a little which is good," Alec said suddenly feeling nervous as he toyed with the end of his jacket.

"I'm glad," Magnus smiled and he was close to Alec, not toe to toe but Alec could probably reach for his hand easily enough.

"You don't think they...they could tell do you?" Alec asked and the same emotion that passed Magnus' eyes as when Alec asked if they'd still be friends after everything flitted across his face.

"No I think we're good."

"Good...," Alec muttered then felt like it wasn't enough before he said goodbye so he repeated, "I had fun."

Magnus smiled at him almost fondly before replying, "So did I Alexander... you don't mind me calling you that do you? I know you said but..."

"I don't mind," Alec assured, "It's... nice. When you say it I mean," Magnus raised his eyebrows a little with a smile and Alec blushed, "Compared to my parents I mean. I prefer you to them, I mean-"

"I understand," Magnus said, sounding amused.

Alec stood in the doorway ready to leave, boyfriends kiss goodbye right? But they weren't really 'boyfriends' so obviously it didn't apply but he hoped that at some point maybe... Did he hope? That was new. But then again maybe it wasn't.

Instead Alec just said, "I'll see you tomorrow. At the airport."

"At the airport," Magnus repeated as confirmation.

"Goodnight," Alec said as he back stepped to the top of the stairs holding tightly to the banister.

"Goodnight Alexander," Magnus smiled and Alec turned around finally, hearing the door close softly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look me posting two days early. This is basically a thank you to everyone who sent me messages about the last chapter because you were honestly all lovely and I don't deserve you.  
> This was fluffy I hope, I liked writing this one and I hope you guys like it too(?????)  
> I'm actually going away on holidays for a week on the 23rd so I don't know if I'll be able to update again before the start of August but keep a look out and I'll try to upload again as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter Seven

*Magnus*

"Magnus! Over here!"

Magnus' head looked up at the sound, as he pulled his suitcase along behind him onto the footpath and out of his taxi, it took him less than ten seconds to spot the group.

Isabelle was waving over to him, already wearing her floppy sun hat and black matching sunglasses. Simon stood out as always, with a bright blue t-shirt bearing the Superman emblem on the chest, peering over Clary's shoulder, who was reading what appeared to be a leaflet. Jace sat uninterested, leaning against his bag and playing on his phone. Alec, from what Magnus could tell, seemed to stand up straighter when he followed his sister's gaze and Magnus' caught his eye.

Magnus didn't mean to ignore the others but he just couldn't find it in himself to tear his eyes away from Alexander, who seemed to be in the same boat as Magnus. The thought made Magnus quite pleased.

"Soooo?" Isabelle said finally and Magnus blinked once, twice, three times before looking finally over to Isabelle and give her a look of polite confusion, "Are we getting to see a kiss hello or should we just stand here?"

Even if Magnus could have thought up a smooth response he wouldn't have been able to make it as Isabelle's attention was immediately pulled to smirk over at Alec who made a cross between a choke and an odd sputtering sound and when Magnus looked back over to him his face was scarlet.

"What?" Isabelle smirked, "I'm expecting lovebird behaviour from you two."

"It's a work trip Izzy, not the time for... lovebird...behaviour," Alec replied, reddening by the second.

"Come on, it's my big bro's first real relationship I'm expecting something," Isabelle continued, grinning devilishly and perhaps if it had involved anyone else Magnus would have found it amusing but this was Alexander and Magnus could practically feel the panic radiating off of him so he did was he could, and took Alec's hand.

"Voila," Magnus said, giving Alec's hand a quick squeeze in silent support and he was surprised (although not unpleasantly) to feel Alec squeeze back, "Lovebird behaviour."

Isabelle rolled her eyes but she smiled with fond exasperation when she said, "Not the something I was meaning Magnus. Just one kiss?"

"I'd rather you wouldn't," Came the sudden voice of Jace who finally sighed and pocketed his phone.

"It's the honeymoon phase of their relationship Jace, you'll have to get used to it," Izzy replied, quickly accompanied by Simon who now was looking in on the conversation,

"Honeymoon phase? You and Clary should know all about that. You two were a walking porno for weeks- Ow!" Clary had just punched Simon's arm before stuffing the leaflet into her bag, "Okay, sorry, sorry!" Simon hastily exclaimed, back stepping from Clary and rubbing his arm.

Clary rolled her eyes exasperatedly in his direction before shaking her head as if to erase the last few seconds and turned to the group, "Plane leaves in an hour. We need to get moving."

And with one swish of her ginger hair she turned and marched inside with Jace joining her immediately, but not without a quick glare to Simon who backed away to follow behind Isabelle, who simply laughed. Magnus went to give Alec's hand another quick squeeze when Alec beat him to it and with one small silent look they set off after the others.

Boarding the plane was largely a blur for Magnus and he only noticed a change in his surroundings whenever he had to let go of Alexander's hand. Luckily he never had enough time to begin missing the feeling because almost as soon as he was back by Alec's side it was Alec himself who made what Magnus suspected (and metaphorical Magnus hoped) to be an instinctive grab for Magnus' hand and kept a tight hold for the next few steps as if he was afraid Magnus would try to pull away. He wouldn't pull away. He didn't want to.

Alec and Magnus ended up being seated away from the others but still together and Magnus thought that was just fine. Alec paused before going into the seats, "Which do you prefer?"

"Hm?" Magnus replied, pulling himself out of his silent revere.

Alec seemed to fight a small smile and looked away for a split second before looking back to Magnus, "The seat. Do you want the window or the aisle?"

"The aisle, if you don't mind of course," Magnus answered.

"No that's good actually. I like looking out the window," Alec said happily, now sliding into his seat and keeping a firm hold onto Magnus as he pulled him into the seat as well.

"The big, responsible, management man likes looking out the window?" Magnus teased and smiled at how Alec rolled his eyes.

"I like watching everything get smaller and, I don't know just, blue's my favourite colour," Alec shrugged, leaning his head back slightly against the headrest.

"You mean it's not black?" Magnus asked in fake shock, coaxing another smile out of Alexander which he took as a win and silently lay his head back as well. The flight was going to be long and they'd arrive at the hotel in an earlier time zone and would need the sleep.

They sat like that until the plane finally took off in a comfortable silence. Alec, still staring out to the now passing clouds and blue sky around them, and Magnus, eyes closed and fighting the urge to rub his thumb over Alec's hand that was still in his.

"What's yours?" Alec muttered after a moment.

"Hm?" Magnus replied softly, eyes still closed.

"Your favourite colour," Alec explained and Magnus turned his head slightly and opened his eyes to find Alexander watching him quietly, almost shyly even? His hazel eyes soft in the low light of the airplane. Magnus liked a wide variety of colours of course, just look at his wardrobe, but he'd never had a specific favourite... Purple perhaps? Now however? In that moment? In that split second of cliche realisation the complete an utter sappy side of him was positive he had just found his favourite colour.

Somehow emboldened to make a fool of himself Magnus spoke, "I like a lot of different colours, arguably purple...," Magnus mused in the same soft tone Alec had used to ask and when Alec's gaze dropped a inch he continued, wanting to make eye contact again, "Although right now? I'm feeling rather inclined to a mixture of green, and gold, and brown. All in one."

"There's a word for that you know," Alec replied, almost smiling as he seemed to slowly catch on to Magnus' implication.

"Hazel," Magnus said simply and Alec looked to him, momentarily frozen with some unreadable softness across his expression, before rolling his eyes with an amused scoff. Magnus decided his sappiness was becoming rather obvious and decided to roll it back with exaggerated teasing as he added, grinning, "It's often found in eye colours I believe."

Alec didn't got red, he didn't even go a mute pink, in fact he merely looked away with another roll of his eyes before a small almost barely there smile painted across his face and resolutely stared ahead. Magnus almost worried he was still too transparent with his teasing but he could hardly find it in himself to worry about it too much as he could still see Alec's face and no matter how hard he seemed to be trying to contain it Magnus could quite clearly see the unmistakable pride that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. That and the fact that he still held Magnus' hand.

Alec didn't reply for a while, his head falling back into his seat and Magnus finally turned away to mimic his actions and close his eyes again.

"We'll have to get to know each other," Alec said, speaking quietly once again then a pause before adding, "Properly I mean. The little things, like your favourite colour."

"What do you want to know?" Magnus quizzed. This entire interaction was beginning to feel foreign to him. It was soft and quiet and oddly intimate considering they hadn't Alec's friends for an audience to pretend for. This was a conversation they could have normally, over coffee or as they unpacked at the hotel yet Alec had chosen to instigate it now. Quietly and holding hands even though they were practically alone, hidden from view and with no real need for them to be touching at all. Magnus couldn't complain but he also couldn't say it didn't confuse the hell out of him a little.

"Anything," Alec replied and Magnus could feel him shrug and when Magnus didn't reply he added, "I know we can't learn everything with one plane journey but we can still try. For the whole... fake dating thing," Magnus should have guessed that was all this was for but then, with a slight start, he suddenly felt Alec's thumb drawing circles over the back of Magnus' hand, maybe subconsciously, probably subconsciously... but then again maybe not? And he felt his heart stop as he waited for Alec to say something. "But not just that. Because I want to. Get to know you I mean. Properly."

Magnus didn't know what to say. How could he follow that? Should he even try to follow that or would he ruin the moment? Was that even supposed to be a moment or was Alec just as tired as he was and being his friendly and naturally shy self?

"I used to always wanted to open my own club," Magnus finally offered and heard small huff of laughter come from Alec, "I'm perfectly serious."

"I can imagine it. You'd be crowded by an entourage of people wherever you sat down. I'd get free drinks obviously," Alec joked and Magnus could hear his smile.

"Are you saying you'd actually come out to a club to dance and drink Alexander? You're not as clean cut as you'd have me believe," Magnus teased.

"My turn," Alec said, a smile still in his voice, "Um, I listen to audio books while I work sometimes? Like when I'm cooking, cleaning, or at the office. Probably more than I listen to actual music."

God, what a nerd. It was incredibly adorable.

By the end of the flight Magnus had learnt quite a bit about Alexander. His favourite colour, what books he liked, what food he liked, favourite season, favourite holiday, that he had a gym membership he actually actively used. Magnus had tried to keep his facts general. He had wanted to keep a sense of ambiguity about him because maybe Alexander would be scared away by the details of Magnus' life. As the hours went by however Magnus began to ease into the conversation told Alexander a bit about Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael, Tessa, Will, and Jem (to name a few). He mentioned how he was banned from Peru but didn't explain how or why, saving that story for another time, and Alec hadn't asked. He said he was an only child but went no further into his family than that. Nothing there that Alec would be happy to hear.

By the time they had landed Magnus had to release Alec's hand too stretch out his fingers and gain back proper circulation but with no hesitation took back Alec's hand. Which he told himself was just so that he could get comfortably back into the roll of his fake boyfriend. Alec didn't seem to mind though, he probably wanted to get back into character as well. But then again they hadn't really 'left character' since they boarded the plane and they could have done at any point during the flight... Magnus really shouldn't think too much about it. False hope was a terrible thing because that's all Magnus seems to do around Alec now, hope.

"There you guys are!" Isabelle called as they stepped out of the airport with their bags to see the large minibus that would escort them to the resort. Everyone looked exhausted except Isabelle who was waving energetically for them to come over.

"How longs the drive?" Clary yawned as she fell deeper into Jace who had her huddled into his side.

"About an hour," Isabelle answered and everyone groaned causing her to roll her eyes, "It'll fly by come on." And with that she entered the bus with them all clambering in behind her.

///

The drive most certainly did not 'fly by' as Isabelle had said it would and when they arrived at the hotel they were all so terribly jet lagged that they couldn't take the time to appreciate what a five star hotel they were staying at. One by one, or couple by couple, they checked in and wordlessly went off to their respective rooms to rest up for a couple of hours before going down to the dining rooms to have dinner.

Magnus was trailing slightly behind Alexander which is probably why he walked straight into him after entering their hotel room.

"Alexander?" Magnus mumbled as he blinked up to see his face but Alec was simply staring ahead and Magnus peered around him to see what was wrong.

Ah.

"Forgot. Sorry I just-, the double bed...," Alec said, not blinking and still watching the bed before he added, quieter this time, "I don't know how this will work..."

"You take the bed Alexander, look there's a sofa. I can use that," Magnus said in an effort to ease whatever mild panic Alexander was experiencing but it seemed to have the opposite effect as Alexander spun on the spot to looked incredulously at Magnus,

"What? No! If anyone should take the sofa it's me. I got you into this mess the least I can do is give you the bed."

"I agreed to this mess Alexander which means I agreed to taking the sofa," Magnus reasoned and then they stared between each other and then the bed and sofa in hopelessness before the silence was broken by Alec's small poorly concealed yawn.

"You're tired," Magnus whispered now looking gently up at Alec with a smile.

"So are you," Alec argued but he saw how he fought another yawn that seemed to be trying to come up. Magnus shook his head fondly and with no opposition, which was most likely a testament to how tired Alec really was, Magnus moved past Alec and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Go to sleep Alexander," Magnus muttered, fighting a small smile, the grogginess of sleep already pulling him in and left Alec with no choice but to retreat to the bed.

///

*Alec*

A loud knocking woke Alec with a start.

"I'm coming in in ten seconds so if you two aren't decent you better be soon!" Shit. Izzy.

Alec's head shot up and looked over to where Magnus was just beginning to look up from the sofa, his hair no longer styled perfectly up, with one side slightly plastered to his cheek and one eye has smudged eyeliner giving him a slight panda look, Alec wished he could appreciate it properly but for more than one reason he knew now was not the time. The main one being the second knock that made Magnus properly jump up.

"Ten! Nine-," Izzy began.

"Shit," Alec breathed and made Magnus' eye.

"Eight! Seven-."

"Get in here," Alec whispered quickly and threw the duvet over slightly and Alec's brain tried to compute as to what exactly what he had just said was going to entail but he seemed to short circuit for a second. A second they didn't have as Izzy continued,

"Six! Five!-."

Magnus sprung up from the sofa and nearly vaulted over the back of the sofa and tripped over his own feet and into the bed and practically crawled over to Alec, who was trying not to feel too mortified at what was happening.

"Four! Three!-."

Magnus was now under the covers and throwing the duvet over them both properly in a rush and Alec tried to help but with the first touch of brushing hands as they tried to cover each other Alec had to pull back, this was going to be too much if he didn't get a grip on himself.

"Two! One! Coming in!"

In a spur of the moment whim and with the temptation right there, no thought to the fake dating at all but instead just done because HE wanted to, Alec threw his arm around Magnus' waist, clinging to the fabric of his shirt and pulling Magnus in closer just as the door open with Izzy walking in with her hands over her eyes but leaving gaps through her fingers.

"Oh good you're decent," She grinned and took in their appearance for a moment before nodding to Alec with a smirk and he tried not to tighten his hold too much onto Magnus who seemed to be frozen against Alec.

"Not that how you entered would have helped much," Alec countered and Izzy shrugged.

"Everyone is still pretty jet lagged but I'm insisting we eat before we go back to bed but I'll give you guys a moment to... disentangle," She smirked and ignored Alec's glare as she shut the door after leaving.

Alec fell against the pillow, that had probably been considerably more comfortable than the sofa, with a sigh. Releasing his hold on Magnus yet giving into to himself a little by keeping his hand over his waist.

"I guess we should have expected that would happen... with Izzy just coming in," Alec said, wanting to hear Magnus' voice because he honestly couldn't tell how he was feeling right now. When Magnus didn't reply he sat up on one elbow and said cautiously, "Magnus?"

"Alexander?" Magnus replied. His voice was quiet and slightly 'off' and his whole body was still under Alec's palm.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm good," Magnus assured still sounding off but then he shifted away from Alec's touch and said, trying to sound teasing, "Just not how I usually wake up. Usually I'd leave a man's bed in the morning not join it."

**

Alec didn't really buy the line, he didn't want to focus on how it made him feel either, but he didn't want to push. Not after what Magnus was doing for him, so he let it go but was careful to keep close to Magnus as they made they're way down to the others. Magnus didn't take his hand until they reached the doors and Alec tried to give him a small squeeze in hopes that Magnus would return it or at least look at him. He didn't.

"Isabelle you know I love you but I was sleeping quite peacefully," Magnus was saying perfectly, portraying himself in a way that would lead Alec to believe he was looking too far into things but Alec wasn't ready to let it go so easily.

"I'm sorry, you did look quite peaceful when I came in, honestly Alec could you have gotten any closer?" Izzy was saying with a smirk in his direction and Alec felt a strange stiffness in Magnus' hand.

"Later," Alec replied and while Izzy smirked before turning back to her tea and pancakes Magnus finally looked up to Alec, eyes locking for the first time since they woke up,

"Later?" He whispered for only Alec to hear, puzzlement and what Alec hoped was... well hope in his voice. He really needed to start working on what was real and what he was wishing was happening.

"You don't honestly think I'm going to let you sleep on the sofa again do you?" He explained and Magnus was suddenly looking at him in a way Alec couldn't really decipher but he finally seemed to smile and wiggle his hand more fittingly into Alec's.

"Whatever it is, it can wait. As much as I love you guys and your budding romance and secret sweet talk. You have to eat," Izzy said, smiling but stern, pushing a plate of waffles and pancakes towards them and Alec rolled his eyes. Sometimes she was such a parent that Alec forgot she was two years younger than him.

"Best just to comply Alec," Simon said, looking up from his plate, "She force feeds you if you don't."

"That was one time," Izzy argued but rolled her eyes with amusement at whatever memory they were sharing.

"It was breakfast in bed for my birthday," Simon retorted.

"Well I'll find someone who appreciates my efforts," Izzy said teasingly before freezing slightly with Simon's eyes too darting to the others. Jace was asleep in his cereal and Clary was staring endlessly at her plate as she poured syrup over her pancake. No one but Alec heard.

"Someone who appreciates being food poisoned?" Alec said, giving them an out for the conversation.

"Exactly!" Simon said, latching onto Alec's suggestion, relief flooding his features just as Jace sat up,

"Huh? What? Breakfast? Jet lag?" Before falling onto Clary harshly which woke her up with a start as well and Jace's reflexes saved him from toppling from his seat.

"Oh, nevermind," Izzy sighed, "Honestly don't even know why i bother with you all... Everyone go to bed. See you at twelve with the rest of the company gets here."

Alec huffed out a tired chuckle and Magnus gave him a reprimanding smile before giving in with the others and let Alec drag him out of his seat and trail him back up to their room.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked, voice dangerously close to becoming quiet again.

"I'm sure," Alec smiled and separated the pillows by a couple inches, "Look, boundaries."

Magnus seemed to stare at the space between the pillows for a second with another expression Alec couldn't place, not even with any of his chronic wishful thinking. Finally however he crawled under the covers next to Alec, well next to Alec with about six inches distance at least.

Alec had opted for grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt for pajamas while Magnus had silky button up purple pajama shirt with matching bottoms. The difference between them in just this once aspect was uncanny but it didn't bother Alec in the slightest.

"See you in six hours," Alec yawned just as Magnus turned away from him.

"See you in six hours," Magnus repeated and Alec let himself fall into warm feeling of the bed as Magnus' even breathing filled the air just as his own eyes fell closed.

///

Alec knew the bed had been warm but it hadn't been this warm. Even though he was used to a single bed and sure their holiday destination was in the tropics but... this was warm. Not tropical heat but a 'fire by the sofa' kind of warm.

He shifted slightly and froze. Something was pressed against him and he was 99% sure he knew what it was. Or who he supposed. Then again, he could be dreaming, his wishful thinking could have taken him to a whole other level. But then he felt hair tickling under his chin and against the exposed skin from his slightly open collared t-shirt. He lowered his head just a little and his breathing hitched. Magnus was pressed snugly into Alec's chest, black hair a mess and flattened under Alec's chin, his eyes closed, his arms wrapped lightly around Alec's waist, and his legs tangled with his. Alec himself had his arms wrapped almost possessively around Magnus' waist, or at least one was, the other must have traveled upwards to be laying softly at the hair on Magnus' neck.

Alec was fighting to keep his heart rate calm, afraid the erratic beatings would wake Magnus before Alec could figure out what to do. Should he move away and hope he didn't wake Magnus in the process? Wake Magnus now so they both could move away at the same time? Or just pretend to sleep until Magnus woke up himself and moved away? Saving Alec the trouble because really... he really didn't want to move at all. Honestly, he thought with a slight mental reprimanding slap, if he didn't get a grip on himself things were going to get awkward. The only thing Alec could be thankful of right now was that one thing hadn't made it's appearance this morning.

Alec was no sooner able to decide on what to do when he felt and heard Magnus make a small snuffling against his chest that tickled slightly and probably would've been incredibly cute if Alec was allowed to think that. Magnus' eyelashes fluttered against Alec's chest and Alec felt him freeze exactly as he had and Alec shut his eyes instantly, pretending to be asleep and keep his breathing steady.

He felt Magnus shift a little, probably to look up to Alec's face before moving straight back into his previous position and froze once again.

He was going to move away, Alec was sure of it. He would move away and in ten minutes Alec would 'wake up' and act like it never happened because honestly how was he going to be able to handle this fake relationship if Magnus found out Alec had been creepily awake this whole time.

But Magnus didn't move away. Magnus stayed frozen to his position, fingers fiddling together against Alec's back and Alec supposed Magnus too must be panicking just as he had. Well not _just_ as he had. Magnus' panic was due, obviously, not due to any feelings for Alec, but of course, due to finding himself clamped in another person's embrace.

Alec however could hardly allow himself to just lay there will Magnus had a minor breakdown over this awkward development. He had to do something but he couldn't do much without revealing he was awake. So Alec shifted slightly, Magnus froze probably thinking Alec was waking up, when in reality Alec was sliding his arm further around Magnus, pulling him closer, and let the hand at his neck begin to start grazing gently through Magnus' hair. Alec wasn't sure how this was going to help, if it was going to even help at all, honestly? Alec didn't have the first idea how to calm Magnus but this was most definitely going to calm him and, yes, maybe he just wanted to. And then the miraculous happened, Magnus relaxed and seemed to melt into Alec's hold and Alec had to remind himself it was probably just because of the relief at thinking Alec was still asleep.

Nothing more. Nothing less. Get a grip on yourself Lightwood.

///

*Magnus*

Alexander Lightwood was utterly devastating and he wasn't even conscious.

This was happening too fast and too soon and too strong. This was not how Magnus had seen this relationship going when he first meet Alexander. He'd barely known him a week and already he was finding himself waking up in an embrace, in bed, with Alexander Lightwood.

And he didn't want to leave.

Alec was playing with the hair at the bottom his head as he slept and Magnus could actually cry, it was the most innocent thing anyone had ever done to him, in a bed or otherwise, and Alec wasn't even aware he was doing it. Alec had his legs wrapped over Magnus', Alec had his arm pulling Magnus in close, right into his chest where Magnus was relishing in how they seemed to fit perfectly.

Honestly? This was hardly fair. He wanted this. Magnus _wanted_ this. He wanted this consciously. He wanted Alec to be awake and to be doing this purposely. Wanted Alec to want this. Wanted Alec to do a lot of things purposely, without the guise of a relationship being the reason for everything that happened between them. Things that Magnus now accepted he has started to want properly and officially.

He never should have agreed to this because now how could that ever happen. How could this end well. How could Alec ever consider being with Magnus, really _being_ with him, if all he could associate with it was the original charade. How could it end well for Magnus when he had gone and caught whatever it was that made people so irrational, willing to do anything and keep any charade up, just to please another person. Magnus was new to feelings. Had shut them off for so long he forgot how stupid he acted with them. 

He should just resign himself to how his things are and how short lived the dream will be. Alexander will wake any moment and Magnus will pretend to be asleep and he will move away, Magnus can 'wake up' in ten minutes and pretend it never happened. Let the fantasy stay that way. He could allow himself that, allow himself the dream of the impossibility that, maybe, when this is all over, they could start again, less complicated and real. Maybe then but not now.

And so he pushed further into Alexander's warm arms and started waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated! Back from holidays, slightly ill, applied for an actual real life part time job, busy with the news of my sisters engagement like !!! so forgive me if this chapter isn't that great or (I can't think of the proper word...) if it doesn't 'flow' like the others do.  
> So finally the trip is here! Sharing a bed for a fortnight(ish) will be fun right? How do you think they'll deal with their dilemma of both waiting for the other to 'wake up'?  
> Anyways I hope you liked this one! <3


	8. Chapter Eight

*Magnus*

Magnus was just beginning to think Alec would never wake up when suddenly a knock sounded on their door and a second later opened.

An amused sigh came from whoever stood in their doorway and Magnus could guess already who it was. And sure enough the sound of footsteps approached the bed and in that time Magnus noticed Alec had stopped running his hand through Magnus' hair.

"Alec," Came, of course, the hushed whisper of Isabelle and Magnus could feel her begin to shake Alec's shoulder and it seemed Alec must actually be a lighter sleeper than Magnus had previously thought as within seconds Alec had practically fallen out of bed. Magnus decided to continue to feign sleep and listen.

"I'm up, I'm up. I was sleeping," Alec whispers very quickly with an odd tone of urgency and Magnus can hear the smirk in Isabelle's voice as she replies,

"I could see that. You looked incredibly cosy there." Magnus blushed into his pillow.

"What?" Alec seemed to finally manage to say after a brief splutter.

"Oh please you were as closely entwined as two people can get," Came Isabelle's response and Alec made a sound of protest but that was when Magnus decided was best to pretend to wake up.

Despite having already been awake for the past five minutes he had slightly blurry vision as he tried to slowly sit up and look to were he guessed Alexander and Isabelle stood by the door.

When his sight finally came into focus he first saw Alec take a rather noticeable swallow as they made eye contact and then he focused in on Isabelle who was smiling widely,

"Magnus, you're awake, fantastic. We're eating down by the pool... Don't give me that look Alec," Alec had just turned with his mouth opened, undoubtedly about to protest, before Izzy shot him a stern look, "Work activities don't start until tomorrow. I checked. So you can spend all day today with me and the others. Besides we all can't wait to see you two all loved up."

"Izzy...," Alec half groaned half murmured.

"Well okay, maybe Jace doesn't want to see you two making out but he can deal with it. Everyone else is really excited to see what you're like in an actual relationship. Just make sure the make out sessions stay PG guys," Izzy smirked and with a final wink in Magnus' direction, which he tried to receive with his usual confident composure but failing miserably, she left.

It was incredibly quiet as Magnus watched Alec step forward to close the door before falling to the bed to sit down but almost as soon as he did he was jumping up to his feet again and began pacing, hands dragging through his hair and rubbing frantically over his face.

"Alexander...," Magnus tried softly, sitting up further, preparing to have to get out and go to him.

Alec stalls where he stands before finally his eyes, wide and worried, connected with Magnus' and he said, voice cracking, "I can't. I'll mess it up."

"Mess what up Alexander?" Magnus asked, keeping his voice as calm as he was humanly possible to do while watching a friend on the brink of distress.

"The kiss!" Alec half exclaimed then dragging both hands across his face, "We'll have to practice," Magnus stared and Alec caught his eye and groaned loudly, resuming his pacing, "What the fuck am I even saying. 'Practice' honestly what does that even mean... Magnus I just-, I just can't." Alec groans loudly, pulls harshly at his hair and continues pacing, this time faster and Magnus can imagine the cogs in his brain spinning too quickly for someone who just woke up.

Magnus moves out of the bed slowly, he approaches Alec even slower, like a trainer trying not to scare a wild animal.

"Alexander," He says quietly and thankfully Alec turns almost instantly to look at Magnus although his face is still painted to look entirely anxious as he croaks,

"I can't. I can't believe I even suggested we... But Izzy. She expects us to you know, to-. They all do. Even Jace. And I just know I'll mess it up. I don't know how but I will but I will and then they'll know and- And I can't _ask_ you to-, to-,"

Alec freezes as Magnus places his hand to his cheek. Magnus can feel him stall against his hand and Magnus takes his opportunity to at least say something, "Alexander." It's probably the softest voice he's capable of. The softest thing he's capable of doing at all in fact. And Alec is staring, still frozen, at Magnus, his mouth slightly agape before he swallows and continues, quieter this time and obviously fighting to recover his composure,

"What if I mess up and they find out?"

"They won't," Magnus replies, still as soothing as before.

"But what if they do?" Alec asks, silently searching Magnus' face for an answer Magnus can't give him, "But to ask you to... practice. Whatever the fuck that even means I,- I can't, I mean, that sounds so... So... Just... I shouldn't have to ask you. You shouldn't have to deal with this. But I just thought that seen as it's going to have to happen anyway we should... try. I don't know." He finishes by ducking his head, seemingly unable to hold Magnus' eye, but with Magnus' hand still pressed slightly to his cheek his face falls into it, lips falling onto Magnus' palm and his heart jumps at the feeling.

"It's alright Alexander... If you want to...," Alec's head looks up at that, eyes wide but no longer holding the same brand of panic they had mere seconds ago and Magnus supposes it's a good sign but refuses to look further into it, "I don't mind. I just don't want you to sit there panicking. Then they'll definitely know."

"You want to? No. I mean. You don't want to I mean but... You will? As in, you don't mind... having to kiss me," Alec mutters, looking bewildered and a slow nervous energy seems to have built up into his tone and Magnus tries not to smile too widely when he replies with a small chuckle of laughter, ready to calm any remaining nervousness. Alexander's or his he isn't entirely sure.

"I'm willing to take one for the team and kiss an attractive man."

Alec blushes a deep red as Magnus had expected and Magnus gives him an encouraging smile, he imagines a small smile in return playing at the corner of Alexander's lips but Magnus is known to get caught up into his own desires and wishes for what he wants to be happening. He definitely imagined it.

"How do you want to do this then?" Magnus tries, already moving in at the speed of a fraction of a second, his hand still holding onto Alec's face, more steady now, knowing that it could hold some purpose. His heart beating so erratically and violently that he worries Alec may be able to hear it.

Alec doesn't provide him with an answer exactly. Not verbally at least but Magnus would have to be blind to not notice how he edges into Magnus, eyes glancing down to Magnus' mouth.

It begins tortuously slowly but at the same time it's the perfect beginning pace. Magnus grips tightly onto Alec's face, pulling him in deeper. Lips pressing together with increasing pressure and intensity. He's rather alarmed at how well they fit together and then once again at how he suddenly finds Alec's hand grabbing and pulling at Magnus' side, Alec now being the one to try and deepen it.

Magnus doesn't know who initiated the biting and sucking of lips but he's never been more grateful for something in his entire life. Magnus can't help but let himself fall into the kiss even more, tearing slightly at Alec's bottom lip and feeling Alec's grip at his waist tighten almost painfully and he reacts with a small start as he feels the hard pressure of Alec's tongue push against his mouth in a clear request for entry that he is more than willing to allow.

The first touch of their tongues sends a shock straight through Magnus' whole body and with a level of restraint he didn't know he was capable of having, especially in his current situation, he repressed a groan and instead let his enjoyment be used to give him extra energy to stop his knees from buckling and instead begin to search more thoroughly with his tongue around Alexander's mouth, all teeth, tongue and lips.

They moved apart as slowly as they began, ending with the urgent press together before finally Magnus found it in himself to pull back, Alec keeping his forehead resting against Magnus', both breathing heavily and into each others air, both trying to regain the air in their lungs.

Alec made a soft sort of cough before saying, "That was...um."

"Yes," Magnus replied shortly and breathlessly. Incapable of carrying a conversation right now. Barely capable of even looking at Alec after what had just happened.

Painfully, he moved back, tearing his hand away from Alec's face.

"We should get ready to join your family. I think we'll manage if... if we need to put on a show for them," Magnus said taking a step back, grabbing his bag from the floor and without another word turned to the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a firm hand.

He was in trouble now.

///

*Alec*

Alec was fucked.

Not literally. Oh God not literally. No, no.

It was just a kiss. Just a kiss. Just one fucking kiss.

It had been a basic, straight forward, something people did everyday, kind of kiss. So why was Alec so out of breath? He wasn't worried he wouldn't convince his friends now. He was worried he wouldn't stop now that he knew what to expect.

He'd had honestly wanted to practice for the pure and honest reason of being believable when the real time came, although he could guess now that had been only half of why he'd asked... now he wondered if it had been more than half the reason.

And Magnus? How was he reacting to this? His response during the kiss hadn't been anything short of enthusiastic. Hadn't it? Alec couldn't ask him even if he wanted to because what if he was just wishful thinking again that Magnus had enjoyed it and ignoring the highly and frankly, more plausible fact that Magnus was just kissing him like he would anybody and only because he had been asked. Not because he'd wanted to.

What worried Alec most was that Magnus could sense Alec's own sense of want, and now what Alec could only label as a need, during the kiss and after. He'd forgotten himself in the moment, because he was a complete and utter idiot, he'd been more than enthusiastic in getting to hold tightly onto Magnus, hold him in close to Alec, radiate the same heat, breath the same air, have his taste on his lips and in his mouth...

Alec jumped as Magnus came out of bathroom, dressed in swimming trunks and with his hair still damp but brushed back, with a pair of sunglasses hanging from the neck of his t-shirt. Alec realised with instant fear and embarrassment that he hadn't moved from the spot Magnus left him in during all the time he had been getting ready.

"I'll go get ready now," He says, hastily moving to pick up some clothes he had laid out and past Magnus and stumbling into the bathroom shutting the door and falling against it with a sigh.

Pull it together Alec.

///

*Magnus*

Magnus had finally regained his breath and the use of his brain functions after standing under the pelting showers cold water pulling himself together but that was quite nearly undone at the sight of Alexander when he stepped out again and then when Alexander had pushed past him without so much as a glance and shut the bathroom door behind him.

A sense of panic threatened to erupt again. Had Alec been able to place the reason behind Magnus' willingness to kiss? His enthusiasm during the kiss? His inability for speech and need to leave straight after?

Oh please no.

No, that couldn't be it Magnus reassures himself again. Alec would have pulled back earlier from the kiss, wouldn't have reacted as he did during the kiss... because he did react. Someway and to a certain extent Alec had reacted in the same way Magnus had, the exact extent of which Magnus wasn't willing to try and work out. Did it mean something? That Alec had reacted. Or was it able to be put down quite simply with the explanation of basic human reactions and desires? If anyone had kissed Alexander would he have reacted just as he had with Magnus?

Magnus had just decided it was too risky to question, too risky to put their entire relationship on the line for a mere theory that was so easily disproved, Magnus stopped thinking when Alec emerged from the bathroom. Face red, black hair damp and a complete mess, carrying a towel in one hand, wearing swimming trunks and also, completely shirtless.

This entire situation was too risky Magnus decided.

He pulled his eyes to plant stubbornly on Alec's face, not allowing them to wander even an inch downwards because if he let that happen who knows what would happen.

Alec moved forward and slipped his free hand into Magnus' and Magnus found he was looking at him with apprehension, for what Magnus wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was to do with the fact that Alec may now suspect Magnus' feelings but Magnus decided it was best not to dwell on it, not now, not with Alec right there.

"Shall we?" Magnus smiled, nodding to the door out of the room.

"I guess so," Alec said, sighing but with a smile before he took the step forward and with their hands entwined he led them down the stairs to the lobby.

///

*Alec*

It was all good. Everything was fine. Magnus had let Alec take his hand with no protest. Which he wouldn't have done if he thought Alec had feelings for him, right?

Everything honestly was fine, until they reached the doors outside to the pool. Because there stood his father talking, and looking as grey faced as usual, to Izzy.

Izzy saw him coming as they rounded the corner and the look on her face must have alerted their dad because now he was looking back and made eye contact with Alec.

Alec squeezed tightly onto Magnus' hand for support and in the corner of his eye he could see Magnus shoot him a concerned glance.

His father's short "Alec" was drowned out by Izzy's welcome as she smiled widely and came past their dad and engulfed both Alec and Magnus in hugs, giving Alec a smaller smile when she let him go, "Alec! Magnus! You made it, we saved you some food."

"Alec," His father repeated again and Alec on instinct looked up and returned the nod in greeting and watched with a growing pit in his stomach as his father's eye turned to Magnus and he looked as if he was holding back a comment before he nodded curtly again, turned on his heel and walked back the way Alec and Magnus had just came.

"Don't pay any attention to him Alec," Izzy said instantly and made a grab to Alec's arm with a small squeeze, "I'm so proud of you. And so's everyone else. To hell with what he thinks."

His guilt in that moment could probably have consumed him when suddenly Jace was yelling from across the pool,

"Are you coming over here or not?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, releasing Alec and guiding them outside and over to where the others sat, lounging on the poolside seats,

"Ignore Jace, he's just grouchy Simon hate the last waffle."

Alec sat down, pulling Magnus next to him, closely. And Clary reached over their food which he took silently, still trying to get back from the less than cheerful first greeting with his dad on the trip.

Izzy seemed to catch his mood because he couldn't miss how she elbowed Simon's side with a look over to him and Simon finally spoke, filling the silence,

"So Magnus who's looking after the cats?"

"I've had to entrust them to a friend. How he'll manage I have no idea," Magnus said, smiling slightly.

"Oh," Said Simon, shifting suddenly in his seat in an odd way that had Alec raising his eyebrow at him until Simon added, "Which friend? One we know? That guy... You know... The one from the party?"

Izzy's smirk was indistinguishable and attempted to be hidden behind a bottle of water as Magnus replied, "Raphael you mean?"

"Yeah...that's his name," Simon replied.

"No, he's," And Magnus paused, eyes glinting suddenly with a look of surprise before he turned to Simon with a smile, "He's right here."

As if on cue every head in their group turned to look where Magnus was looking and sure enough there, pale and scowling from the sun, was Magnus' friend Raphael who had seemed to have spotted Magnus at the same time Magnus saw him.

"Bane, should have known you'd already be in the sun," He said, moving his sunglasses up off his eyes and to rest on his head pausing immediately when he looked to Alec, holding Magnus' hand, and Alec turned cold. A look passed across his pale features and dark eyes and if Alec had the ability to move and look he was sure he'd see the same on Magnus'.

"I'm surprised you're out in the sun at all Raphael, you're free to join us of course," Magnus said, confident and giving Alec's hand a small squeeze, letting him know that it was alright and Alec was able to relax, leaning perhaps a little in Magnus. "I can introduce you," Magnus said now with a smirk, "This is Alec, you know already. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Samson."

Without pause both Raphael and Simon spoke at the same time saying simply, "Simon."

Magnus continued to stare pleasantly up to Raphael who instantly shot Magnus a death glare, Simon went red and looked as if as a reflex to Izzy for guidance, who only smiled. Jace and Clary, oblivious to the context of the relationship drama around them, grinned.

"I didn't know you'd let Magnus in on the joke Alec," Jace said almost approvingly.

"Yes how is the new relationship coming along Bane," Raphael asked, eyes dark and still narrowed and perhaps Magnus' joke was ill timed... Magnus however didn't seem fazed.

"Perfectly harmoniously Raphael, wouldn't you agree Alexander?"

"Oh," Alec started, looking to Magnus who smiled and Alec calmed in that very second and turned to Raphael, "Yeah. Very... harmonious."

"Hmph," Raphael sounded before moving a sat on the same lounger as Simon who was staring very intently at his glass but not before he sent a small look and perhaps even a minuscule, barely there, smile to Raphael.

"So who is looking after the cats Magnus?" Izzy asked, tearing her smile and gaze from Raphael and Simon.

"My friend Ragnor-,"

"Tell me you didn't drag Ragnor to look after your cats," Raphael groaned, cutting Magnus off who frowned a little but with a stare that showed he was neither angry or annoyed at the interruption but had expected it as it was mingled with slight amusement. "You know they hate him. They'll claw him alive."

"Well of course I didn't leave them to him alone, Catarina is lending him a hand. They like her so it should balance out nicely," Magnus explained airily, as if the fact his cats may attack his friend was trivial and happened nearly every other day. "Simon here was just asking if you were looking after them. I should have told him they'd kill you if you so much as tried to touch them," Magnus replied then looked to Simon who barely looked up as Magnus spoke to him, "He's not very cuddly."

At the mention of his name again, and with Raphael casting him another look, Simon sat his drink down and looked down and clasped his hands quite tightly together. Something Alec knew by now was his way of cooling nerves.

"How do they behave around... Alec is it? I know you don't date anyone they don't like," Raphael said with another glare at Magnus who continued to smirk.

"Oh they adore him actually, even Church which is quite an achievement," Magnus said and gave Alec another smile.

"How official are you two then?" Raphael asked, still only looked to Magnus.

"Quite," Magnus answered shortly.

"I don't accept that answer until I see a kiss," Izzy said, finally focusing her attention fully to Alec and Magnus. Alec stiffened a little under the now intense gaze of everyone around them.

"Now Izzy? Really?" He asked, not sure whether he was hoping for a yes or a no.

Izzy gave him a shrug and a smile instead in return, "No better time than the present yeah?" Yet seemed gentler as she replied and almost waiting expectantly for another refusal from Alec. It was at this point he realised she was never planning on actually pressuring him into it. The endless suggestions and requests? Yeah that was a given but she wasn't going to demand it in any case, now or ever. She just enjoyed teasing him. 

He could say no. Make up an excuse, any excuse really. She'd pout and talk about their honeymoon phase or whatever but she wouldn't push him and he wouldn't have to kiss Magnus at all. But on the other hand. If he said no? He wouldn't have to kiss Magnus.

"Just remember you asked for it," He quipped, turning to Magnus before he could catch her blink in pleased surprise. He turned where he sat to face Magnus, who was watching him carefully and Alec knew he had been waiting for an answer just as much as Izzy was. Alec almost gave him a smile and leaned in.

///

*Magnus*

If taunting Raphael with Simon resulted in the conversation leading to Alexander kissing him then he could see that happening a lot in the future.

///

*Alec*

It was shorter than the first time but with the cover of doing it for their friends demands Alec allowed himself to take more advantage of it. Magnus couldn't possibly use any of what Alec did now as a basis for Alec's feelings, for all Magnus knew it was just part of the act. Alec told himself that as he did what he did next.

He grabbed up to Magnus' hair and pushed him in, inhaling deeply as Magnus crashed further into him, Alec feeling his eyebrows shoot up his forehead, and his own hands moving up to steady Alec's face and hold them together. He took charge of it all, didn't give Magnus the room to try and control it. His pace was practically hungry as they pressed together, sucking on Magnus' lips before he lost his nerve and pulled away. Magnus didn't seem to mind the pace, his fingers itching to get to Alec's own hair but with the angle Alec was kissing him he made it impossible for him to move. It was stupid probably, incredibly stupid and if this had been what he'd done less than an hour ago in their room? Well then his feelings would have become transparent. His want for it crystal clear for Magnus to see. But this wasn't done in the privacy of their room, this had a guise he could use, and he did. He bite over Magnus' lip and Magnus gasped against his mouth and Alec let him go. That reaction was not expected.

Magnus' lips were red and maybe a little swollen and he was looking at Alec with a look that Alec could only describe as ardent when Jace spoke up and at once closing up Magnus' expression with something so unreadable Alec shouldn't even try,

"Have they stopped? I don't hear the noises."

When Alec looked back to the others Jace had his face hidden by another of the many hotel pamphlets lay out across their table. Clary's smile was switching between amused at Jace and perhaps impressed with Alec and Magnus, which made Alec blush slightly. Raphael rolled his eyes before sitting back and opening the book he'd carried out with him, but not without another look to Simon who was looking up finally, quite surprised but nodding to him and Alec could practically hear his stupid response of "props" in his head. Izzy was staring, looking incredibly smug, and gave Alec a suggestive eye quirk before looking away and sharing a look with Clary who smiled,

"They've stopped Jace."

///

*Magnus*

The group gradually dispersed which was probably the best thing for Magnus right now because he couldn't quite find the ability to think properly. He hadn't been able to help his reaction, it was an entirely natural response to what had just happened. Magnus hadn't been expecting it at all. Hadn't expected Alec to hold total control over him. If Magnus had thought their first kiss had been impressive it was nothing compared to this one. Alec, he had decided, was an overachiever and so desperate to do it right and convince the others of their relationship that he'd gone all out within the space of a few short seconds. Magnus had to give him some credit, he seemed more composed than Magnus but given Magnus' current state that wasn't saying much.

Isabelle and Jace had launched themselves into the pool and were competing to see how many laps they could each do while Clary sat dangling her legs in at the side, cheering for them both. Raphael was reading, although it was painfully clear for Magnus to see he wasn't paying attention to his book. He hadn't turned the page once since Isabelle had left and Simon seemed to relax a little and was now spouting one sentence long questions or remarks at a time in what Magnus assumed was nerves being overwhelmed by his need to speak. Raphael only offered him a few words at a time in response or a small sound of agreement but for Raphael this was downright talkative.

Alec was leaning against the wall with Magnus, hands once again together, seemingly staring at nothing when he leaned further into Magnus, which Magnus didn't protest to, and whispered,

"So are they flirting or?"

Magnus huffed out a small laugh for only Alexander to hear, "For Raphael? The situation couldn't be more flirtatious."

"Simon won't shut up," Alec whispered, "More than usual. Which is a good sign. He does that when he's trying to impress someone, it's a nervous thing."

"Oh what's this?" Magnus observes quietly with a smile as Raphael leans over and puts his book down and stares at Simon, giving him his full attention, "He may as well have kissed him. This is positively steamy for him."

Alec smirked but didn't respond.

Magnus caught Raphael's eye for half a second and give a suggestive look between him and Simon. He looked positively murderous but turned back to Simon.

They continued watching Raphael and Simon interact for a while in comfortable silence, Raphael now occasionally taking a split second to glare at Magnus, when Alec's head suddenly fell to Magnus' shoulder and he suppressed a jolt of surprise, suddenly desperate to stay still in case Alec moved away. Magnus didn't breathe for a few seconds when he felt more than heard Alexander sigh against him and he glanced down to see his eyes were closed.

"Tired?" He asked, trying to sound teasing.

"Hm," Alec mused, the hum vibrating against Magnus, "Not over the jet lag I think."

"I could get you a drink if you want?" Magnus asked quietly again, not really wanting to leave.

"I think that's an excellent suggestion," Suddenly the voice of Raphael was saying, standing up and causing Simon to watch him in startled confusion which Magnus noticed him pointedly ignore, "We can get a drink together."

Magnus sighed but slowly moved to get up, Alec's hand in his catching him as he stood up and he watched Alec's face, he looked almost like he was ready to protest. But then he let Magnus' hand drop and said, "Hurry back."

Magnus only nodded and turned to Raphael who had masked his face as he turned to Simon and asked practically politely, "Would you like a drink?"

"Uh...," Simon said, now looking on the verge of his nerves coming up again as Raphael waited patiently, "Just water thanks."

Raphael nodded simply, before changing his stance entirely to grab Magnus' arm and yank him over to where the drinks kept cooled by the door.

"Stop it," He glowered when the reached the water box, releasing Magnus' arm.

"Stop what?" Magnus asked.

"I'm warning you Bane," Raphael glared.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean Santiago," Magnus answered now calmly, certain he knew now what the meaning Raphael had to drag him away.

"I know you weren't dating that boy-."

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted but Raphael continued as if he'd stayed quiet,

"At that party of yours. You would have said, you would have been gloating the entire night."

"What makes you think we aren't newly dating now?" Magnus asked, now feeling slightly on edge but not entirely worried.

"You would have said something then as well, I know you Magnus and if that boy had asked you out I would have heard about it before now. I would have heard it a hundred times before now. I don't know what it is you're doing with him, honestly I don't care but if you give me one more glance or suggestive wink towards Simon I will voice my thoughts on the matter," Raphael said, taking two bottles of water as he finished, "Are we clear?"

Magnus knew it was an empty threat, Raphael knew it was an empty threat. Raphael could be an ass, rude and act as if he barely tolerated Magnus at times but he was his friend and he wouldn't blackmail him, especially when he didn't know the full story. Magnus was also sure that Raphael knew he wouldn't stop with the suggestive looks to Simon but he would pause them for now, for the rest of the day in fact. This was just a way for Raphael to feel like he was in control of the situation, as if this was his way of at least making an effort to put a stop not only to Magnus' behaviour but also to put a stop to how Raphael himself felt about the situation, and Simon.

"Of course we are Santiago," Magnus smiled and Raphael only scowled at him as Magnus also took two bottles of water. Just before the rejoined Simon and Alexander, who it appeared had sat in perfect silence trying to watch their conversation, Magnus nudged at Raphael slightly and whispered, "For what's worth I think he likes you too." He gave him a final smirk before taking his place back beside Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's updating early again!  
> Fun fact: I have never really actually written kissing scenes before so I'm basing this entirely off of what I guess it should be written like and from what I've read. Hope they were okay??? I'm not sure if they should have been longer or more descriptive??? Was it enough is basically what I'm asking here.  
> I had a couple of you messaging me about when Lydia appears and for any of you who also want to know, she'll be in the second half of the fic, after the first trip. The first trip is mainly the beginning for Saphael and obviously Malec is the whole way through and Lydia/Isabelle is later on.  
> Once again I hoped you liked it and I look forward to feedback as always!


	9. Chapter Nine

*Alec*

Alec really shouldn't let himself get used to this.

Alec once again woke up to find Magnus pushed into his side like they were two pieces of a puzzle, slotted together comfortably and perfectly.

Alec had feelings for Magnus, probably had for a while now, that was obvious to him now. Ever since he'd came up to visit Alec in his office. How he'd acted yesterday had been proof enough of that. Not moving when he first woke up to Magnus huddled into his chest even though he knew he should have, his breathlessness after their first kiss, his possessiveness during their second, the natural feeling of slipping his hand into Magnus' as everyone went about their own business, the innocence of being able to just rest his head against Magnus and pretend to just be tired, not wanting Magnus to leave him for even a few minutes when Raphael had taken him away.

When Raphael had eventually brought Magnus back to him he had wordlessly sat back down by Simon, who was looking incredibly cautious as to how much distance was between them again. Although Alec was pretty certain that as the night progressed it had shrunk by half the original distance. Alec had kept looking over to them and while Raphael didn't seem to smile wider than maybe the corner of his mouth lilting upwards occasionally Magnus assured him that was a definite improvement on how he usually looked.

Magnus had, instead of sitting back down with Alec, taken his hand and pulled him up to guide him over to a more private spot and they sat down on a bench enclosed on either side by palm trees that ensured they could still watch their friends but had the safety to talk properly.

Magnus had told him that Raphael knew they weren't really dating but calmly assured Alec by promising that Raphael wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone.

"But how could he tell?" Alec had asked desperately as Magnus kept a tight hold of his hand, keeping Alec in place and to stop him from running it through his hair in panic, "Were we obvious? The kiss? Was it... was it why? Or did I say something? Did I say something wrong?"

Magnus had hushed him gently saying ,"No, Alexander you didn't do anything wrong. Raphael just knows me well enough to know that if I had started a new relationship I would have already told him." Alec thought that Magnus had maybe been leaving something out of his answer but Magnus was being so gentle with him that he felt it impossible to make even the smallest sound in interruption, which Magnus must have thought was a sign of Alec still being out of sorts because he tried to lighten the mood by smiling and adding, "He thinks I like to gloat and make fun of him because he's perpetually single but," and with a glance over to Simon but straight back to Alec as if he wasn't allowed to look anymore he said, "that may be changing."

The rest of the day had been quiet, they'd hardly left their secluded spot by poolside except to join the others to go out and eat. He had actually dozed off at one point and woke up to find Magnus had lay his head atop of Alec's but moved away as soon as he'd noticed Alec was awake and Alec wished he hadn't. By that point it was late and Izzy eventually came over and walked in on their solitude.

"You two lovebirds tired of us already?" She teased and Alec tried not to blush as he stood up with Magnus still stuck to his side.

"You know I could never be tired of you Isabelle," Magnus smiled, "But I do get tired. The heat must be getting to me."

"Good answer," She had said, smiling back to Magnus before sighing and looked over her shoulder to see Simon still talking to Raphael about who knew what, "I think we should head up to our rooms although how I'll get that one away I don't know."

"How is that sleeping arrangement working?" Magnus had asked politely.

"So you told Magnus about our situation," Izzy had said and Alec had been worried for a second that she'd be cross when she smiled at his expression, "It's okay. You wanted to know for Raphael, right?"

"Yes, I'd asked Alec about it during my party," Magnus explained and Izzy nodded in understanding before once again looking back at the pair.

"They are rather cute aren't they?" She smirked before shaking her head fondly before turning back to Magnus, "But yes, as for the sleeping arrangements? We divided the bed in half, it's king sized so I hardly notice. You should have seen dad's face when I asked for a room with a bigger bed."

"I can only imagine," Magnus smiled, "I'm not sure what size our bed is."

"I'm sure you'll be able to work it out," Izzy had said with a wink and Alec had blushed again not even looking to Magnus as he said hurriedly,

"We, uh, we should-, We should get to sleep. Like you said, work tomorrow... night Izzy," and with that he had dragged Magnus with him and past Izzy who he could still envision the smirk on her face as they left.

They'd gone to bed the same way they had the night before, six inches apart. Although apparently they shouldn't have bothered.

Alec wasn't stupid. He knew he needed to move away, he couldn't risk it like he had the first time but God did he want to stay. Which was exactly why he had to move.

Painfully, Alec removed himself from Magnus' grip and felt the heat leave him instantly. He fixed the covers around Magnus a little before moving to get a shower. The hot water spraying in his face was a good distraction from thinking about the image he'd be greeted with when he stepped back out but ultimately he knew he'd have to go back and deal with it too.

Alec hadn't known he was so weak that the sight of a soft and sleeping Magnus would be enough to cause his heart to lift in his chest but there he was and there was Alec. Alec did however manage to eventually pull his gaze away from him and get dressed because he was quite sure he couldn't explain why he'd been watching Magnus sleep while he himself was shirtless if Magnus had woken up and caught him in any way that could be interpreted as platonic.

Alec, now dressed, was just about to wake Magnus up when someone knocked his door before a second later Isabelle had the door swung open.

"Oh good you're up," She smiled casually, now walking in and taking a seat.

Alec blinked in surprise and stared at her for amount before finally asking, "How did you even get in here? This place has automatic locks, you need a key card."

Alec couldn't believe he was only thinking of this now and horror scenarios started playing in his head. Izzy could walk in at any moment and walk in on anything... not that anything would be happening.

"I have a key card," Izzy said simply and brandished the small strip of plastic from her pocket.

"You're not supposed to. At least not for my room you aren't," Alec said, now watching her as he crossed his arms, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What I'm not allowed to visit my big brother?" Izzy asked innocently and avoiding the question.

"Not in my bedroom you're not or did you forget about Magnus?" Alec asked seriously and Isabelle just smirked.

"What do you and Magnus have to hide from me big brother?"

Alec immediately felt his face redden but he wasn't letting her drop this so easily, "Nothing. Me and Magnus... we... No, okay, that's none of your business." Isabelle continued to smirk at him and raised her hands in surrender with an amused smile.

"Okay, okay," She grinned, "But it's not some master plan as you may believe. Just an honest mistake."

"Yeah, sure," Alec said with a roll of his eyes.

"It was!" Izzy said indigently but with a grin on her face, "There must have been a mix up with the cards they gave us because the one they gave me? Well, just look at it." She passed over the card to Alec which he took with a furrowed brow, it looked exactly the same as his. About three inches long and two inches wide, white and purple patterned, the hotel logo printed clearly on the top left corner with a display of their five golden stars, the bar code going down one side.

"What am I supposed to be looking at here?" Alec asked confused as Izzy laughed and walked over to point,

"Here," She said and when she moved her finger away Alec spotted the small print at the bottom of hers.

"Management...," Alec muttered slowly, looking at his sister in momentary puzzlement before it dawned on him, "You got a master card by accident!"

"Exactly," Izzy nodded.

"Come on," Alec said finally, grabbing her hand.

"What? Where?" She asked sounding actually confused.

"The front desk obviously. I am not letting you walk about with the ability to walk into my... or anyone else's room whenever you like," Alec said sternly as he opened the door.

"I'm starting to think you two are doing things you wouldn't want me to see big brother," Izzy grinned but followed him out all the same and Alec ignored his continued blush.

"Shut up," Alec glared but Izzy only laughed as he closed the door and escorted her down stairs.

///

*Magnus*

Magnus woke up ready to freeze once again but was instead surprised to feel nothing but empty sheets around him. He quirked one eye open and sure enough Alexander wasn't anywhere to be found. He may have been a bit more than just a little disappointed at not waking up like he had the day before. He paused, listening maybe for the sound of the shower running but apart from the slight chirping of birds outside everything was quiet.

He sat up slowly and scrubbed the sleep out his eyes, half thinking Alec would magically appear when he did but of course he didn't. Magnus was about to go through his contacts and message Alec asking him where he was when he realised with slight surprise that he never actually got Alec's number which seemed silly considering their current situation.

Magnus was just looking up from his phone when the door opened and there, already dressed, was Alexander. He opened his mouth to say something but Magnus beat him to it,

"I don't have your number."

"What?" Alec asked, closing the door behind him and looking puzzled.

"Your mobile number. I don't have it. I should have it," When Magnus had first met Alec he had envisioned a smoother way of getting Alexander's number, a way that came with a lot of flirting and of course a blushing Alexander. This would have to do.

"Oh uh," Alec said, moving over to his bedside table and bringing out his phone before sitting beside Magnus on the bed, "Of course. Here. Don't know why we didn't think of this earlier."

"What's your password?" Magnus asked as he moved to open Alec's phone.

"My birthday," Alec supplied but Magnus only stared at him. How could he not know this. He knew Alec's lunch order, knew how he liked his coffee, knew he had been going to same hairdresser since he was sixteen and getting the exact same cut every time but he didn't know his birthday.

"Tenth of September... so ten, zero, nine, eighty-nine," Alec said, falling silent as he let Magnus unlock the phone and add his phone number to Alec's phone then sent a text to his phone and he immediately unlocked his own phone to save Alec's number. Magnus finally finished and handed Alec his phone back who took it back before saying quietly, "When's your birthday?"

Magnus froze, eyes falling slightly, he swallowed slightly with a cough before looking back to Alexander, "December nineteen eighty-seven."

"December what?" Alec asked, eyebrow furrowed and still quiet as if he just knew it was a delicate topic.

"I don't know," Magnus answered simply, Alec opened his mouth to say something but Magnus continued, knowing if he stopped to let Alec say something Magnus wouldn't be able to continue, "My mother died shortly after my birth and... my father didn't believe in birthdays. I was never told the exact date, all I know is that it's in December."

"But... doesn't it say somewhere? Your passport needs it right?" Alec asked, his eyes so wide and softly imploring Magnus had to look away for a moment.

"There's people who don't even know what month they were born in Alexander, applying for things can be complicated but I make it work," Magnus explained, trying at a smile but failing miserably and probably obviously as Alec reaches to cover Magnus' hand in his own and Magnus finds an odd sense of strength to continue, "It's not all blue of course. My friends I told you about? I hadn't celebrated my birthday for years until I met them, they of course found out eventually," Magnus smiled finally, "They picked a proper date."

"When?" Alec asked, smiling gently, encouragingly.

"The twenty first," Magnus answered and Alec gave him a more defined smile as he added,

"The longest day of the year."

"I imagine that was their thinking yes," Magnus replied, matching Alec's smile properly now and Alec gave his hand a small squeeze before getting up.

"You should get ready, we have to get breakfast with the whole company. Dad will kill me if I'm late," Alec sighed and now Magnus felt like he should comfort Alec but what could he say? Magnus was part of the problem when it came to Alec's father.

///

*Magnus*

Magnus and Alec were walking hand in hand until they reached the breakfast hall specially reserved for their company when suddenly Alec was pulling his hand from Magnus' and for a split second Magnus looked for Alec's dad but then Alec was laughing and grinning in a way Magnus had never seen and he was lifting his brother up in his arms.

"Max!" Alec laughs, pulling back to grin at his brother and sets him back down in front of him, "You've gotten bigger. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep doing this."

"Is this your boyfriend?" Max asked immediately his voice innocent and wondering, entirely childlike, staring from Alec to Magnus and Magnus felt oddly nervous.

"Oh," Alec said, looking to Magnus quickly before back to Max and smiled, Magnus felt his heart constrict, "Yeah, this is Magnus." Alec took Magnus' hand once again, still smiling and Magnus fought to smile back and look to Max who was watching him with close and curious interest, as if he was considering him for a second.

"I'm Max," He said finally, sticking out his hand for Magnus to shake which Magnus did, smiling wider as Max grinned at him.

"Magnus," Magnus said in mock professionalism making Max smile even more and turn to Alec,

"He's fancy. I like him," He said simply.

"So do I," Alec replied, smiling at his brother and Magnus tightened his hold on Alec's hand on instinct... 'so do I'.

"Max! Come back here!" Alec's smile tightened as Max looked back and Alec looked dead ahead and Magnus followed their gaze.

Alec's mother was stood by a table, her expression unreadable but stern. Max sighed, "Come on, let's get breakfast. Mum will be mad if we don't," and with that the youngest Lightwood set off over to his mother.

Alec took a shaky breath and Magnus gave him a quick look, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Alec breathed.

They reached the table. Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Max, and Mr and Mrs Lightwood.

"Alexander," Mrs Lightwood said stiffly, staring between their entwined hands as they sat down and Magnus was surprised to feel Alec hold him tighter rather than let him go.

His father simply looked at them before looking back to the papers by his plate. Max was too busy with whatever he seemed to be reading now under the table to notice his parents strange behaviour. Clary and Simon look uneasy, sharing glances with each other before glancing as one to Alec. Jace looks like he's biting his tongue and looking momentarily murderous at Robert Lightwood before looking between both Magnus and Alec with an indiscernible look before looking sideways to Isabelle. And Isabelle? Her fists were visibly clenched above the table holding her cutlery, her eyes narrowed and dark as she stares between her parents, looking ready to speak.

Jace gives Isabelle a small nudge and nods over to Alec.

Alec had been stony faced the entire time, holding painfully tightly onto Magnus' hand, staring hard at his plate that was still empty.

"Alec?" Isabelle said, gently, as if her parents weren't right next to her but Alec didn't seem to hear her.

"Alexander...," Magnus tried, quietly so he's not entirely audible to anyone other than Alec. Alec flinches at the name a little before he seemed to realise it was Magnus speaking and Magnus' heart breaks a little. "Hey," Magnus continued, giving him a small smile.

"Hey," Alec said simply, his grip on Magnus relaxing by a fraction.

Movement behind Alec shows Robert Lightwood moving out of his chair and leaving with a blank expression, with hesitation Mrs. Lightwood followed after trying obviously not to look at her eldest son and trails a surprised and confused protesting Max behind her. Magnus follows them with his gaze but immediately goes back to Alec.

"Breakfast," Isabelle is announcing to the table now and Alec finally looks to her as she shifts a few seats over to sit next to him smiling and pulling the tray of pancakes closer.

"Yeah," Jace was now saying as he pushes a jug of orange juice towards Alec with a nod.

 

"So what do you want to start with? Hm?" Magnus asked already dishing food out onto Alec's plate.

Alec looked to him, smiled, and finally spoke, "I'll have whatever you have."

///

*Alec*

 

Izzy, Clary, and Simon left them to go out shopping but assured them they'd be back by the time their 'team building' activities were done. They were all going to be separated into their own specific departments for the second half of the day but for now Alec got to stay by Magnus' side as he and Jace went with him to the first inter-departmental classes.

Alec had no idea how an arts and crafts class could build a stronger relationship with his co-workers through competing to see which team could build the sturdiest box out of only paper and sellotape, but if it meant he got to partner with Magnus he wouldn't complain.

Jace as it turned out paired himself with Raphael who looked less than pleased. The instructor eventually realised it was a mistake to allow people to pick their own partners but by now it was too late. Jace and Raphael's arguing erupted halfway through the class over what the best way to finish their task was and they had to be sent out to cool off. On Jace's way out he whispered,

"You owe me."

Owe him for what Alec had no idea.

\- - - -

The rest of his work day was incredibly dull. The department seminar for the management and law department Alec was a part of was of course filled with power points and sheets with multiple choice personality aptitude tests. His father had planned it's proceedings.

Jace had fallen asleep in his seat five minutes ago and Alec had never been more grateful for his mobile phone and the fact that he now had Magnus' number. Apparently ever other activity had ended an hour ago and Izzy was getting steadily more annoyed according to Magnus.

His finger must have slipped over his mute button because the next text that comes through beeps loudly and echos across the silent room. Alec freezes when his father makes his eye. His heart stops when his father stands up. His brain stalls when his father walks to his side.

"Phone," He instructs simply, hand out and Alec places his phone in his hand like a boy caught texting at school by his teacher.

His father opens the message, Alec's phone already unlocked, and his eyes flash darkly before throwing the phone back at Alec.

"Everyone go," His father orders, already moving himself, and every person in the room reacts immediately, getting up and moving orderly out of the room.

Alec looks down to his phone and of course it was just his luck. Magnus had sent him a message. It was a simple five worded message.

'I miss you. Hurry up.'

Alec's systems buffer as he stares at the message when suddenly another pops up, once again from Magnus.

'You should know, Isabelle is coming to crash your meeting.'

And sure enough as soon as Alec lifts his head from his phone Isabelle is walking in the room.

"What are you two still doing here?" She asks incredulously and kicks Jace's chair and he jumps awake.

"Dad kept it going a while longer," Alec explains as Jace rubs his eyes open.

"I thought for sure we'd be here even longer. What made him let us go? The slides aren't finished are they? I could have swore I saw he had fifty planned on his laptop," Jace groaned from where he sat, head now in his hands.

"He saw my messages," Alec explained and watched Izzy's entire stance change.

"Your what?" Izzy asked.

"My texts. My phone went off. I must have slipped it off mute," Alec explained, "It's fine."

But Izzy had snatched his phone, unlocking it first try, "Only Magnus was messaging you."

"Privacy Iz," Alec said, putting his hand out and waiting for his phone but of course he knew he wouldn't get it until Izzy got what she wanted.

She must have found the recent messages because she seemed to bite at the corner of her mouth like she always did when she holding back a remark before finally the look melted, locking Alec's phone again she handed it back to him and, surprisingly, she smiled, "Come on, Magnus misses you."

///

*Magnus*

Magnus was staring at his phone screen and waiting when suddenly he hears the approaching sounds of flip flops and Isabelle's smiling voice pulls his gaze up as she says,

"Look who I found."

Alec rolls his eyes fondly at his sister before he shifts his gaze onto Magnus and smiles, walking towards him and sits closely next to him and Magnus takes his hand, smiling back. Glad to have him back.

"Alec missed you too by the way," Isabelle winks as she sits by Simon.

Magnus is preparing to roll his eyes and throw the comment off to one side when Alec speaks up, looking sideways quietly to Magnus, "Yeah, I did."

Magnus tries not to let his reaction show but her heart may swell to two times it's normal size for a moment. He swallowed the breath caught in his throat and plastered a smirk over his features, "Well of course, who wouldn't?"

"I can name a few," Raphael said and only now was Magnus realising he had followed the others. His motives rather transparent for Magnus to see as he sat on Simon's other side who Magnus caught being nudged over by Isabelle.

"Move up Simon, I need more room," She said smiling innocently. Simon looked petrified for a moment before nodding and shifted over until he became ever so slightly pressed against Raphael, who was only watching Magnus, waiting. Magnus merely smiled pleasantly, ignoring the narrowed look he was being given, and Alec covered a small huff of laughter with a cough.

"What are we doing then?" Clary asks, filling the silence, "The guys came out too late for us to do anything we'd planned."

"What had you planned?" Alec asked and even though the rational part of him knew he couldn't have helped being late he feels a sense of guilt wash over him.

"We were going to go sight seeing, walk along the promenade, see what there is we could do this weekend," Isabelle explained, "There's a town not to far from here."

"But it's okay," Clary said, sharing a look with Isabelle as if they both realised how he was feeling, "We can just do it all tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Jace smiled and took Clary's hand who returned it easily.

"We should eat," Isabelle says and one by one everyone stands up to follow her into the hotel, where undoubtedly there would still be food available in one of their bars or restaurants, noticeably Simon leaves with Raphael by his side instead of Isabelle who doesn't seem to mind but smiles back to him with a nod.

Magnus and Alec are the last to get up and follow them, both quiet, and unknowingly aware of how both are glad to be back together, and both not wanting that to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATING EARLY AGAIN? WHAT!?  
> Basically this is updated early as I found out I had a plot hole and it's been eating me alive soooooo  
> (Thank you btw to LadyHawke37 for pointing it out to me in the comments! I honestly hadn't even realised when I wrote the last chapter but I'm so glad I found out now when I could still fix it)  
> This was maybe a bit of a 'more talking than description' heavy chapter but I hope you still liked it!  
> I actually was debating making it even longer but it would take me into like 6000 words by the time I added it and it's nearly 2am for me so I decided against it.  
> 


	10. Chapter Ten

*Magnus*

Magnus clicks his phone alarm off as soon as it rings. He turns his head a fraction of a degree to check Alexander is still asleep. Alec squirms a little but ultimately just squeezes Magnus in closer to him: still fast asleep. Magnus fights the small smile on his face as he watches Alec but removes himself from Alec's embrace all the same.

Magnus had come to the conclusion last night, as he lay awake until the small hours of the morning, completely incapable of falling asleep, and felt Alec unconsciously throw an arm around him, and Magnus freely melted into his touch, that he was letting himself fall too deep into this relationship and needed to pull away from Alexander both metaphorically and literally.

Yesterday provided Magnus with multiple instances for him to recognise his feelings for Alexander. It had been only a few hours that they'd been apart but Magnus had missed him and it was probably the longest he'd gone with him only looking to his phone while he was crowded by people. Each comment that Alec had made about Magnus, whether it had been what he'd said to little Max about how he liked Magnus, or if it had been when Alec had confirmed Isabelle's smirking commented that Alec had missed him as well, made Magnus' heart clench and he'd gone momentarily light headed.

Magnus liked Alec because of course he did. Of course Magnus would like Alec. He was attractive and funny and sweet and encouraging and terribly, endearingly, naive about things that would lead him to blush for hours after a single comment... And maybe Alexander liked Magnus. Magnus wasn't blind to the certain signs and signals that kept popping up when he and Alec were together but then again he could be misreading every single one of them, he could be imagining every single one of them, Alec might not even mean every single one of them in the same way that Magnus interpreted them and Magnus couldn't risk exposing himself for something that could end up breaking him. 

So Magnus was restricting himself. As much as he ached not to, he would pull away and not let himself divulge himself and cuddle into Alec, he wouldn't touch Alec or take Alec's hand unless Alec initiated it first, and he when Alec went away to his own departments activities Magnus wouldn't miss him. As much.

If Magnus was too reveal himself to Alec? He be putting himself in front of him completely vulnerable and he'd need to do it in an environment he felt he could hide in if Alec didn't react in the way Magnus needed him to.

He showered, got dressed, did his hair, put on his makeup, and fought to think of precisely everything but Alec who slept on until Magnus pulled the curtain wide open and let the sun pour in over Alec's body. He blinked awake and seemingly reached out beside him for a moment as if searching for something... but he was probably just stretching. Alexander remained perfectly unaware of Magnus' torment as he stretched his arms in a yawn and the hem of his shirt raised slightly showing a strip of bare skin. Magnus looked away furious with himself.

"Magnus?" Alec said groggily as he scrubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes?" Magnus asked, keeping his voice steady and eyes ahead.

"What time is it?" Alec mumbled, more to himself than to Magnus.

Magnus heard Alec fumble at his bedside table, probably checking his phone for the time, before he groaned and stood up.

"I'll be ready in a minute."

///

*Alec*

To say that Alec was equal parts relieved and disappointed to find Magnus wasn't asleep against him that morning would be a lie, he was mostly just disappointed.

Magnus seemed odd as they made there way down to the breakfast hall. When Alec had taken his hand he'd flinched ever so slightly as if surprised which was stupid considering how often they'd done this now. Alec had given his hand a quick squeeze to check he was okay and while Magnus had smiled it didn't seem to quite match the rest of his face.

Alec wanted to look more into it, wanted to make sure Magnus was okay but honestly? Alec was still trying to wake up and Magnus' behaviour could just because he was tired as well, they had, for some reason, got up and ready far too early in the morning.

They were some of the only people up and already in the room getting breakfast. Alec was looking on the bright side as he was able to pile as much food on his plate as he wanted when he saw his dad walk towards were he and Magnus both still stood.

"Alexander," His father said simply. At the exact same time as Isabelle, Simon, Raphael, Clary, and Jace came in all grouped together.

"There they are!" Simon said, smiling far too widely for this early in the morning but his smile did falter when he saw Alec's dad. Izzy stalled where when she entered, shooting Alec a look caught between confusion and asking if he was okay.

"Alexander," His father repeated and Alec brought his head back to look at him, "You're coming with me today. All day."

"Oh," Alec said, now evermore aware of Magnus who was standing a few inches away from him, watching in silence and caution. "I'll be right there."

He made a move to turn and caught Magnus' eye as he did, his eyes watching him to see if he needed him but his father spoke up once again, making him turn back, "No Alec. You'll be eating with me and your colleagues in the hotel's conference room."

"What?" Alec asked, probably sounding less polite than what his father wanted him to sound like, "Why?"

"Your department will be taking part in an all day group work," His father explained and Alec realised that his dad was very pointedly ignoring Magnus.

"We'll just go get Jace then," Alec answered and moved to grab at Magnus but as soon as he found his arm his father was interrupting him,

"Jace won't be joining us."

"But he's in our department," Alec countered.

"This is a specialized meeting for those set to elevate into higher positions with time. You becoming the head of the company... eventually. Jace, on the other hand, will not. So he won't be required to attend," His father said, eyes glaring dangerously as he stepped aside with an outstretched hand for Alec to walk on, "So if you'd come with me."

"Magnus," Alec said looking to Magnus who, for another reason Alec didn't know the meaning of, was looking immensely conflicted about what to do, looking from Alec to his dad and back again and not saying a word.

"Your friend will be fine. I'm sure," His father said and Alec repressed the dirty look he was about to throw him, "Now, if you would, Alexander."

Alec had no choice in the matter. He stepped forward and felt his dad's firm hand hold at his back and guide him forward and away from Magnus. 

///

*Magnus*

"Where did Robert take Alec?" Jace's voice suddenly asked beside him and then Isabelle was in view, the others remaining at the table.

Magnus was at a lost for words for a second before finding his voice and trying to sound casual, "Some departmental meeting," he answered.

"Shouldn't I be there?" Jace quizzed, looking to door Alec had just gone through.

"It's for members Robert is planning on giving an elevated status in the company in your department at some point... You, were not included."

Jace didn't even look offended and Isabelle spoke up sounding suspicious, "That's not team building that's segregation. And I can guess exactly who dad is planning on keeping as far away from other people as possible."

"Izzy he's not some evil mastermind," Jace reasoned although he didn't look convinced.

"Oh please, you know how much dad wants Alec to mold into some stupid ideal he has of a perfect son," Isabelle spat venomously and Jace looked for a second devastated at her harshness, "I wouldn't put anything past him."

Was Magnus supposed to have said something? Done something? Anything? He'd stood there completely torn between his desire to defend Alec and his newly heightened fear of Robert Lightwood considering how much he seemed to now despise Magnus for his relationship with his son and not just Magnus' fashion tastes. 

"Well Alec will be down for dinner and we can ask him all about it," Jace offered, trying to calm his sister, and added (although Magnus thought he looked unconvinced with his own words), "Probably nothing."

\- - - -

It wasn't nothing.

///

*Alec*

Alec had entered the conference room at eight o'clock in the morning and he had just got back to his room at a quarter past midnight.

As soon as he'd stepped in his phone had been confiscated, turned off, and placed in a box. He was guided to a group of equally confused men and women and was handed the largest slab of paperwork he'd ever seen. He was then told to delegate the work and organize a power point for the rest of the room. No hints on how they would create better relations with those in his group just that it would and that the work just handed to them would be classed just as professionally as if it had been done when they were actually at work.

They ate lunch in that room and they ate dinner in that room, all of them too confused and scared to ask Alec's dad if they could leave. His dad patrolled the rooms perimeter stopping occasionally over Alec's shoulder and watching him work, never giving a comment or praise or even a look to his son. They finished the first presentation for it simply to be replaced immediately with yet another task, and if the endless tasks hadn't been so draining for them all that it had created a shared sense of pity among them Alec was positive it would have created resentment and not the desired 'work relationship' that it was supposed to be building.

As ten in the evening rolled in people left and Alec was just as anxious to leave as everyone else was his his father's arm stopped him, barring the door.

"Not you Alexander."

Alec was kept by his father's side at the head of the table, reading through every single presentation made by every single group that had been in that room. Highlighting, underlining, and scoring out or correcting lines in each. Giving detailed paragraphed opinions for his father who was keeping a steady eye on the watch on his wrist.

Eventually he sighed, placing a hand firmly to Alec's shoulder his father forced his own version of a smile and sent Alec off to sleep, informing him the same would be happening in the morning but that he'd be required to arrive at 7 o'clock. Alone.

The message was clear then for Alec. Without Magnus. 

His father's motives became transparent before his eyes. This wasn't part of the program. This was part of his father's own design, his own agenda to keep a hold of his eldest son, the son he was wanting to inherit the company in only a few short years, the son he wanted to be exactly like him. He wanted Alec to rely entirely on him, to be submissive and follow orders and do what he was told and to only seek the approval of his father.

Alec remembered when he did and was all of those things without his father having to meddle into his life. Although, he thought as he entered his bedroom finally to see all the lights still on and Magnus passed out against the covers, had he tried to stay up for Alec...? That had of course changed very dramatically when he'd met Magnus and he'd told his father in the heat of the moment that he'd be bringing a boyfriend on the trip. It had been less than two weeks that Alec had known him which, considering the impact he'd had on Alec's life, seemed far too short a time but that was just a fact.

Alec, exhausted, crawled into bed, and after a day without Magnus to be followed with what Alec assumed was going to be another one if his father had anything behind, threw his arms around Magnus pulled him against him and let out a sigh as he let himself lay his head atop Magnus'.

For now this would do.

\- - - -

Today seemed to be a repeat of the day before. Alec had woken up at just before six and removed himself from Magnus to begin getting dressed. He jumped at the sudden sound of beeping from Magnus' phone that Alec immediately turned off, looking to Magnus worriedly, scared he'd woken him but Magnus simply pulled more of the covers around him. Why Magnus had an alarm set Alec didn't know maybe it was a set thing from weeks ago Magnus had forgotten to turn off?

He reached the conference hall with his plate of food and was greeted by his father,

"You're five minutes late Alexander."

"I had to make coffee," Alec yawned in excuse and his father closed to door behind him and put his free hand out expectantly and Alec placed his phone in his hand automatically.

"Don't make me have to call you tomorrow morning because you're late, sit down and get to work," His father instructed firmly and pushed Alec over to his new group who were already pouring over spreadsheets and graphs of company finances. In fact they were all new groups, apart from Alec not one person from yesterday had been asked to come back. Of course.

///

*Magnus*

Magnus was an idiot. How was he ever supposed to keep control of his feelings if he couldn't even last one day when Alec wasn't even there. When Alec hadn't joined them by the time dinner came around yesterday Isabelle had been furious and all set to rampage her way through hotel security to get to her brother but no sooner had she voiced her plan had Maryse Lightwood arrived with young Max following in her wake.

Everyone knew immediately the purpose of her arrival, she was, essentially, holding them hostage and keeping them from rescuing Alexander. Max was obviously brought along to stop Isabelle from yelling at her mother.

Maryse kept shooting glances over to Magnus who sat quietly staring at his phone, he'd sent Alec precisely twenty one messages already but by now he suspected Alec had had his phone confiscated.

"Magnus why don't you tell us how you and Alec met, I'm sure my mother would love to know," Isabelle said, smiling politely to her mother whose eyes snapped from Magnus to her daughter.

"Isabelle please," She said harshly, a frown etching into her face.

"I want to know!I didn't think Alec talked to new people," Max was suddenly saying, looking to Magnus with a grin and Magnus saw Isabelle shot her mother a satisfied smirk.

Magnus faltered, looking from Max's curious expression, to Maryse's agape expression looking as though she didn't know how to protest, and to Isabelle's encouraging smile. He looked back to Max and began, "It was at a party."

"Alec went to a party?" Max asked, not looking convinced.

"I know buddy I was as surprised as you are," Jace grinned and Isabelle rolled her eyes, all the while watching her mother's reaction, whose mouth was now pulled into a thin line.

"He was actually hiding away in my kitchen petting my cats," Magnus corrected and Jace rolled his eyes with a smile muttering something under his breath but Magnus tried only to look at Max who was sitting patiently, listening to every word Magnus said, "It was actually the only reason I met him. People aren't usually allowed in my kitchen during my parties, too much mess, so I went in ready to yell at whoever it was."

"Did you yell at Alec?" Max quizzed and Magnus smiled as he replied,

"No. I was actually rather impressed when I saw him," Someone in the group snorted and Magnus looked up to smirk at whoever it was and continued, "I was impressed because my cat was letting him pet him. I have two cats and the one Alexander was petting, Church, has a deep mistrust of strangers so the fact that he was letting Alexander anywhere near him was a feat in itself. I have no idea what any of you seemed to think I was impressed by," Magnus said looking among the group who all rolled their eyes or smirked, Magnus didn't want to look at how Maryse was reacting so he looked back once again to Max. "We talked for a while about my cats and about what department I work in. All very boring, and then dear Isabelle walked in."

He looked up and over to Isabelle who smiled from Magnus to Max, "I walked in on them kissing Max."

"Did she?" Max asked, trying to repress back a look of childlike horror.

"Your sister is telling lies Max I wouldn't listen to her, she only came in to take Alec home. We were only talking," Magnus assured him.

"When did you have your first kiss?" Max asked curiously and Magnus wasn't quite sure how to answer when Maryse suddenly spoke up for the first time since she entered,

"That's enough. It's late. Max, time for bed lets go."

Magnus was finally able to look at her. She was speaking to her son but looking at Magnus with an unreadable expression but it certainly wasn't hatred which surprised him.

When she left Isabelle said, "I want to here that story."

"I don't," Jace groaned now turning away.

"Count me out," Simon said.

"Another time Isabelle," Magnus said and Isabelle smiled with a nod which faltered as she looked back up at the hotel from where they sat outside and Magnus knew she was thinking of Alec and, despite himself, so was Magnus.

It would be an understatement now to say he missed Alexander and quite honestly? He would do or say anything to keep Alexander around for even five minutes which Magnus hoped wasn't pathetic as he kept being reminded, it had only been two days. Yet here he was, being forced to recognise the fact that he, Magnus Bane, was clingy.

///

*Alec*

Alec came back to his room even later than before if that was possible. His dad had kept him after again, this time making him sort through all of the financial graphs made for the company, making him read through every document about the products being produced for the graphs, and his father sent him a number of large files of reports to look through about these products recent transfers between countries. Alec had, after building the courage to do so for an hour, asked what exactly this work they'd done had to do with colleague relations and why did Alec now have to sit after and go through it all. His father however had elicited to ignore him. Which Alec thought made the answer crystal clear, nothing.

Later he'd informed Alec that the tasks Alec was now apart of as of this week were done to give him an insight to what managing the company was going to be like, a chance for him to see how Alec could manage a group of people to complete a task. They were doing real company work to make it even more accurate and to ensure Alec was performing to his best ability. Alec half believed him, he could even understand the logic behind it. But he was also still sure that the first and foremost motive was the same as the one he'd discovered the days previous, and he was also aware that if Alec had come on this trip with no date he wouldn't even be here.

He woke up that morning with his only thought being how tired he was of this. He hadn't seen his sister for two days. He hadn't seen Jace for two days. Or any of his other friends. And Magnus? Magnus, it seemed, attempted to once again stay up for Alec to come back. Alec had walked in to find him sat in one of the chairs in their room fast asleep and Alec had carried him gently to the bed.

Alec didn't want to leave so soon, wanted to cling to Magnus as if as long as he was able to hold him nothing could take him away. But things could take him away, things were taking him away, the force of which is what led Alec to grit his teeth and pull back from Magnus' warmth. As soon as he began to pull away from Magnus however he felt a hand tighten around his wrist and he froze, for a second thinking that Magnus was unconsciously holding on to him... And then he heard Magnus' voice. Small and insecure.

"Don't."

Alec swallowed the dryness in his throat, brain stalling at least five times before he managed, "Magnus?"

"Don't go," Magnus said, voice still quiet in the darkness of there room, almost muffled against the pillow. Alec's entire human functions were buffering. "Stay. Just, stay."

Magnus' grip on him tugged him to move down, not strong enough to do so on it's own yet Alec still found himself lowering back into the bed all the same. "Okay," He choked out finally and with slow moving hesitation he lay back in bed on his back frozen in apprehension which turned into nothing but pure shock when he felt Magnus move to place his head against Alec's chest. Magnus' hand was still holding Alec's in place as if it would keep him from moving.

Magnus wasn't moving even a little now against him, even the breaths at his chest were barely there and Alec had to say something, even if what he said wasn't what he wanted to say, "Magnus... I've-, I've got to go."

Magnus made a small intake of breath and he held tighter onto Alec's hand, "I know. Just. Just stay a little longer. Five minutes."

Alec was short circuiting. This situation was even more foreign to him than when he'd first woken up to Magnus huddled into him, just like then he had no clue what he was supposed to do. He did, however, know what he wanted to do and that seemed to be overthrowing every other logical and rational thought and control in his brain.

His body relaxed a fraction against Magnus, one arm at the base of Magnus' head started involuntarily playing with Magnus' hair there and began to softly move backwards and forwards from that spot and down to the nape of Magnus' neck. Magnus let out a soft sigh against his chest that tickled across his skin, his heart was beating fast and he was sure Magnus could hear it. Magnus was drawing an endless circle across the back of the hand he was still holding in place.

Alec had never felt more vulnerable.

Because this was it. They couldn't ever come back from this. Alec honestly didn't know whether he should be happy or terrified. This was a confirmation and a confession from both of them. Completely non-verbal but a confirmation none-the-less. Alec wasn't, hadn't, been alone in the whirlwind of feelings he'd had thrust upon him in the space of just over a week. Alec didn't know how he was taking it. The initial shock was still there obviously and despite the ever present nagging knowledge in the back of his brain that he needed to leave and get ready a small feeling of elation was fighting to rise up in him. Magnus had wanted him to stay. This wasn't some look or a movement that Alec could put down to his wishful thinking, this was a loud and clear 'I want you to stay' from Magnus. Magnus wanted Alec to stay in the room, with him, in bed, with him, in an embrace, with him. Magnus wanted Alec. The same way in which Alec wanted Magnus.

Despite himself Alec burrowed a smile into Magnus' hair and his heart only rose higher as he felt Magnus smile against his chest. He found a reckless kind of bravery in himself from somewhere and he pressed a kiss to Magnus' hairline and inhaled the air around him that was entirely Magnus. And then his phone rang and Alec's elation slams to a stop.

"Don't answer it," Magnus whispered.

Alec let his eyes dip closed as he forced himself to let himself exhale and come down from the high he had momentarily found himself on, "I have to," Alec replied and forced himself away from Magnus and reaches away to answer the phone.

"Where are you," The harsh voice of his father rings in his head smashing the softness of the moment he'd been relishing in seconds before.

"I'm coming," Alec replied and stood up, trying to not let his legs shake as he walked away from the bed, and Magnus.

\- - - -

Alec had never been so out of focus on a task in his entire life. Luckily the group he was assigned to (once again all completely different people) seemed to sense his off behaviour and covered for him, doubling their work effort to protect him from his dad's harsh words and cool look if he came to expect their work.

Magnus had feelings for Alec. He still couldn't believe it. Magnus had wanted him to stay. It was the only thought that was in his head and he kept replaying it over and over in his head just to make sure he didn't forget it. How long? Since when? Why hadn't he told him? Alec then had to realise that Magnus probably had all of these questions for Alec.

The work went on tirelessly for hours moving on until just before dinner and Alec still hadn't recovered enough to say more than a few sentences of instructions or opinions to his group when they suddenly heard yelling outside and they looked up from their work at the table to look out the glass pane wall that looked out to the halls of the hotel.

Isabelle was pushing through the double doors onto the business floor and spotted Alec instantly though the glass.

"Alec!" She yelled and made to move forward when out of the same door came their mother appeared who raced to stand in front of her, barring the way.

"Isabelle what do you think you're doing, come back downstairs. Now," Their mother was saying harshly, trying to keep her voice calm but failing miserably as Alec could hear every word through the glass.

"I've come to get Alec and I'm not leaving without him," She retorted looking enraged, "You can't keep him away from us forever. Alec's twenty four he gets to decide how he spends his life and just because it doesn't match your expectations doesn't give you the right to make up an excuse to lock him away in a conference room all day!"

"Isabelle!" Maryse exclaims looking horrified as Izzy pushed past her in a beeline for the door. She stopped from entering just before she reaches the door by their father who now stands in her way.

"Isabelle this is not your place," He glares, his voice deathly calm but somehow carrying into the conference as well. Alec ignores how all the eyes have slid onto him on more than one occasion.

"My 'place' is with my brother and you're keeping him from me and from everyone else," Isabelle countered with the same power behind her voice that was forced calm but enough to make most people look away.

Their dad didn't look away but their mother did look uneasy. She stepped away and placed a hand of Robert's arm. He looked to her incredulously but she simply gave him a hard unreadable look and watched as Robert bit his tongue and looked back into the room to see every face watching him. He made Alec's eye before looking back to Isabelle and stepped to the side.

Isabelle storms in and makes her way straight for Alec and grabs his arm, "Come on," She says seething as she passes their parents on the way out and Alec is completely helpless to resist her but manages to grab his phone on his way out, he's unable to meet his father's eye but his mother gives him a small look as if to say 'I'll handle it' and he continues only to grow more confused.

"Izzy where are we going?" He asks finally and Isabelle pulls him down stairs and down a corridor.

"Me and Simon's room, we've planned a movie and pizza night as a celebration for getting you back," She says.

"How did you know you'd get me back," Alec asks.

"I was incredibly optimistic," Is all Izzy provides in answer. They reached the door to Isabelle's room and just before she opens it for them Alec blurts out,

"Thank you," Isabelle pauses and turns around to smile at him, "I realised I haven't actually said that yet, so thanks."

"You don't have to thank me big brother," She smiled, "It's good to have you back."

She opens the door and every head in the room turns to look to them. Clary actually cheers where she sits next to the TV looking through a DVD selection, Simon actually woos and Alec rolls his head fondly before Jace comes forward and slaps against his back in a hug and grins, "Nice to have you back."

"Good to see you too," Alec grins.

Isabelle closes the door behind her and moves to help serve out the drinks, Jace guides Alec into the room and Alec finds Magnus' eye. He's standing by the bed watching him with careful eyes and slowly he feels Jace let go of him before finally moving out of the way.

Alec acts now because he knows he can, knows it'll be okay, not for show and not just because he wants to, because now he knows Magnus wants to as well. He moves forward and grabs Magnus closer and kisses him.

Magnus moves his hands up to grab him immediately and Alec can't help but grin at how he responds. Alec doesn't let it go any further than just biting at Magnus' lip but it doesn't mean he's any less desperate with it. He clings to Magnus' face like if he lets go Magnus will taken away from him and the grip Magnus has at his waist implies to him that Magnus has a mutual understanding.

He continues to smile as they pull back, resting against each other for a moment before Raphael walks past saying, "Dios, really it's been two day."

Raphael, Alec notes, sits by Simon on a seat only for two and they are quite literally pressed entirely against each other. Alec files it away to ask Izzy about what he missed exactly between them.

"They're in love let them be," Clary grins and Alec goes immediately red.

"It's been a week babe," Jace says with a roll of his eyes but a seriousness to his voice.

"Nearly two actually," Isabelle said with a smirk.

"Still," Jace said, "Too early isn't it Alec?"

Jace was looking to him expectantly, "Uh yeah... way too early." He said growing redder by the second.

"Denial," Izzy said grinning to Clary who matched it equally,

"Oh yeah."

\- - - -

Room service arrived within seconds and Alec saw Izzy give them one of the largest tips he'd ever seen in his life as she smiled to the attendant who left with a nod and smile.

"Pizzas," She announced to the room and passed them out.

Alec side eyed Simon who opened his and immediately looked to survey Raphael's reaction, ham and pineapple was still considered a large abomination among the group but Raphael reached over and with a small requesting look which Simon nodded to happily, he took a slice. Simon's head snapped to Izzy with a smug smile and Izzy only shook her head with a fond look as she went about passing the rest out.

Alec and Magnus claimed the bed as their seats for the movie that Clary chose from among the hotel's selection: The Mummy.

Alec held Magnus' hand the entire film, both of them lying against each other throughout both the first movie and it's sequel (The group all point blank refused to watch the third when they chose the film. Simon denied the third films existence entirely). At some point during the second movie everyone had fallen asleep except for both Alec and Magnus.

They both knew, obviously. Alec knew when Magnus had asked him to stay and if Magnus hadn't been able to tell by Alec staying he definitely knew after Alec had kissed him. But it hadn't been verbal and only now was Alec realising that was what they needed, or at least he did. They knew their feelings were mutual, that their feelings were... already, strong. Or at least Alec hoped or suspected that Magnus regarded him to the same degree. And Alec recognised that yes, that changed things but Alec didn't know if it changed things enough. He wanted Magnus to know that after the trip they'd still be together, that Alec wanted them to be together, had wanted that since before the trip, or at least the idea of it, for them to be really together this time. He wanted to verbally show Magnus his feelings because somehow that would mean that it, they, would be irrefutably real. But some stupid part of Alec was still too scared to say anything, not wanting to jinx the moment or what happened.

"Magnus," He whispered as the TV screen faded to black.

"Hm," Magnus hummed against him, looking up to Alec.

"I-, I just want you to know... that- that I like you and-," Alec honestly was trying but he cut himself off, grimacing at his own words, he couldn't say it and he wanted to say it, needed to say it.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered, calming him instantly, and Alec looks at him as Magnus holds a hand over his cheek, "I like you too. And... tomorrow. Tomorrow, once the situation has... settled we _will_ talk about it. When we can, there's no rush. It's okay. I'll be here as long as you need me."

Alec couldn't help but smile, because once again, being with Magnus is easy. He doesn't have to rush things with Magnus, they have all the time in the world really. All the time they need. And when they have the time, they'll talk and they'll know that this is it, that they'll be together with no ulterior motives as to why they are other than that they both want to be.

Magnus leans in halfway, lets Alec close the rest, and the kiss is so light it's barely there. But it's enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd update early again. (This is like over 5000 words! I average at around 3500 usually. Nice)  
> I hope the scene were Magnus asked Alec to stay was fluffy enough!  
> (Thank you to AlxSteele for reading the preview of that for me! You're a star honestly and I don't deserve you.)  
> They haven't given verbal confirmation to each other yet so at least to me they aren't 'Together' so in my head the slow burn tag still stands!  
> Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter! Comments are a gift of life itself for me so you know what to do! ;)


	11. Chapter Eleven

*Alec*

   Really, this morning was no different to how Alec had been walking up for the past few days now but that didn't stop it from feeling different. 

Magnus was, of course, burrowed into Alec's chest, his hair brushing  Alec's chin and exposed skin at the top of chest as it flattened against it, tickling ever so slightly. Their arms were enclosing each other so tightly that no matter what way Alec were to move some part of him would still be touching Magnus. Now however, Alec wouldn't have to move away even if he wanted to stay, he didn't have to worry about moving away before Magnus woke up and he didn't have to worry about making sure he left early to go and work for his dad. Because Alec knew now of course that Magnus wanted Alec to stay just as much as he did and as for the other reason? Well it was the weekend and that meant he was free from 'work activities' and could devote the entire day to being with Magnus and as for the final remaining week? Alec was certain that if his father so much as even suggested Alec come to work Isabelle would pack their bags and fly them back home herself.

It took a while for Alec to realise he wasn't the only one awake. He had just began to pull his fingers through Magnus' hair, which he had now decided was an odd addiction of his with Magnus being so close that can't help but feel pulled to do it, when he felt Magnus smile against his chest.

"How long have you been awake?" Alec said, voice quiet and not wanting to wake the others yet, wanting this one small moment alone with Magnus before the day really began.

"Embarrassingly longer than you have," Magnus admitted and Alec tried not to grin to madly.

"Oh?" He asked and felt Magnus continue to smile into him.

"Mhm," Magnus hummed against him, which reverberated through Alec's whole body, before tilting his head by a fraction to look at Alec, his face looking rather serious but Alec couldn't miss the teasing spark in his eyes as he added, "You are rather comfortable Alexander. I don't have any plans on moving, so don't get any ideas."

Alec had no ideas of the sort but he wanted to try his hand at teasing Magnus back so replied, trying his best to look serious but a smile continued to tug at the corners of his mouth, "Oh I don't know I was thinking of going out for an early morning run."

"Fine, off you go," Magnus says with a smirk as he looks up to Alec

"I will, I'll go out for a two hour long run and sleep until lunch. You won't see me for hours," Alec retorted trying to sound resolute in his words but Magnus only smiled and hugged into him once again, his voice muffled and smiling as he answered,

"I'd like to see you try."

Alec wanted to reply. Wanted to say something really witty that would impress Magnus so much he couldn't reply and Alec could use it as bragging rights for the rest of the trip but for the life of him he couldn't think of a word to say in response so he just went back to playing his fingers through Magnus' hair which induced a small sigh from Magnus. Maybe Alec could still have some bragging rights if he could make that happen.

   "Ah!" The sudden yell erupted the peaceful silence of the room as a body fell to the ground with a thud and Alec heard scrambling as he raised his head a little with Magnus following suit to see what had happened.

Simon was jumping to his feet and backing away from where he'd fallen looking wild and guilty.

"Simon?" Alec asked just as everyone else began to stir at the noise. Simon's head snapped in a second to Alec, eyes wide and fearful.

"I didn't do anything," He said quickly.

"I didn't say you did," Alec replied but Simon still looked utterly terrified which was only emphasized when the faces of Raphael and Isabelle appeared, followed closely by Clary and Jace. 

"Simon?" Izzy asked, standing slowly and looking worried. Clary was looking equally worried, Jace looked disgruntled and slammed his head back to the sofa with a groan, and Raphael... Raphael sat stone faced and expressionless but had a look in his eyes Alec couldn't place.

Simon looked from Izzy to Raphael and then back to Izzy incredibly guiltily before stammering as he pointed and moved towards the door, "I need- I need some air."

Every head turned to Izzy but for a split second Alec looked to Raphael who he noticed went from watching the spot Simon just left from to Magnus who gave nothing away to Alec.

"I should go see if he's okay," Izzy said, sounding cautious as she went without another word out the door and followed Simon.

Silence fell across the room before Raphael too stood up from the sofa he'd been sleeping on and with an odd sense of realisation dawning on him Alec realised it was the same spot Simon had fallen from... Without a word or even a look to Magnus Raphael left the room with a blank face.

"What the hell was that about?" Jace grumbled from where he lay and Clary glanced down biting at her lip before shooting an almost knowing look to Alec and Alec wondered if she knew what he did.

"I don't know Jace," She replied and Alec knew then that she was lying because she couldn't look in his eyes.

"Do you know?" Alec whispered to Magnus who was quietly looking to the door where Raphael had just left.

He nodded slowly before looking to Alec, "He'll say he won't want me there but I should go and see Raphael. If that's alright? I think I should see him alone."

Alec smiled sadly and nodded as Magnus now also got up and went after Raphael.

"Okay seriously," Jace said, sitting up now and looking a mixed half of confused and pissed, "What the hell is going on with everyone?"

"Come on Jace," Clary said with a sigh and she stood up, "We should go to our room and get ready... you coming Alec?"

"No I should stay here, Izzy will need someone to stay here until she gets back," Alec replied.

"I'll bring you your clothes so you can still get changed if you want," She offered.

"Yeah," Alec said now leaning over to get his keycard and hand to her, "Yeah, that'd be great."

She smiled then with a sigh as he guided Jace up and without complaint, but still looking confused, he followed her, leaving Alec alone.

   It appeared as if Alec had missed even more than he'd originally thought. Simon and Raphael's relationship or Simon and Isabelle's relationship... or maybe just Simon in general seemed to be one of the main thing's he'd need explaining.

Alec knew how surprising waking up next to someone you weren't expecting, no matter how innocent the night before had been, could be.  He'd very nearly sprung away from Magnus that first day and it seemed Simon was no exception. And they'd fallen asleep on a small sofa and not a double bed like he and Magnus had so who could know just how much closer they were.

Alec couldn't blame Simon, he couldn't even feel angry with him. Alec knew Simon wasn't with Izzy, he knew Izzy was okay with Simon and Raphael, hell she even seemed to support it, so Alec could find no real cause to be mad with Simon just because he was 'officially' dating his sister. 

Alec decided he hated that term, 'officially'. Alec hated anything that couldn't just be sorted into areas of black or white, and right now everything around him seemed to be placed in variations of grey. 

   'Officially', Simon was with Izzy but Alec knew they hadn't been together for a couple of months, Alec knew they were both looking for other people, whoever found someone else first would be waiting for the others approval and it seems Simon fit that role. But now that had happened neither seemed clear on how to act, how to tell everyone they weren't together but that Simon was now, possibly, with Raphael. Or at the very least interested in trying to be with him. 

And then, 'officially', Alec and Magnus were dating. But they weren't, not really anyways, at least not to Alec they weren't but they weren't faking it either. The relationship wasn't real yes but the feelings were, the want to be was. But Alec couldn't find it in himself to fix that, to tell Magnus now that it was real, that everything, the relationship and the feelings, was real. He didn't want them to get together while under the guise of already being together or at least not here, not the hotel, not this trip that the lie was made for. But when they got back? When they got back Alec would ask.

When Alec got back home there'd be no shades of grey. He'd be with Magnus, and Simon will have figured out whatever the hell he needed to figure out.

///

   Within ten minutes Clary had dropped his clothes by without another word and he got washed and dressed in the bathroom. When he emerged again he came out to find Isabelle standing and looking out from her room's balcony.

"Hey," He said carefully as he came to stand beside her. She smiled to him as she rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh. "Is Simon okay?"

"He's waiting outside for you to leave so he can get dressed," Isabelle replied before she caught Alec's eye, "He's okay. Feels stupidly guilty over his feelings for Raphael, even though he knows it fits our agreement."

"So he wants to be with Raphael?" Alec asked.

"He wants to be, wants to at least try," She replies then, with a half a laugh adds, "He keeps asking me if I think he's interested in him too."

"Well with Raphael it is a little hard to tell," Alec offers but Izzy only laughs which Alec supposes is a good thing,

"You should have seen him the past few days Alec. I'm no expert like Magnus is when it comes to Raphael but I can still see he's interested. He arrived after the team building with Magnus without fail every day, and stood at the age of the group for ten minutes, just staring at Simon from behind his sunglasses before he finally moved and sat behind him, acting as if he was being asked to.  It would then take him another hour before he removed his glasses, and then another hour before he'd say a word, and when he did speak it was only ever to Simon or to Magnus, although he did glare at Magnus repeatedly which I think is just further confirmation if I'm honest."

"You're right he sounds besotted," Alec says which earns him an eye roll from Izzy so he added, "Really though, he is. Magnus told me so when I asked, according to Magnus Raphael's being surprisingly forward."

"Tell Simon that would you? He's still too nervous to do anything, he says he had expected me to find someone before he did so he wouldn't have to worry about it, and then he was worried that was mean... to be honest though, I thought I'd find someone before him too... Is that mean?" Isabelle asked, all joking aside and looking expectantly up to Alec with worried eyes.

"No," Alec said then repeated more firmly, "No, it's not... Frankly I thought it was a miracle when Simon started dating you. He's... nice. Simon's a nice guy, a little odd but nice. Funny. But he talks a lot, wears that Star Wars shirt constantly, and can't name his band for shit. The personal ad just writes itself."

"Hey," Izzy said with a nudge to Alec's side but she was smiling again and that was what Alec had been going for, "Simon's a catch. Honestly? I wish we matched, like... It'd be so much easier if we did but we don't and we both know we need to find other people... I gave Simon my blessing, which he asked for, seemed to be the only thing that would calm him down."

"So that means you've broken up?" Alec asked.

"No," She sighed, "But we're getting closer? Simon is going to try and explain the situation to Raphael and then... then we'll see where things go. When we get back home though, either way, it's ending when we get back home."

"Whatever you need to do Iz," Alec sighed, trying an encouraging and understanding smile, which Izzy returned before going in for a hug which he gave her freely.

///

*Magnus*

"Go away Bane," Raphael muttered as he opened his door to let himself in, even with his back turned he must have known only Magnus would be willing to come after him.

"Your perceptive skills are something to be proud of my friend," Magnus tried, stepping in the open door after his friend who remains stoic and Magnus knew he had to be serious, "What happened with the boy?"

"I thought I told you to go away," Raphael repeated, still not looking at him.

"And yet you left the door open for me," Magnus countered and Raphael finally looked at him and sighed as he sat down and so Magnus tried again, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Raphael admitted, there was no lights on in his room and the curtains were still drawn so the only light fighting in was weak and cast a ghostly pale look over Raphael's rather tired expression. "He's with that Lightwood girl. That's all I know."

"You know that's not exactly true, to both of those assessments. Simon and Isabelle's relationship is admittedly... complicated and I can't help you there, Simon has to be the one to tell you about that. But he is interested in you," Magnus answered and Raphael looked away as if ready to scoff so Magnus added, "And while it may be unclear for the others I know you're interested in him as well. Somehow."

"I'll have you know that Simon is-," Raphael started immediately before catching the satisfied smirk Magnus was shooting him and he instantly looked furious with himself.

"I'm glad," Magnus said and Raphael looked almost ashamed with himself, "I can't remember the last time you even thought well of someone else let alone be interested in being with them. And Simon is so much the opposite of you that he'll be good for you."

"I'm good by myself," Raphael retorted but he appeared to be trying to convince himself more than Magnus now.

"I never said you weren't but that doesn't mean Simon isn't good for you," Magnus argued, "And it doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

Raphael finally looked at him for longer than two seconds and Magnus offered a smile to which Raphael sighed, "I really do hate you sometimes Bane."

There's the old Raphael back. Magnus smirked as he stood up, "I'll see in five minutes at the hotel entrance Santiago, Simon will be there. Dress nicely, try smiling at him every once in a while, it can't hurt to try."

Magnus could tell as he walked out of the door and towards his own room that Raphael was rolling his eyes at him but Magnus could also tell he was fighting a smile.

///

*Alec*

"Go on," Isabelle smiled and gave Simon an encouraging nudge forwards, "Go get him."

   Alec watched as Simon stumbled forward towards Raphael who stood scowling by Magnus' side who smirked at the proceedings. After regaining his composure Simon seemed to smile at Raphael although from where Alec stood it looked like a grimace and said something he couldn't here but whatever it was seemed to work on Raphael who seemed to huff a laugh in agreement and they both moved forward and walked ahead of the others out of the hotel doors.

"Hey," Alec smiled as he joined Magnus, linking their hands.

"I see Simon has recovered," Magnus smiled.

"And Raphael apparently," Alec answered.

"Thank you by the way Magnus," Isabelle smiled, "They'll be able to work it out themselves now hopefully."

"Of course dear," Magnus replied before looking around, "Where are Clary and Jace?"

"Oh," Izzy said now with a smirk, "Clary sent me a text that they'd be staying back. Her efforts to calm Jace down apparently escalated."

"Okay, did not need to have that information repeated," Alec cringed making Izzy laugh and Magnus roll his eyes.

"So it's just us?" Magnus asked politely, taking some heat from Alec who was still pointedly ignoring the information of what his best friend was doing right now.

"Just us," Izzy nodded, grinning, "Come on we just catch up with those two lovebirds."

///

   Being around people who obviously knew his situation seemed to be helping Simon act more naturally. He was smiling and laughing and offering god awful puns ever five seconds and Alec was almost wishing he'd stayed a tad subdued. He couldn't even make a comment about it, to make fun of him, because whenever he did Raphael would shot him the darkest of looks that had Magnus shooting him one right back in Alec's defense as he seemed to be the only person capable of arguing with Raphael, although if Alec was being honest he thought that was kind of hot. God did he find protectiveness attractive? Was that a kink? Did Alec have kinks?... Did Magnus have kinks?

Alec realised this was not the place to be considering this as when his eyes finally focused he found Magnus giving him a questioning look and Alec couldn't help but blush, eyes flitting down to Magnus' lips for a fraction of a second that had Magnus smirking, obviously keying in to at least part of what Alec's train of thought had fallen on to.

"You look hot Alexander, are you alright?" The bastard. Magnus was feigning a look of innocence as he took a step closer and placed a hand to Alec's forehead, his metal rings cool against Alec's now burning face.

"I'm fine," Alec coughed.  

"Dios please keep it for private," Raphael groaned as he made to stand by Alec and avert Magnus' attention. Alec honestly didn't know if he was annoyed or relieved.

"I was just asking if Alec was warm Raphael," Magnus replied simply.

"No, you were asking if _Alexander_ was  _hot_ ," Raphael said pointedly, "You know exactly what is was you were doing."

"Hey I'm hot too you know," Simon said and Raphael immediately turned to stare at him as if asking him silently if he knew was it was he was implying and it seemed for a second Simon didn't until his mouth formed a distinct 'O' and his ears went red, "I meant temperature. Warm. Like the sun warm. Ice cream. We should get ice cream."

He didn't even pause as he spun around dragging a cackling Izzy behind him muttering, "Shut up."

"You better go help him with that Santiago," Magnus smiled, once again the face of innocence, "Simon's hot to you know."

And then the unbelievable happened. Raphael's cheekbones went pink. Magnus looked incredibly triumphant as Raphael tried and failed at a glare before turning to follow Simon.

Magnus made a small sigh before turning back to Alec and giving him a very obvious once over, "I don't think ice cream will help your situation but it'll have to do for now I suppose."

Alec had to agree with Magnus that ice cream was not the solution to his problem but like Raphael had said, that solution was for a private place.

"We should-, we should go... Get the ice cream," Alec said with one too many nods as he grabbed onto Magnus' arm and pulled him after their friends.

///

   Magnus didn't seem to be letting Alec forget his 'issue' for the rest of their outing which Isabelle found hilarious, Simon viewed it like he was an animal in a documentary, and Raphael just rolled his eyes some more.

Magnus ate his ice cream in a way that shouldn't have been erotic to Alec under any circumstances, stood by Alec's side the entire time, the sun shining across his golden skin and making the glitter across his face and in his hair to shine in a way that was nothing if not distracting, when they sat to eat Alec had Magnus purposely placed opposite of him to stop him from being too close to him because by that point Alec was reaching his breaking point. Of course the fault in his plan became incredibly apparent to him when he felt Magnus' foot travel up his leg and in his surprise he'd kneed the table and sent drinks flying. It took everyone approximately three seconds to realise what was happening and while everyone stared at them with varying reactions Magnus simply watched Alec smiling pleasantly, like he hadn't just been trailing his foot up Alec's calf and going ever higher.

"We have to go," Alec said and stood up from the table abruptly, at least he could say he surprised Magnus with that. As he pulled Magnus by the hand out of the restaurant he vaguely heard Izzy yell something but he honestly couldn't process anything outside of his pace to go back to the hotel and the tight hold he had on Magnus' hand as he walked behind him.

   Wordlessly they made it to the hotel and rather unceremoniously Alec barged into their room and spun around almost as soon as Magnus walked in behind him, pushing him back to use Magnus' body as way of slamming the door shut.

Magnus made a surprised 'oomph' noise as Alec smashed his lips against him, honestly it only spurred Alec on even more. Alec was out of practice in terms of spontaneity but damn was he going to try his best.

Within seconds he was breathless as he kissed harshly against Magnus who to his credit had recovered from his shock tremendously and was grabbing frantically across Alec's back, trying to find a place to hold firmly and push Alec further into him. 

"I should tease you more often Alexander," Magnus breathed as Alec moved to kiss a hungry trail across from his ear, down his jaw, before spreading them across his neck which Magnus tilted to allow Alec more access.

"Shut up," Alec muttered between kisses and heard Magnus let out a small chuckle.

"Well I wouldn't want to distract you," Magnus laughed before the laugh turned into a sharp gasp that Alec was rather proud of as he bite down on Magnus' skin and sucked immediately over the spot, knowing only too well he'd be leaving a bruise. 

Magnus seemed to shut up after that or at least in words because the noises he was making were increasing in variety and number. He pulled on Alec's hair to bring him back to his mouth and bite down hard on Alec's lip which brought a groan out of Alec before Magnus used to opening as an opportunity and slipped in his tongue. The first touch was as tantalizing as the last, tongues warm and searching deeply into each other's mouths and Alec decided he didn't want to be standing against the door anymore. 

Not breaking from Magnus' hold and fighting to keep their mouths together Alec pulled Magnus to the bed and crashed them onto the bed. He found the hem of Magnus' shirt at the same time Magnus found hold onto Alec's earlobe and he was momentarily lost in the feel of Magnus' mouth sucking at it before he finally regained some brain functions and pulled up at Magnus' shirt, forcing them to break the kiss for a moment. Alec didn't even let Magnus resume his actions because he was frozen in slight awe at Magnus' chest. All broad shoulders, golden skin muscled and toned and smooth as Alec let his hands trail down his skin.

He looked back up finally to Magnus who smiled gently down at him and Alec needed that mouth on his like yesterday.

The pace was the same, the want and need was the same but it was more controlled now like Magnus was letting Alec take his time, and he did, his hands roamed over Magnus' back and arms and chest, mapping out every indent and bump and line of muscle that Magnus' bare skin had to offer him and when he was satisfied he let Magnus pull his shirt off to. 

Alec tried not to blush when he caught Magnus' expression as he looked at him. It wasn't even a new sight for either of them, the first day of the trip they'd be sat by a pool entirely shirtless for the majority of the day but now, well situations and context changes how you see a person. And Magnus was staring at Alec like he was art. He trailed his fingers down Alec's chest for a little longer than Alec done with him but Alec didn't mind at all if it meant Magnus looked at him like that.

Magnus finally looked into Alec eyes, his eyes golden in the low light, pupils wide and boring into Alec's who was, despite himself, now nervous which Magnus seemed to pick up on because he moved one hand to curl into Alec's hair and he whispered one word as he moved back down to kiss him, "Perfect."

Actions progressed from their until they were spending more time panting into each other as Magnus began to grind his hips down into Alec as he bit into Alec's neck and Alec could only moan and grip one hand into Magnus' side to push their bare and burning skin closer and use the other hand to hold tightly onto the bed sheets as if it would ground his thoughts.

When Magnus finally however made a move to questioningly tug a little on Alec's jeans Alec froze. Magnus noticed his hesitancy almost immediately and raised his head to rest against Alec's, both panting and their eyes closed. All movement stopped as Alec tried to breathe. What did he think was going to happen? Why was this catching him off guard? He wanted this... oh God how he wanted this but part of him in the back of his head was screaming to wait, that this couldn't happen. Not right now. And as much as it went against every other voice and want in his head he moved his head to lie against Magnus' shoulder, his lips skimming over Magnus' hot and bitten skin.

He hadn't explicitly said no but Magnus seemed to understand and Alec was feeling terrible at Magnus removed his hand.

"I'm sorry," He finally managed to choke out.

"Alexander, you don't have to be sorry, it's alright," Magnus soothed, his hand now moving to stroke at Alec's hair as a way of calming Alec and he wished he could believe him. 

"Then why do I feel like I've messed up?" He asked, voice quiet as he buried himself further into Magnus' shoulder.

"You didn't mess up, it's alright," Magnus affirmed and Alec was surprised at the force behind his voice but didn't move until Magnus moved to lift Alec's chin up so he had to look at him. Magnus' eyes were wide, his mouth bitten and swollen and his hair beyond fixing but he looked serious, "I understand Alexander. We can wait."

Alec tried to look away but Magnus' hold of him was too strong, "I wanted to. I still want to, but I need... I need us to be together. Not that we aren't together I mean-, it's just you know the whole...," Alec forced himself to meet Magnus' gaze for some sort of understanding, which of course he found in droves as Magnus softened his gaze impossibly further, letting Alec continue, "I don't even know why but I just do. And I know that we already are but... it's not... you know what I mean, it's just not-." 

A  finger fell over his lips, silencing him before it was moved away and Magnus placed the world's lightest kiss against him before saying, "I know what you mean. And I agree. When we're back home... when we're together then we'll see."

   Magnus slowly removed himself from Alec and he wasn't even able to begin to miss his absence before he moved to lay in beside him and wrapped Alec's arm around him, placing a final kiss to his temple and closed his eyes. After a brief space of blank thought Alec reacted and melted into Magnus and his brain finally caught up with him. 

He decided eventually as Magnus' light snores filled the air that he'd made the right choice in holding off on... _that_. If a wait was what he needed to feel comfortable and sure in himself and in his relationship then Alec would wait because he had no doubt in his mind that Magnus would be worth. Magnus was willing to wait with him too it seemed and as Alec held onto Magnus he realised that Magnus would be an incredibly easy person to fall in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that eventual smut will be a thing. Not this chapter obviously but it will be happening.  
> I've never actually written smut before so feedback will be incredibly appreciated.  
> Anywho, this was a rather Saphael heavyish chapter which I hope you liked? And obviously Malec.  
> Next chapter will possibly be a little late as next Thursday is the day I get my GCSE results and then it's my sisters engagement party so we'll see how fast I can write for you guys but keep an eye out for the next update and I'll try to post as early as I can!  
> Love you all and all your comments, you're all stars <3


	12. Chapter Twelve

*Alec*

   "There they are!" Clary's yell sounded as Alec walked down to breakfast with Magnus held tightly in his hand.

"We didn't expect to see you until later," Isabelle smirked before giving Alec a suggestive look and added, "Much, _much_ later."

Alec felt his face heat up at the sudden attention, especially when it was so undeserved. They hadn't even done anything, Alec had seen to that... He was trying not to feel like he'd messed up in stopping Magnus the night before but despite Magnus' calm and sincere words that Alec hadn't done anything wrong he still felt like he had.

   Part of him was still reeling over the fact he'd stopped it. He had wanted to, of course he did, but when the moment came his body just froze, brain buffered, and he simply just couldn't. His reasoning had been becoming weaker and weaker and right now he could think of nothing that could comfort him in his decision. He supposed that he just wasn't ready, plain and simple. Not yet. Soon yes, but not now. 

   Everything was so complicated right now, from the small details that came to mind of even just where he was (a hotel they'd only gone together for what had began as a pretense of a relationship) to who he was with (his family, or more specifically his father because he definitely didn't want anything to happen with Magnus with his father less than five doors down from his room, Alec didn't quite have that much nerve yet), but then of course there was the small fact that his mind kept repeating relentlessly for some reason because despite how they acted and how they both felt, his brain didn't see him and Magnus as really ' _together_ ' and he wanted this to be _it_. Just for it to be _'it_ ' for him and Magnus, special maybe? Alec didn't really know how to describe it. But he needed it to feel like they were really, finally, together to be able to actually have that 'next step'.

It was probably, most likely actually, stupid.

"Why would they be late?" Jace asked, apparently oblivious as he went to take a sip from his coffee.

"Well they had sex last night," Izzy replied so nonchalantly that Alec's systems barely had time to make his insides churn before Jace was choking into his cup.

"What?" He half demanded, face dripping with coffee, looking once shocked at Isabelle's amused expression to becoming a look of expectant horror at Alec.

Alec's mouth fell open slightly, half in his own turmoil at knowing it didn't in fact happen because he was a self conscious idiot and half in a complete state of brain stalling because why was Jace looking so horrified, not even horrified but... affronted? As Alec opened his mouth even more uselessly, not words or even a sound coming out, Magnus seemed to move almost protectively closer to him and Alec knew he was about to speak and move Alec into the clear but then Raphael walked past them with a close eye before sitting next to Simon,

"They didn't."

"What?" Simon asked at the same time Isabelle said,

"Well of course they did, where do you think they went after dinner yesterday?"

Raphael however merely rolled his eyes, and took his time to reach Simon his coffee and lounge back in his chair, eyeing between Alec and Magnus before giving a roll of his eyes and gesturing vaguely as he answered, "I know what Magnus looks like... the morning after."

Alec and Simon both replied at the same time with, "How do you know that?"

While Magnus gave Alec's hand a small squeeze to catch his eye and a small smirk and shake of the head which calmed Alec considerably, Raphael looked to Simon with slight disgust at even the mere thought of what the question implied and he chose to only look to Simon as he clarified, "I've met many of Magnus' one night stands."

"You not being one of them," Magnus now smiled and Simon visibly sighed in relief which had Izzy grinning.

Raphael grimaced, "And we plan on keeping it that way Bane."

"Agreed," Magnus nodded, serious for a second before looking to Alec with such an unadulterated soft look that made Alec melt a little and he added now suddenly back to smirking, "Besides, my bed is fully booked for what I hope to be a considerable amount of time."

Alec's face burned and he had to tear his eyes from Magnus' and duck his head down for amount to clear his throat before being able to look anyone else in the eye after that comment. He was half flattered with the comment and half embarrassed. 

   When Alec looked back up however he was met with a mix of faces, Magnus was happily smug of course, Raphael rolling his eyes before fixing the rolled end of Simon's t-shirt sleeve, Simon was looking half impressed and half like he'd been given too much information, Izzy and Clary wore matching smirks, and Jace. Jace wasn't looking at anyone although from his stone hard expression and clenched jaw Alec guessed that he had just been looking at them and was biting back a comment that most definitely was not in any way positive. He made Alec's eye and Alec raised an eyebrow in question which was apparently the wrong thing to do because as soon as he'd done it Jace's gaze flicked from Alec to Magnus, his eyes hardening and he stood up muttered a gruff, "Excuse me," and left.

   Everyone now of course followed him as he left through the doors before turning as one to Clary,

"What was that about?" Simon asked, undoubtedly voicing everyone's exact thought in that moment.

"I... don't know," Clary said and Alec believed her. She was looking just as shocked as the rest of them. "I should go and see if he's okay... I'll be back down in a minute okay?"

"Okay?" Izzy said now with slight apprehension and confusion as she moves to let Clary past.

"Do you think Jace's okay?" Simon asks and Izzy shares a look with Alec, both asking each other the same silent question... but then Izzy looked from Jace's vacant seat to the door and... maybe they were weren't asking each other the same question?

Actually Alec might have an idea as well (what Izzy was thinking he didn't know but he did have an idea), well barely an idea more a theory but Alec was sure he was wrong. It's was probably (hopefully) just now that things seemed to be going right for Alec with Magnus that he was creating problems to imagine in his head when there was none. Jace's problem had nothing to do with them, it was something else, it just had to be.

   Just at that moment, with all five of them silent and collectively confused the door openly rather dramatically. Which seemed to fit the now added drama to their situation because why not add Alec's father into the mix.

He actually looked surprised at running into his two eldest children at a hotel he had invited them all too, staring for a moment before closing his features and standing firmly framed by the open doors behind him. Alec found his father's empty and glaring gaze just as Magnus shifted ever closer into Alec, making the message clear on where they stood as a couple to Alec's father almost as if Magnus knew Alec couldn't right now even though he'd want to. He'd kiss Magnus in front of his father if he only had the nerve but he also didn't think he could because he didn't want to feel like he was using Magnus just to prove a point, Magnus was more than that.

Alec's mother appeared within seconds and now Izzy was standing. She stood now staring them down, making a wall between them and Alec and Magnus, and Alec knew she'd be ready to argue anything if they even dared to step closer.

Apparently, she didn't need to because now Maryse was surprising them all and was placing a hand against their father's shoulder which he seemed to flinch at before nodding curtly, and wordlessly walking on, not looking back to Alec or even to Izzy. A moment of strangeness was added as their mother lingered, if only for a split second of time longer... but eventually she too left them without a look back.

   Alec felt the air drop in temperature by several degrees which he knew was impossible but he felt it all the same and felt an odd feeling of finality well up inside him as he heard the doors his parents depart through slam to shut. Maybe his mother was conflicted he honestly couldn't tell from her five second appearance but he knew now, his father was a lost cause and he had no hope of that changing.

He wasn't quite fine with that realisation.

   Though he didn't want to, he latched his hand away from Magnus who looked to him worriedly,

"Alexander?" 

"I'm ah... I need to walk," Alec said, now holding his own hand and rubbing instinctively around his palm, digging the nail in only a little, to elicit a sense of comfort or just a reaction he was still functioning enough to recognise feeling he wasn't entirely sure. He was ready to turn and go when he focused just slightly back to Magnus who's face was increasing in concern so he did what he thought was best and placed a kiss to Magnus' cheek. Magnus moved into the touch and the corners of Alec's mouth tugged ever so slightly as he reluctantly pulled back, "I'll be ten minutes."

///

*Magnus*

   It took Isabelle precisely ten seconds after Alexander left for her to launch after her him before turning back to Magnus just before she disappeared behind the door and said, looking a mixture of livid and worried, "Get Jace and Clary, tell Jace to stow his crap for five minutes and meet us outside. We're getting out of this hotel. Now."

Magnus was barely able to react to what had happened, actually, Magnus wasn't able to even think about what had just happened except that he was worried for Alexander and wanted to be with him. Of course the smarter part of him knew Isabelle was what Alexander needed right now, Alec would be in good hands. 

Finally, Magnus turned to Raphael and Simon, Simon was blinking rapidly in succession and without a doubt dumbfounded but it seemed so was Raphael as well as more than a little intrigued.

"We should wait out front," Simon said, now standing with Raphael following quickly behind him and before Magnus could blink Simon had taken Raphael's hand and with Magnus' trained eye when dealing with his stoic friend he gathered that Raphael was rather pleased, the act undoubtedly done now as to them knowing it was safe for them to do so, and Simon led him out the door, leaving Magnus standing with the rare sensation of being awkward.

His awkward feeling continued as he made his way to Jace and Clary's room and it rose greatly when, just as he was ready to knock, he heard the raised voices coming from inside,

"-a great guy!" Came the cut of yell of Clary as Magnus began to make the words out.

"You don't know him like I do!" Came Jace's indignant and furious sounding response.

"Oh please I've known him long enough to know him just as well as you!"

"You don't know what he's like outside of work! The stories I've-!"

"Jace! Oh my word just stop! So what if we don't work together! The fact is he's a good person and if you have an issue with him-!"

"I don't have an issue with him I have an issue with him being-!"

"Don't bullshit me! Don't take out your half baked opinions on him! If you have an issue, which you do, then you talk to him about it!"

"Clary! I can't just-!"

   But at that point Magnus could hear no more and he pulled back. Not that he couldn't if he wanted to but because of two reasons: one, he didn't want to hear Clary and Jace fighting and two, he didn't want to know what problems Jace seemed to be having with Alec. He would know when Alec knew, it wasn't his business.

Instead, with some apprehension, he knocked on the door and he was incredibly surprised when the door opened on the first try, amazed he could be heard above the yells.

   Jace's face at opening the door slackened as he met Magnus' eye. Clary stood behind Jace, looking over his shoulder to see Magnus and she dropped her raised arms and spoke,

"Magnus, perfect timing actually."

Jace didn't look like he would say anything, he still stood silent by Magnus and for a second he was seemingly glaring at him but Magnus wasn't going to hold how he was still feeling from his argument against him so he interrupted whatever was going to happen, "Alec needs you."

"What? What's wrong?" Clary asked, anger diffusing instantaneously as she stood by Jace who also seemed to deflate at little but still standing hard and tall against the door frame.

"His father...," Magnus began, trailing off only slightly but it seemed enough for Jace to raise up a little.

"Of course it was," Jace muttered darkly, already moving out the door, pushing a little past Magnus who couldn't even look or take a chance to feel offended. Clary came second, closing the door behind her and jogging to catch up with Jace who walked at a relentless pace before spinning to look back to Magnus, "What did he do?"

"Nothing really," Magnus began and Jace looked at him suspiciously, "It was a... brief run in but it was more his attitude I think than anything."

"Is Alec alright?" Jace asked immediately.

"Isabelle is with him. She wants us to wait at the hotel entrance until they get back," Was all Magnus could reply because... he didn't actually know if Alexander was alright and he didn't want to think about it because if he did he'd only worry himself sick and that would achieve nothing.

A steely resolve seemed to pass over Jace who nodded, "You two go to the entrance, I'm going to find Alec."

"Jace...," Clary began but Jace caught her off, placing a kiss to her cheek much in the same way Alexander had done to him.

"I have to see if he's okay."

"Alright... but our conversation isn't over," Clary said and Jace nodded, 

"I didn't think it would be."

   Whatever problem Jace was having with Alec seemed to have become forgotten in that moment and Magnus had to commend Jace on it. If Magnus had to decide on whether or not Jace had even one redeeming quality it would be his almost stubborn loyalty to his friends. Something Magnus could find no fault in, especially when it meant Alexander  would be at a benefit because it would appear from his parents attitudes that Alec (and of course dear Isabelle) needed more of a _chosen_ family than most, one that Magnus was rather flattered to be a part of, well he hoped he was considered a part of it now anyway.

///

*Alec*

"How you holding up, mi hermano?" Came, of course, Isabelle's voice as she slide one armed through his as he leaned against the railing looking out to the beach of the east side of the hotel.

"I wanted to be alone," Alec replied.

"No you didn't," Came Isabelle's simple response as she lay her head against his shoulder, did she always have to be right? "Really though, are you alright?"

"That's a loaded question," Alec chose to reply.

"You're avoiding answering more like," Isabelle responded and Alec couldn't help the sigh he let out.

"It's a lot of things. One I can't tell you," He said and caught her eye as she pulled back to look at him with suspicious and careful eyes, "But it's the least of my concerns actually. It's probably not even a problem just my own stupid ideas of how things should go... don't worry about it."

It took a moment for Isabelle to seem convinced but she didn't push it which was good because Alec wouldn't even know where to begin, that and he didn't want to make Magnus seem like one of his problems. That problem was just Alec, in fact Magnus was largely a solution to most of the negative aspects in his life.

"Then what about the other things?"

"Dad," Is all Alec can say but really it's all he needs to say for Izzy to understand.

"I know," She sighs, "You don't need him though. Not now, not ever. You don't need his approval or his blessing."

"I know," He answered, "It's not even that. He can't stop me from being gay, he can't stop me from... from being with Magnus. It's just... him. I don't know. I just wished he wasn't so-, that he didn't care... I just want to have a dad Iz."

"You have a dad," Izzy replied and Alec actually smiled despite himself, Isabelle's tone being enough to twig him to who she means with a roll of his eyes,

"Luke?"

"Yes Luke," Izzy replied and they both smiled. Luke, Clary's stepfather, had filled in for really all their father figures ever since they met Clary their first year at college. He was a detective for the NYPD and was always there when you needed him, as a group or for one on one advice. "I still do understand what you mean though. But really, you don't need him. Just keep reminding yourself of that. The only person you need is you. I mean you have me of too of course..."

"Well then I'm sorted," Alec grinned and hugged tighter onto his sister.

"And Simon, and Clary, and Magnus obviously, maybe even Raphael now who knows, and Jace," She smiled but at Jace's name Alec's smile faltered slightly which of course, Izzy caught.

"You and Jace were all I ever needed. Then Clary and Simon ended up tagging along and... Magnus. He's... yeah, um, Magnus is good," Alec began, a small smile as he lists the names, a smile than feels a bit less forced when he thinks about how having Magnus but as he finishes the list the smile falls.

   Of course he has Jace, he's had Jace since he was ten and his family adopted him. They've been best friends since that day actually, in fact Jace was Alec's first crush - short lived but eye opening. Jace had stuck by Alec's side through everything, every interrogation from their parents, every exam - passed or failed, every hangover - whether his or Jace's, every one night stand (the few that Alec's had anyway). But Jace was acting up, acting strange... he was acting strange around Alec, well, Alec and Magnus. And Alec wanted to know why.

"Do you know why Jace left this morning?" He asked, quick and interrupting whatever Izzy might have been about to say.

She looked for a moment conflicted before saying, "I have an idea, it's stupid whether it's true or not, but-"

"Alec!"

   They both turned around to see Jace bounding out towards them and the subject was dropped from his mind immediately at the sight of Jace.

"Whatever Robert did, fuck him. Don't need him, you don't need him at all," Jace said, face reading all serious and determined as he stared into Alec's face and Alec couldn't begin to even think about questioning Jace now, not when he was here and here for Alec.

"Course I don't," Alec smiled, ignoring Izzy's carefully trained eye on him, "You're here aren't you?"

"That's right," Jace said, slapping a hand to Alec's back. Izzy coughed drawing her their attention.

"Forgetting someone?" She said, smiling too and Alec could see her dropping their conversation too.

"Simon and Alec aren't that close," Jace grinned, earning him a slap and laughing before catching Alec's eye and sobering up just enough to ask, "But you are okay?"

"I'm good," Alec smiled and for a moment there he actually believed what he was saying.

   He believed it until they rejoined Raphael, Simon, and Magnus and he'd taken Magnus' hand again with a smile and watched as Jace's jaw clenched.

   Alec had thought Jace hadn't liked Magnus maybe all that much for his egocentrics when they'd first met but if that had been the case he'd have bound to have gotten over it by now so, no. No, this was something more. What exactly he didn't know but it wasn't good.

He had to have it filed it away for something to ask about after the trip. This wasn't something to bring up in their situation right now... but he was beginning to worry that he wasn't so much deciding to wait till a better time after the trip for any reason other than the fact that part of him didn't really want to know, part of Alec just wanted to pretend Jace was still Jace and that Magnus wasn't an issue with anyone else Alec cared about at all because, as Magnus smiled up at him, in a way that was wordlessly and carefully checking that Alec was okay, Alec wasn't quite sure what he'd do if that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M LIKE TWO WEEKS LATE!  
> I'm really really sorry but exam results, getting stuff ready for school, school started on Wednesday and just AH! I've had like no time to write so this chapter is rather short so I also apologise for that.  
> This chapter wasn't exactly malec or any romantic pairing heavy which I HOPE you don't mind because I think we needed some Lightwood sibling time but also this chapter was to bring back and highlight Jace's behaviour which will all come to head after the trip but spoilers so I'll stop now.  
> Next chapter will be more malec so if you miss that then you have that to look forward to in a weeks time!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

*Alec*

    Once again Alec was finding himself grateful for Magnus' mere existence and how he seemed to know how Alec was feeling and what he needed with only a cautious look in Alec's direction. And what Alec needed right now was to be alone, well alone with Magnus, away from Isabelle's still worried gaze, away from Clary's silently checking eye, away from Simon's obliviousness, away for Raphael's blank and boring looks, but above all, away from Jace's repeating narrowed glances that he clearly thought Alec was blind to catch sight of. 

"I was rather unceremoniously dragged from the town's many attractions last time I was here," Magnus said out to the group with a wink to Alec, but the slight hand squeeze was enough for Alec to know that Magnus was working on getting him out of there, "And as much as I would love to help Raphael pick out yet another jacket for him to buy and add to his collection there were quite a few sites I had wanted to drag Alexander along to, if that's alright with you obviously?"

The request was politely directed to Isabelle as even Magnus could tell she was the de facto leader for the groups outing. She, however, smiled because of course his sister knew how he was feeling right now and how badly he still needed a getaway, "That's fine... just, if things do turn to how they did last time? Try not to scar passersby with your excess PDA."

Magnus mocked his slight offense as he stared at Isabelle, "You wound me Isabelle, have you no faith in my self restraint?" Raphael's snort was rather audible from where they stood and Magnus' fake offense was replaced immediately with a glare in his direction, "Yes, Raphael?"

"I said nothing Bane," Raphael shrugged but unless Alec was mistaken he wore a slight smirk on his otherwise plain and innocent expression.

"Hm," Magnus murmured and within the next few seconds he was leading Alec away and through the crowds. He didn't stop walking until he seemed to judge them as being a safe distance from the others and when he did stop, dragging Alec to sit outside a small cafe, he immediately turned to set Alec a soft and careful look and placed both hands over Alec's which Alec couldn't help but cover with his spare hand and hold Magnus' grip tightly onto him. "Are you alright Alexander?" He asked finally.

   Alec knew he could talk to Magnus, that he could probably tell him anything... actually there was no 'probably' about it, Alec could tell Magnus anything. But he didn't exactly want to burden Magnus with whatever issues Jace had going on, especially when the issues were probably deeply rooted in Magnus himself. But he also knew he couldn't lie to Magnus, it would just feel wrong so he replied, head ducked down and focusing entirely on Magnus' hands and the circle Alec was drawing over them with his thumb, "I'm okay it's just... just my dad you know?... He didn't even speak to me Magnus. I-, I know he doesn't exactly 'believe' in my being gay but I just thought... thought he'd be able to see past it. Eventually. Apparently not."

"Hey," Magnus hushed, gripping even tighter to Alec and making him finally look up to meet his eyes which were wide and imploring as he continued, "Don't you ever think you need his approval Alec. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, ever, and I don't want you thinking that because your father won't speak to you. I know being ignored by family is hard... I do, I really do, but when it's family you don't need? Well then you'll be able to manage without him eventually. Because you don't need him Alexander. You never have and never will."

"That's what Izzy said," Alec replied, managing a smile which Magnus matched.

"That serves as only further confirmation of the fact then," He smiles and Alec wants to stop the talking there and just kiss him but he knows he'll have to at least touch on the subject of Jace, even if he has no plans on telling Magnus the whole story,

Alec's smile falters and he tears his gaze from Magnus and out to the streets around them, families walking around from shop to shop, cafe to cafe, from the beach to the arcade. The town nothing if not ideally picturesque. Magnus' eyes follow Alec's movements and he stays silent until Alec heaves a sigh and begins again,

"Then there's whatever's happening with Jace."

"You don't know what's wrong? He never said anything?" Magnus asked quietly and Alec chose to simply shake his head at first, until he could think up a response that could effectively be non-suspicious, drop the subject calmly, but still give an adequate answer, 

"No... It's really sudden. Clary might have an idea, Izzy too, but I have no clue. He's... he's not usually like this. Maybe I'll get to ask him about it later."

"Well as long as you don't blame yourself for however he's acting," Magnus replied almost urgently, although he seemed to catch onto himself as he smiled a little before adding, voice back to normal, "Because you've been nothing but perfect, or at least nothing but perfect since I've met you."

Alec grinned, welcoming the change in topic with open arms, "That's not entirely true and you know it."

"Oh please do tell Alexander," Magnus said leaning in closer across the table in earnest interest, "What sins has the angel committed?"

Alec rolled his eyes at the comment but smiled all the same and sighed a little before replying, "Asking you to be my fake boyfriend for one? Just all of this... mess."

"I think this mess turned out rather well though wouldn't you agree?" Magnus simpered, now only a couple of inches from Alec.

Alec grins could only look goofy he was sure but he didn't really care, "Agreed."

   At his reply, Magnus' eyes seemed to shine and he smiled as he leaned in just that bit closer to Alec, once again waiting for Alec to join him, which Alec was only too happy to accommodate to.

   It was perfect and it was just what Alec needed. Magnus' lips were soft and slow against his, not exactly lightly pressed against him but light enough to still feel casual. It wasn't quick though, or at least Alec wasn't planning on it being so. He removed his hand from atop Magnus' and guided it to cup onto Magnus' face, fingers stretching out to skim at the tips of his hair, an action that had Magnus smiling into the kiss which Alec used as an opening to nibble just so onto his bottom lip which only widen Magnus' smile and Alec pulled back a little, just enough so that he could rest his forehead against Magnus', hold his gaze, and match his smile.

"I think that more than makes up for the mess don't you think?" Magnus smiled.

"I don't know," Alec said, trying his hand at teasing that had Magnus quirking a slight eyebrow at him before he added, already moving in once more, "I think I'll have to kiss you again."

"Ever the exhibitionist Alexander," Magnus managed to mumble out just as Alec reached his mouth.

///

    Alec couldn't believe how long he might have put having something like this off if it hadn't been for the whole fake dating thing, a thing Alec had now agreed to have been anything but a mess. 

   Alec had never dated, never let any (if while rare for him) one night stands advance from being just that amount in duration, one night. He didn't take numbers, didn't give numbers, didn't exchange names, all because he knew how monumental opening up and having someone important enough to him to call his boyfriend would be to him, and he didn't want that to be a title just given to the first guy he slept with but part of him hadn't wanted to give it to anyone or even try in fear they wouldn't meet his crazy ideals. 

   Not that Magnus was his boyfriend really (yet) but he was damn near close. If it wasn't for this trip, for all the ups and downs that it was, Alec honestly didn't know how he and Magnus would have gone. He likes to believe they'd still get together, although maybe with some added on waiting time, some more panicking on Alec's side on how he would manage finally having a boyfriend.

   Still, he believes that it would have taken Magnus a lot shorter to begin dating him than anybody else if they had happened under more normal circumstances. Because Magnus was just different, good different, better different, the best kind of different. The kind that fit Alec but didn't oppose him. And for as complicated and as fast as it was, and probably something stupid to even think, Alec was also sure that Magnus was _it_. The real 'it'. Not just his boyfriend, not someone only ever to be remembered as his first boyfriend, but _it_. That one relationship you strive for, and hope for, and fight for. The only relationship Alec could ever see himself accepting if he was to be out. 

   Alec had hit the jackpot. He was sure that he'd done it, got it first try, got the relationship that people everywhere aspire to be, to find, to have. Sure they had some things to figure out: their official status, Alec's parents,... Jace. And Alec wasn't ignoring those of course he just could hardly seem to focus on anything except Magnus right now and when he looked at Magnus all he could was the positive side of things. 

   Here Alec was, walking hand in hand with this... ,quite frankly, beautiful man. His tanned skin shining in the afternoon sun, his black hair styled in a lazy flop that seem to stay magically in place, not a stray strand falling out of place, his brown eyes shining as he watched Alec in way that still made Alec feel slightly giddy, his entirely coordinated outfit, from his green nail polish to his green shorts. 

"And that is why you should never go to Peru," Magnus finished, smiling once in a way that caught Alec's breath and he had to stop walking for just a second, "Alexander?" Magnus asked, still smiling but looking bemusedly up to Alec.

"You're amazing," Alec breathed and was more than a little pleased to see the blush that come onto Magnus, his mouth opening uselessly and Alec realised with even more pride, he had just rendered Magnus Bane speechless if only for a moment because he finally seemed to compose himself a little, clearing his throat, still smiling and still blushing,

"Well it's true, they have no real idea of what's fun in Peru. It's why I was banned."

"Of course it was," Alec grinned, placing a kiss to Magnus' forehead and leading him once again to walk through the crowds and stalls, he didn't miss however the second blush that coated over Magnus' face.

///

"Oh this would suit you wonderfully!" Magnus was exclaiming from behind Alec causing him to turn and see what had caught his eye. He shook his head fondly, Magnus was holding up what looked to be the world's ugliest hat. Almost like something you'd just as a witch's for Halloween, made of dusty, old, carpety, green velvet, a giant peacock feather, and a stuffed vulture atop, just to set the whole thing off. 

"No Magnus," Alec grinned, pushing the hat away from his face and watched with fondness Magnus pout dramatically as he put the hat back onto a rather stern looking old lady's stall. The pout disappeared however when he melted back into Alec's side as Alec looked over random pieces of handmade jewelry. 

"What about this?" Magnus said, now seriously and Alec watched as he reached in and pulled out a small bracelet styled as an arrow that could be tightened around to the buyers choosing.

"When did Izzy tell you I can do archery?" Alec smiled, taking the bracelet from Magnus to give it a closer look.

"She didn't," Magnus answered, looking back at him in surprise, "You do archery?"

"I did," Alec smiled, "Izzy signed us all up last summer. I was alright. Simon's an okay shot too."

"My my my Alexander," Magnus said, both sounding and looking impressed before a determined look crossed his face and he snatched the bracelet back, "Well then it's settled then."

"What's settled?" Alec asked.

"I have to buy you this bracelet."

///

*Magnus*

   Isabelle stood to greet them as they arrived back at the hotel.

"Izzy? What's up?" Alec asked as they reached her.

"Do you guys want to go home?" She asked, getting straight to the point and making Magnus, and apparently Alec, exceedingly confused.

"What?" Alec blinked, "When?"

"Tomorrow," Isabelle replied, and at seeing their expressions continued, "Dad's whole thing about randomly taking people to work all day has really scared some people, namely the ones only here for a holiday. And seen as this was all optional to begin with people are going back tomorrow a week ahead of schedule."

"And you're wanting to go home?" Alec asked.

"I'm asking if you want to go home but I mean yeah as much as I love the sun and the pool? Too much of mum and dad and I'm ready to make a break for it," She explained.

Magnus suddenly found Alec looking to him, "Do you want to go home?"

"I go if you go Alexander," Magnus replied, giving Alec's hand a small squeeze. It was true, Magnus honestly didn't care whether they stayed or left, on one hand this was a five star accommodation serving all exclusive but on the other Magnus wanted Alec as far as possible from his parents and besides he did miss his cats.

Alec seemed satisfied with his answer as he turned back to Isabelle with a shrug, "When are the flights?"

///

*Alec*

   Alec looked down to his phone screen for the fourteenth time since they left the hotel, because of course he was jumping at the chance to get away from there, the getaway from his parents sure but the knowledge that getting home mean fixing everything else was a rich incentive too.

His dad had called him nine times, his mother three, and Max once, Max being the only person he answered and told him he'd arrange to see him soon, that he and Izzy would take him to go bowling sometime during his Christmas holidays.

They were already back in New York, Magnus dozing slightly on his shoulder, having already dropped everyone off home it was only Izzy, him, and Magnus left.

When they reached Magnus' apartment building Alec turned to Izzy, "I'm just going to walk him up."

"You sure you don't want me to drive on mi hermano? You stay the night?" She suggested with a smirk.

"I'm just going to walk him up," Alec repeated sternly but no matter how serious a tone he used his treacherous blush was enough to widen Izzy's smile.

   Waking Magnus was an effort and a half but Alec managed it and took the bulk of Magnus' bags as Magnus led him up to his floor.

By the time they reached his loft Magnus was fully awake,

"I'll see you soon right?" Alec asked, almost desperate but Magnus' smile was reassurance enough.

"I'm counting on it Alexander but I wouldn't want you to get tired of me," He replied.

"I could never get tired of you," Alec found himself saying in a whisper that had Magnus giving him that look again, the look that made Alec move in to kiss him...

   Then a yell came from... inside Magnus' apartment and they both jumped back. While Alec was bewildered and more alarmed than he cared to admit, Magnus, once the initial shock faded, looked exasperated and he walked right into his apartment, not even needing to unlock the door apparently.  

"Ragnor!" He called out on entry into the loft and Alec set Magnus' bags to the side and when he looked back up there poking a head out of what seemed to be the bathroom was a grumpy and tired looking man.

"Magnus! I-," But whatever the man Ragnor was going to yell was halted as he jumped back at the sudden movement at his feet as two shadows sped past him, shadows Alec now saw as cats speeding up to Magnus who was now bent down with open arms,

"Chairman! Church! Have you to been behaving?"

"Ha!" Came the yell of Ragnor who now seemed brave enough to emerge completely from the bathroom, "Your cats _behave_?" 

Church took this moment to hiss at Ragnor as if understanding what he was saying before he turned back to Magnus and then onto Alec. Church seemed to regard him carefully and despite himself Alec felt suddenly the tiniest bit scared and then Church was purring against his ankle with the new cat Chairman Meow following suit.

"They like you," Magnus beamed, as if Alec had actually accomplished something extraordinary before suddenly looking incredibly smug and turning back to his friend said, "Yes Ragnor, as you can see they are very well behaved."

"They have claimed your bed for theirs while you've been away, I've been sleeping in the bath for a week!"

"I do have a selection of perfectly good sofas," Magnus countered.

"They wouldn't let me near them! Only Cat could sit on them, they have it out for me Magnus," His friend rambled indignantly.

"Yes, where is Catarina," Magnus asked, suddenly curious and looking about the room as if his friend would suddenly portal in.

"Last minute night shift call," Ragnor explained suddenly casual until his eyes found Alec, "Is this him?"

"Alexander," Magnus corrected although Alec suspected he was going ignored as Ragnor stared only to Alec in silence and continued as if uninterrupted,

"The one Raphael was telling me you were gushing over one day and dating the next without a word?"

"The very same."

"I look forward to hearing that story," Ragnor said, now looking to Magnus with a authoritative nod which had Magnus rolling his eyes,

"I expect nothing less of you dear friend."

"'Dear friends' don't end up sleeping in the bath when they cat sit!"

"I assumed Catarina would be with you these two weeks," Magnus shrugged as if it was of no concern.

"Yes... why are you back early? Not that I'm complaining."

"Another story to tell for another time. Go home Ragnor, sleep in your own bed."

Ragnor made a noise caught between a snort and groan but nodded and left without another look to Magnus or to Alec, he actually gave Alec a wide berth and side step as he walked past although Alec suspected that was done more out of fear of the cats still purring around his feet.

"The infamous Ragnor then?" Alec smiled.

"You'll meet him again when he's in a more friendly mood although knowing if that may take a considerable about of now, he's not exactly a people person, rather like a prickly cactus if I'm honest," Magnus explained fondly.

"I'd like to meet your friends," Alec said, feeling irrationally nervous about saying so but Magnus smiled softly,

"I'd like you to meet them too," He replied, before adding more animatedly, "Cat will love you. She'll think your sensible and capable of keeping me under check."

"I'll have to ask her what you were like before I met you that has her constantly thinking you're going to do something stupid," Alec grinned.

"I was usually doing something stupid so her fear is justified," Magnus grinned back.

It was once again the meowing of cats that pulled their attention from each other and Alec looked down to see both cats mewing loudly for either man's attention.

"Only back and I'm already neglecting them," Magnus sighed but smiled all the same.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, my fault, I should be going anyways so," Alec sighed and leaned in to give Magnus' cheek a kiss and when he pulled back Magnus was smiling,

"Never apologise for spending time with me Alexander, it's always worth it."

Alec found that he could only grin in response as he backed up and moved out the door before managing to say, "You too," shutting the door, and proceeded to fall down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW  
> Rather short and maybe more speaking than actual descriptions so apologies but I swear after this chapter things get longer again  
> Trip is over (was going to have another chapter of it but with the whole Jace thing it'd be too difficult to do) but don't hate me or worry because the next week for them is going to be great like loads of fluff and Lydia is introduced finally, as well as Catarina and more Ragnor!  
> I hope it's okay I ended the trip now for you guys and that you still liked this chapter! We're entering into the next phase of the story (there's three phases overall) and that means we'll get to see what's up with Jace, more angst, more fluff, Izzy/Lydia, official Saphael and Malec!  
> So see the trip being over is a good thing! We get all of this now!  
> Feedback is the worlds best thing so you know what to do! =D  
> I have a history presentation tomorrow and I'll be a bundle of nerves so to occupy myself I'll read your comments then!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

*Alec*

   Alec woke up slowly, reaching out into the empty space next to him. He would admit only to himself how he found himself missing the contact he had become so accustomed to within the past week he'd spent with Magnus.

Magnus. 

Alec wanted to text him, to call him, hear his voice, see him, touch him, just be with him. God had he become clingy already? Alec could easily find ways to justify his intense need for Magnus though, because obviously being back meant they could finally have _that_  conversation. About them finally, properly, _officially,_ being together. So of course Alec was behaving completely rationally and not just wanting to see Magnus because...well, just because. 

But would anyone else get that? Or would they see through his thinly veiled need? Fuck would Magnus see through it?

Alec knew Magnus liked him, more than liked him even, that Magnus wanted to be really dating Alec just as much as Alec wanted to be dating Magnus, but they'd just spent a week together... so maybe Magnus wanted some space? He probably expected Alec to wait another week until he heard from him again to discuss the subject. A few days at least and definitely not the morning after, less than 12 hours of being apart. He had probably slept just fine without Alec, because Magnus wasn't a needy bitch like Alec apparently was.

God he didn't want Magnus to think he was needy.

   Alec groaned loudly as he dragged a hand roughly down his face. He had a life outside of Magnus of course, a life he definitely needed to sort out. So he reached across the empty space, grabbed his phone, and called Jace.

///

"Remind me again why I let you drag me into this? We're signed up for the trip meaning, technically, we still have a week's leave left," Jace groaned as they stepped out of their taxi and into the bright afternoon sun.

"Because," Alec said with a deep intake of breath as he stood of the taxi and began walking ahead of Jace who, with another pained groan, jogged up to catch up with him, "With dad still away the company has no acting Lightwood management so, we should be there, well me at least, I've already said you're allowed to leave at first break."

"Why though, dad's bound to have assigned the work to someone," Jace said, which was admittedly true, and he looked skeptically, once, twice, three times at Alec before asking, "This wouldn't have anything to do with you trying to soften the blow that's bound to come when he does eventually come back?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Alec admitted, "But I have other reasons."

"What like?" 

"If you didn't already know I do actually care about the company," Alec said firmly and watched as Jace scoffed beside him with an added roll of his eyes.

"Oh please, we both know you wanted to be a lawyer," Jace countered.

"How many times will it take before I convince you that while yes, law had been my original plan, I do actually care about how this company goes okay?" Alec argued, this had always been a point of contention between Alec and Jace, even Izzy, who still resolutely believed Alec was miserable with his job. He wasn't. It wasn't what he had planned, it was something forced upon him, but it was something he became accustomed too and learned to accept before finally becoming just a little bit more invested when he realised it was going to be his one day. Would he still prefer a career in law? Yes. But was he about to abandon a company he actually held personal stake in? No.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Jace half scoffed before glaring into the sun as they continue walking. The silence seemed to sober him a little as he added, now serious, "So what is it? Really."

It took a moment before Alec could reply. He wanted to reply immediately, but he was being cautious, already having a fear as to how Jace would react. "It's Magnus."

Jace looked ahead then, looking away from Alec, and a hard look flashes across his face before returning softer and more naturally 'Jace' as he asked seriously, "Did he do something?"

"No," Alec replied instantly.

"You could tell me if he had you know?" Jace replied and Alec wished the problem had been over anything else, because then he could fully appreciate just how great Jace was. 

   Jace was always on his side. He was always ready to hear if something had happened with Alec and he was always ready to drop everything and help Alec out. Whether it was with added paperwork his father had given him at the last minute, an annoying colleague giving Alec a hard time just because Alec was doing his job (even if his job was to tell that colleague to pick up the pace at work), or another first date gone wrong, Jace would bail him out and get him through it. Despite appearances Jace was actually a pretty protective and caring guy. And Alec loved that about him but right now it just reminded Alec that Jace did have an issue with Magnus.

"He hasn't done anything wrong, I swear," Alec added because Jace gave him another serious look, which he dropped after Alec's stern addition.

"Okay," Jace sighed and fell silent until they reached the door in their next few steps and as he opened to door for Alec to walk through he added, "If you say so."

///

   Alec had gone up to his father's floor with the expectation of meeting his father's department's leader Hodge sat at his father's desk in his office but instead of catching sight of the man's short and neatly cut blond hair, he saw the swish of much, much, longer blond hair as he made the turn around the corner up to his father's office. 

He halted momentarily. The woman was around his age, dressed professionally in a bottle green dress but not so professionally that she looked strict, like his mother would, her hair was up and out of her face, and she was spinning from cabinet to cabinet in her father's office chair, pulling out file after file before entering things into the computer at the desk.

Alec felt mildly awkward as, instead of just walking in as he had planned, having been confident in his ability to deal with Hodge, he was now met with a stranger. He carefully knocked against the glass door and the woman's head shot up from one of the files, a pen, Alec was only now seeing, kept behind her ear. She smiled easily as if she'd known Alec her entire life and gestured for him to come in.

"Alec I'm guessing?" She asked, a polite smile still on her face but a professional air in her voice.

"Uh... yeah, that's me," Alec replied and followed her hand gingerly to sit at the seat across from her and reach out to shake her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you of course, both from your father and mine. A little from the girls in the office a few floors down from here too," She smiled.

"I'm gay," Alec supplied suddenly and immediately felt his eyes widen and face redden. 

The woman's smile however only quirked upwards a little more as she let out a small huff of something Alec recognized as amusement, "I know. The woman were part of your boyfriend's department. They think you're adorable."

"Oh...," Alec said and began fumbling at his sleeves cuff under the desk, "I didn't- I didn't know, I thought you-," He coughed as the woman continued to watch with raised eyebrows and an ever growing amused expression she seemed to be failing at keeping under control, so instead he went for a different tactic, be blunt, "Who are you?"

She laughed, looking away to the computer screen for a moment before looking back to him from composed and replied, "Lydia Branwell. I'm an envoy from your companies partner branch in London."

"You're not British," Alec replied and fuck was he being unprofessional.

"No," The woman, Lydia, smiled, "Our father's went to college together and your father offered mine the director position for his companies London branch about five years ago, before that we lived in New York. I joined the company about two years ago."

"Oh," Alec nodded.

"I was sent to come and manage the New York institute while you and your father were away, apparently our families have a sudden meeting arranged for when your father gets back as well so it fit that I come early," Lydia explained calmly before looking confused and said, "But you obviously are back early so I'm not quite sure what's supposed to be happening."

"It was unplanned," Alec answered sheepishly but Lydia nodded so he continued, "I was supposed to be off for another week but... I thought it'd be more useful if I came back early. Hodge usually..."

"Hodge left yesterday to join your father and is the reason I'm here," Lydia supplied, cutting Alec off and suddenly Alec's mind was wandering.

   Hodge left to join his father the very day Alec left. Did Hodge arrive because Alec left? What sudden meeting with the London branch? Wouldn't his father have mentioned that in one of their meetings at the hotel?

Alec realised he's been staring blankly at Lydia who was now watching him with confusion. He blinked in rapid succession before he spoke again, "Sorry, just... thinking it all through," He said and Lydia smiled. It seemed rude to tell her she was no longer needed, not when she's come from so far, and besides she was chosen for a reason, she could still be helpful. "I know my coming back puts your place into a bit of a blur but... if you don't mind, you could stay? We can manage the Institute together until our parents arrive?"

Lydia seemed to mull it over for a second, looking down to the files on her lap and on the desk and at the computer screen, before sighing but with a smile replied, "Why not?"

///

   Lydia, Alec quickly realised, was amazing. Both professionally and personally. She'd been here for less than a day and had already planned out what needed to be done for the week, had already read all of the necessary files labelled out for her that would be needed, had already planned a meeting between each departments managers. Alec had gone to that meeting with her and they led it together, working together and managing together. They actually found that they worked quite well together, which took Alec by surprise as he was usually a more 'independent working' guy but Lydia made his workload easier and more efficiently gone through and by the time the workday came to an end he had decided he was rather pleased he'd found her in his father's office instead of Hodge.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Lydia asked for the third time since Alec had invited her to come over with him to have dinner at Isabelle's.

Alec gave her a sideways glance as he hailed a taxi for them, she was looking up at him with wide eyes and was biting at her lip, she was actually nervous. Alec smiled easily as he opened the taxi door for her as soon as one pulled up along side them, "Of course it'll be okay," and continued as he slid in after her, "What's one more person to a dinner party?"

"Will there be enough food to go around?" Lydia asked and Alec couldn't help but laugh,

"With Isabelle's cooking? Everyone will be taking as small a portion as they can, you'll get your fair share don't worry about that, what I would worry about is the possible food poisoning you'll leave with."

   That seemed to drop the subject as Lydia remained silent, looking frequently out the window, hands clasped tightly across her legs, until they arrived outside Isabelle's apartment and began walking up the stairs. Lydia stopped just behind Alec before he had the chance to knock and asked, "They will like me right?"

Alec couldn't help rolling his eyes, "Lydia," He smiled, "They'll like you." And before she could open her mouth to argue he knocked at Isabelle's door before opening it himself but immediately pulled it shut so only his face could be seen as smoke billowed out and around him.

"Alec!" Came Isabelle's excited voice as her smiling face came into view as she ran over on heels.

"Run Alec! Run while you still can!" Came Simon's voice from within the smoke.

"Ignore him," Isabelle grinned as she reached Alec, "What are you doing with the door half closed?"

"Trying not to suffocate," Alec coughed, earning him a steely glare from his sister, so he looked over his shoulder to Lydia who was looking a mixture of confused and anxious, he gave her a smile before looking back to Isabelle, "Is it alright if I brought a plus one?"

"Of course it is! I mean I didn't expect anything less," She smiled, glare forgotten, as she yelled over Alec's shoulder, "Hi Magnus!"

"Oh, uh...," Alec started, suddenly awkward, "It's not Magnus."

Isabelle's smile fell and she leveled him with a suspicious eye, "Jace did mention something might have happened..."

"Nothing happened Izzy!" Alec interrupted urgently. God no he didn't want it circulating something was wrong, what if it got back to Magnus? Alec just didn't want Magnus to think he was clingy, and besides, he wanted the first thing they did when they saw each other after the trip to be them getting together, privately and properly. Not a two minute rushed conversation in his sisters hallway as smoke slowly suffocated them to death. And who's to say they could even make it official with each other at his sister's dinner and Alec didn't want anymore pretending after the trip. From this point on every moment with Magnus has been envisioned in his head as them no longer having the knowledge of how it was a lie that started them. Starting fresh, and how could that happen if they're first interaction was before they could get that sorted? "No we didn't fall out it's just... he's busy. Hanging out with his friend Ragnor. You know? The one who looked after his cats."

Isabelle didn't look entirely convinced and Alec, who still felt the presence of Lydia behind him, really didn't want to have to get into anything right now so he just opened the door fully and stepped aside to let Lydia come into his sister's view.

His sister seemed to be stunned into silence as she looked suddenly gaping slightly at the sight of Lydia who stood nervously in the doorway that was quickly filling with smoke. Isabelle blinked and shut her mouth, probably both because she realised she was looking pretty funny right now and also because of the smoke.

"Izzy, this is Lydia. Lydia, my sister Isabelle," Alec supplied and Lydia smiled a little as she reached out a hand for Isabelle to take,

"Hello," She said politely and gave Alec a quick look of confusion when Isabelle continued to stare in silence.

"Izzy?" Alec began but was stopped from continuing by Isabelle who blinked again and shook her head quickly before putting a wide and winning smile on her face and took Lydia' hand, "Sorry, yes. Isabelle. I'm Isabelle. Hi... Sorry about the smoke, everything's a bit of a mess. Have to start again actually, burnt the soup."

"The soup, Iz? Really?" Alec asked and Isabelle immediately dropped her smile to glare at Alec, she was still holding Lydia's hand Alec noticed but when his eyes flicked down at back up Isabelle seemed to follow because she dropped her hand immediately.

"Oh I can help you with that if you want?" Lydia offered and Isabelle's attention was removed from Alec in an instant.

"You cook?" She asked.

"Yeah," Lydia smiled, "Absolutely love it."

"So do I," Izzy grinned, "Been practicing all my life."

"You wouldn't know it would you?" Came Jace's sudden voice as he appeared with a smirk and Isabelle didn't even stop to glare at him. She continued to stare and talk to Lydia who seemed bemused by the whole charade as Isabelle led her to the kitchen.

"Hey man," Jace grinned, giving Alec a one armed hug, "So that's Lydia then?"

"Yeah, nice isn't she," Alec confirmed.

"Seems so yeah," Jace nodded, "Izzy seems to like her."

"Yeah...," Alec replied only half listening as he watched, through the finally thinning fog, Isabelle watch, with rapt attention, as Lydia talked over the new soup pot, throwing random herbs in here and there and, Alec noticed, discreetly turning the dial for the cooker's heat down... by _a lot_.

"So where's Magnus?" Jace asked and Alec's attention was back.

"He's busy," Alec answered and to Jace's credit he looked at Alec in strange silence for only a second before he nodded and slapped his back, 

"Well everyone else is in through here," Jace said and guided Alec through the mist to Isabelle's neatly set table, he shivered slightly as he got closer and in sight of the others.

"Sorry Alec," Clary offered as she noticed his shiver, "Had to open all the windows."

"Or we'd all die, from heat or suffocation I'm not sure," Simon added and Alec found he was already sitting at the table and moved to go sit next to him before Simon's hand was slamming over the seat, stopping Alec from sitting at it, "No! I mean... Sorry, someone's already sitting there."

"Who?" Alec asked, looking to Clary who sat opposite Simon and Jace would undoubtedly be sitting with her and Isabelle's bag sat beside Jace's chair.

"Raphael," Simon answered and he was lucky the smoke was still dense enough to hide him from the others because the blush that cropped up on his cheeks was bright enough to rival a traffic light.

"He's here?" Alec asked confused and slightly incredulous.

"I am," Came now Raphael's voice as he turned from the corner leading to Isabelle's bathroom. Looking as pale as the air around him and as bored as hell, well, until he reached Simon, who had now removed his hands from his chair, letting Raphael sit next to him. Simon gave him a smile so nervous he could rival Lydia from moments ago, but Raphael returned it in his own odd way and Simon seemed to visibly sag back in his seat in relief.

"Starters are ready!" Isabelle suddenly announced, beaming as she carried the soup pot with her and placed it in the middle of the table. "Everyone take a seat... Lydia you can sit here."

Alec didn't miss how she offered the seat next to her.

///

They'd finished dessert and were all bringing in plates to clean, well, Alec was washing and Clary was drying while Jace stood beside her putting them in their respective cupboards, Raphael and Simon brought in plates, and Isabelle and Lydia sat at the bar stools happily talking.

"I think this evening should be considered a miracle," Jace grinned as he placed a bowl into the cupboard over his head.

"Oh yeah definitely" Simon says as he enters with Raphael in toll, carrying the last of the plates.

They all as one turned to stare at Isabelle with matching grins but it took her another minute to realise, her attention still fully set on Lydia and what she was saying about how she learned to cook. When she did turn to them with a frown she said exasperatedly as if they'd just interrupted her from something of the utmost importance, "What?"

"I was just saying today should be marked down as a miracle seen as it actually tasted good," Jace smirked.

"I finished my plate," Clary smiled teasingly, earning her a big, and slightly proud, grin from Jace.

"I even had seconds," Simon added.

"I was actually able to keep it down," Alec supplied finally. Raphael remained silent but had rolled his eyes with what Alec decided was fondness when Simon had joined in, of course Magnus would have known if he was here...but that was besides the point.

"Thank Lydia, she practically made it," Was Isabelle beaming response and Alec caught Lydia's pleased smile.

"Oh please, give yourself some credit. You had some great ingredients, I just used what you gave me," Lydia replied.

"Wait wait," Jace said suddenly, pulling all eyes to him, "Are you not even going to glare at us for making fun of you right now? You don't have anything to say?"

"Nada," Izzy said with an amused smile and shrug before turning back to Lydia, "So what's your favourite food to make?"

"I don't have a specific favourite but right now I'm obsessed with Ethiopian," She smiled and it was Raphael's smirking huff of laughter that finally pulled a glare from Isabelle that suddenly had Simon standing straighter, looking indignant that Isabelle would even dare.

"Something funny Raphael?" Isabelle asked and Alec was beginning to find even more humour in the situation.

Isabelle was being protective, giving her full attention, ignoring remarks about her cooking, that first meeting...? Did his little sister have a crush? The thought made Alec smirk even more as he watched Raphael look up tiredly to see Isabelle's glare and regard it with disinterest as he replied simply,

"Magnus has an obsession with the stuff. He's been trying to take us out to this one restaurant for months now."

Everyone paused for a second, Alec's heart felt a sudden pull at his mere name, everyone for a second looking around the room and back to Alec, as if suddenly noticing Magnus' absence from Alec's vicinity which none of them appeared used to. Finally Simon nodded in understanding and relaxed again but not before shooting Izzy a look of 'See? He did nothing wrong. Chill.', Izzy nodded to Simon and offered Raphael an apologetic look he ignored blankly before she turned to Alec, waiting, Clary did the same, and Jace stared hard for a second before looking cautiously to Alec. Lydia was blissfully confused.

"That's your boyfriend right Alec?" She asked politely, filling the silence for him.

"Yeah," Alec coughed, feeling everyone's gaze more intensely now, "Yeah, that's him."

"Where is he tonight?" Clary asked innocently curious.

"He's-,"

"He's working," Raphael cut in just as Alec began.

"Working?" Isabelle asked, looking from Raphael to Alec with a look of suspicion just as Jace furrowed his brow to look to Alec. Alec felt like he'd much rather die right this second.

"Yes," Raphael answered plainly obviously not wanting to bother elaborating, that is until Simon turns to him and asks,

"Have you seen him?"

Raphael sighed, probably at the inconvenience of having to speak to such a big group and not just Simon but Alec suspected that Raphael wouldn't refuse Simon anything and so spoke, "I visited him this morning, at around eight, he'd been up since four. Couldn't sleep apparently. Spent the morning hours sorting his boxes of glitter trying to make himself tired. I made him eat because, well, he was rather pathetic and Church was leaving a trail of glitter wherever he went. Must have jumped into the glitter boxes I don't know...," Raphael said and Alec was focusing on remembering how to breathe. Raphael sighed again but continued, "Last I saw him he'd thrown himself into his own projects."

"What kind of projects?" Simon asked.

"Just hobbies to pass the time. Fashion mostly, designing clothes or something to that degree. Although he's taken to painting his designs now as well. I'll have to call him later to make sure he at least tries to sleep, he blames jet lag," Raphael answered plainly and Alec could swear he looks at him for a second but then he's looking at Simon who nods, effectively ending the conversation and Raphael's desire to talk.

   People leave after that, and Alec is the last to leave apart from Lydia who sits in Isabelle's lounge with her shoes off, and feet curled up with her, and a mug of tea in her hands, probably not to be going home for a while yet.

Isabelle however leaves her to guide Alec to the door for goodbyes, serious for a moment before she lets him go,

"So Magnus is with Ragnor is he?" She asked and Alec sighs.

"I'm sorry... I lied, I know," Alec replies.

"I don't care that you lied. I do, however, care why. What's wrong? Jace did say something about you arguing. Did something happen?" She implores, keeping a gentle hand at his arm.

"We aren't arguing, it's nothing like that it's just...," Alec began but what could he say? Nothing without giving away how it started as a fake and his stupid insecurities. He couldn't tell Izzy how he didn't want their first 'public appearance' to still be under that guise, how he needs to see Magnus alone first to fix that and become really really together. So, instead he gives the reason for why he can't just do that now, "I don't want him to think I'm clingy... that I don't have a life outside of him... I don't know it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Izzy soothes and Alec gives her a look that has her smiling, "Okay, it's a little stupid. But wanting to see your boyfriend is not clingy Alec. I know you're relatively new to this but that's fine, especially when your boyfriend feels the same way, don't ask me how I know I just do. I bet you right now Magnus just wants to see you too. Clingy would be if you didn't let him go out alone with other people, or just ever really. And besides you're still in the honeymoon phase, it's normal for you to want to be with each other all the time then."

Alec wasn't entirely convinced but he was at least a little comforted. He tried at a reassuring and grateful smile and kissed his sister's head, "Night Iz."

"Night," She smiled.

///

*Alec*

   Alec wasn't woke by the knocking at his door at seven in the morning, why? Because he's been lying awake, staring at his white ceiling, since about four. Another night in which he just couldn't fall asleep.

He got up immediately and made his way to the door, maybe it was Jace, being crazy early for work but when he opened the door it wasn't Jace, it was Izzy.

"We're doing it," She beamed as she walked past Alec and into his kitchen where he followed her.

"Who's doing what?" He asked as she sat at his breakfast bar stool, still smiling.

"Me and Simon! Breaking up!" She grinned.

"You're what?"Alec started, not ready for loud voices so soon after laying in silence, "Already? I thought you were waiting till you found someone?"

Isabelle paused, a smile still blinding across his face but at his final words the smile stopped being so wide and became more shy and... Oh. Alec got it now.

"Lydia?" He asked, cautious but already rather sure in what she's reply. She smiled. He was right.

"She seems nice... she _is_  nice," She smiled softly, "I mean I've known her a day I get that. But... she's nice."

"No, no," Alec grinned, "I don't care about that. Dating her after a day or whatever, would make me a bit of a hypocrite right?"

Izzy grinned back and blushed, something Alec couldn't remember her doing with Simon when they'd dated, at least not often or towards the end anyways, "We aren't dating," She corrected but then a small smirk appeared on her face and she continued, "Yet. But it's an end goal."

"I'm sure it'll take you no time at all. I'm glad you seemed to hit it off with Lydia actually, I was worried for a while that you'd get back with Meliorn or something just so Simon could have Raphael," Alec admitted and Izzy gasped.

"Simon! I have to tell him! One second," She says and hurries out into the hall and Alec hears her start dialing his phone with Alec yelling behind her in confusion,

"You haven't told _him_ yet?".

   Ten minutes later, and a lot of happy yelling from both sides of the phone, and Alec suspects Simon is the cause for at least half of those, Izzy joins him in the kitchen again and Alec slides her over some of the pancakes he's made.

She watches him closely as they eat before she speaks suddenly sheepish, "Sorry."

"For what?" Alec asks, quirking his eyebrow as he dips a piece of pancake into the syrup.

"For waking you up so early," She replies and Alec shakes his head,

"I've been up for ages."

"Since when? I came at like seven," She asks, no longer sheepish but with a worried glance over his appearance, "You look awful."

"Ge, thanks," Alec mutters.

"I'm serious, you have circles," She says urgently.

"I'm just having trouble sleeping is all," Alec shrugs.

"Are you sick?" She asks seriously.

"No no," He says immediately then meets her worried eye and he sighs, "Promise not to laugh?"

She wasn't expecting that, Alec can see that easily enough, she pulls back and nods, no longer worried but most definitely curious.

"I don't think,- I don't think I can sleep.. without Magnus," He admits and glares almost instantaneously at the delight that suddenly fills her face and she laughs as he mumbles, "I said no laughing."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She grins taking a breath to stop her laughing, "It's just... well Alec that's adorable. You actually can't sleep without Magnus?"

"Well it's a lot harder to," He says and she gives him an amused and teasing smile.

"You're precious," She grins. 

"Shut up," Alec glares which only restarts her laughter.

///

   Once again the workday goes easily enough, especially with Lydia who greets him with a warm cup of coffee waiting for him, maybe one too many sugars in there than he'd like but he'll survive. The need for caffeine surpasses his own preferences,

"Isabelle told me you'd need this," Lydia smiles as she reaches it over to him.

"How is Isabelle?" Alec asks, an innocent enough question but he has a purpose behind it. Lydia's attempt at hiding a smile is answer enough but she replies,

"She's fine."

   Isabelle messages Alec just before the end of the workday, telling him to bring Lydia to his loft, that she'll be arriving with pizza. Telling Alec to have a movie picked out and ready for them to watch at his place. Lydia says yes with a shrugs when asked if she wants to come but wears a smile when Alec tells her it was Isabelle's idea and invitation. 

///

*Magnus*

"Sleeves or no sleeves?" Magnus asked as he held up his sketch pad for Chairman's evaluation. The cat stared at it for one, two, three, four, five seconds before looking back up to Magnus before it began licking it's paws.

"No sleeves, you're absolutely right," Magnus nodded and began drawing again.

   He'd designed about ten new outfits in the space of a few hours, a design for a new 'earthly living' furniture set, and at least seven different plans for new movie posters. He'd eaten precisely one and a half out of his three meals a day, showered and dressed at Raphael's insistence, and had slept a total of five hours, fitfully. 

He tried not to think about why that had been the case for the past two nights, because if it was reciprocated he'd have heard from Alec by now. Right? Alec had slept just fine without Magnus because Alec was a normal human being who knew how to fucking sleep. Magnus was a mess. A needy mess. 

He threw himself into work as a nice distraction, he hadn't had much time to work on them for a few months now so he was trying to look on the bright side of being alone and using it productively. Well it wasn't so much 'work' as a hobby. A side project. Art and design had always been an interest of Magnus' but it'd had always been used to fuel his marketing abilities and keep  his artistic eye sharp, or something. Really it was just a fun way to pass the time and use glitter than wasn't going on his body.

To design things to make people happy, promote beautiful things that would make people happy, decide what those beautiful things were, was, quite frankly, the dream. With maybe even just an occasional text from a certain someone wouldn't go amiss either... but you can't have everything.

He'd just flipped the page to start a new design when his doorbell rang,

"Raphael I shall eat when I am hungry!" He yelled. 

   The door opened a peak and a head popped out with a smile, "Just me"

Magnus blinked.

"Oh?" He replied and moved to open the door for her, "Isabelle dear, what a surprise."

Isabelle scanned over him and his apartment for a moment. His hair was un-styled, naturally flopping in a dark brown mass across his head, sweeping back neatly enough but his eyeliner was smudged across his eyes rather tiredly, his black nail polish was sloppy at best, and while his blank jeans where tight enough to be flattering his shirt was a plain red button up, not even a waistcoat to match. He felt like he wasn't exactly keeping up appearances. 

Isabelle however smiled when she asked,

"Sleeping well?"

"Not at all," Magnus replied with forced cheerfulness and decided to supply truthfully but realised he may be letting too much away so added, "Two cats are quite the downgrade from your brother in terms of cuddling."

Isabelle's smirk grew and she gave a small chuckle before looking at Magnus and politely asked, "Do you want to join me for a movie night?"

///

*Alec*

"Hey," Lydia slapped his hand away from the bowl of popcorn, "No more. We have to share that."

His door knocked and he replied as he stood up to go to it, "Okay okay but I get first grab when the movie starts."

"Okay... but you owe me an extra slice of pizza," She grinned.

"Done," Alec agreed easily and was smiling when he opened the door.

"Surprise!" Came Izzy's happy exclamation as she stood in his doorway holding the pizza blocking his view for a second before she announced, "I brought Magnus!"

Shit.

"Magnus," Alec breathed. Magnus gave a small smile and lifted up his arms,

"I brought drinks."

"Me and Alec can take them into the kitchen Magnus, you go and join Lydia," Isabelle grinned and let Magnus pass her, who gave Alec another small glance as he passed and Alec tried to regain his ability to breathe.

Shit.

As Magnus left he pulled at Izzy to drag her into the kitchen,

"What the hell Izzy," He whispers.

"I was thinking, you both couldn't sleep and were both too scared to message the other and scared to seem like needy shits, which you both are may I add," Izzy replies, with no effort at a whisper that has Alec cringing.

"You should have messaged ahead!" He whispers but progressively gains volume, "It's not even just about being needy it's-," But he catches himself, not just because he knows he can't continue that sentence but because of what Izzy started with, "What do you mean he can't sleep."

"I mean exactly that Alec, for goodness sake just ask him to stay the night."

"I can't do that Izzy-, Ow!" Alec exclaims as Izzy slaps him across the head.

" _Don't_ be an idiot Alec," She says simply with no apology and grabs the cups, "Come on."

///

   "Hi," Magnus whispers as Alec slides in next to him on the sofa with a shy attempt at a teasing smile, Isabelle going to the opposite side of the sofa which incidentally is closer to the side Lydia choose. Lydia had already started the movie for when they got in so Alec was forced to focus on Magnus to even be able to remotely hear him.

"Hey," Alec breathes and for some reason the only thought feeling his head as he takes his seat is that Magnus smells amazing, and it's quite frankly embarrassing how much restraint Alec needs to not just smell him right there in front of his little sister. 

To make matters worse Alec can't seem to breathe let alone speak right now and it takes a good few minutes before Magnus it seems is even able to start edging closer into Alec, one shift of his body at a time and it gets to a point that Alec can't wait anymore and just pulls Magnus into his body completely and abandons watching the movie for a moment to just stare at him, fighting to restrain the urge to bury his head into Magnus' shoulder and hold him in as close to Alec as he can.

"Hey," Alec repeats almost, alright, completely, breathless and Magnus can't seem to hold back a twitch of his mouth before he becomes a fully fledged smile that has Alec swooning, cursing himself for waiting a whole two days to see it.

"You said that yes," He whispers teasingly and Alec squeezes his side a little tighter in response that has Magnus' smile widening into a fond grin.

"I'm just... glad to see you."

Magnus takes a moment to reply, his smile fading into something smaller but no less fond with perhaps even the same brand of relief that started flooding through Alec when Magnus first smiled at him, "I'm glad to see you too."

"Shh!" Comes the sudden, yet teasing sound from Isabelle, who appears to be just as close to Lydia as Alec is to Magnus. She offers him a wink which morphs into an eye roll as Alec glares at her.

Magnus however seemed unaffected by their interruption and places a smile against Alec's temple that all Alec can do is lean into. His turns his face minutely so that his own lips brush against Magnus' cheekbone, but no more than that before he allows himself to finally bury his head into Magnus' shoulder. He breathes out against his skin, and tries to regain composure and control over this surprising turn of events, and he feels Magnus press even further against Alec and feels his grip on Alec's hand tighten, Magnus' own sigh filling Alec's air.

Alec's not even sure if they watched the movie at all after that, or at least Alec doesn't, he'd seen it before so it hardly mattered, paling in comparison to what, or who, else he could have been focusing on. He's watched that movie before, while every moment with Magnus is new.

Once the movies ends he can't bring himself to let go, knowing it would mean a sooner goodbye. He doesn't even move to lift his head when he hears Lydia and Isabelle begin to get up to leave, clearing the empty bowls of popcorn to the kitchen, and then as they both call their goodbyes to Alec. Alec vaguely hears Isabelle invite Lydia to go for a last drink before they go their separate ways, with the only goodbye response he can muster for them being a small grunt. Magnus doesn't seem to mind, he doesn't make a sound, doesn't move either, not for a few minutes at least but he seems to have more control than Alec does because he does, eventually, move away. 

The sudden loss of Magnus is more painful than Alec cares to admit.

Magnus holds Alec's hand until the last second, until he's reached Alec's door, pausing before opening it and...

God does he want to ask Magnus to stay. 

But then he doesn't say anything and Magnus opens the door, drops Alec's hand, and leaves without even a word.

Fuck.

Ten minutes pass with Alec's head just reeling. 

Twenty minutes.

Thirty.

Alec knows another night of fitful sleeps awaits him without Magnus.

Forty.

Fifty.

Oh, fuck it.

///

*Magnus*

   Magnus doesn't know what to make of that night. Magnus doesn't know what to make of anything. Should he have stayed longer? Would Alec have asked him to stay then? Was he waiting for Magnus to ask if he could stay? What was wrong with them, they wanted to be together, Magnus would settle to just be able to be in the space general vicinity as Alec at this point. God was he pathetic.

He wiped at his eyeliner, removed the nail polish, pulled on a rather ill fitting grey shirt he reserved almost exclusively for moping in and was just ready to pull back into his covers, completely anticipating yet another sleepless night, when his doorbell rang.

He padded barefoot across to the door, and was just beginning to think Raphael had gone on a whole new level of his 'mother mode' when he opened the door and he lost all ability to think.

"Alexander," He breathed.

"I can't sleep," Alec said bluntly and then a pause and Magnus' heart skipped several beats, in fact his heart all but stopped as Alec added, "Without you."

   Magnus will deny that he whimpered as he pulled Alec in for a kiss until his dying day.

But he did kiss him though, that is something he'll share with any who asks. 

He pulled at Alec's faded black shirt and caught his sharp intake of breath with his mouth and clung onto him as tight as he possibly could, afraid of losing him again. He kissed him once, twice, three times. Tugged at his bottom lip, sucked on the bleeding he realised he'd put there in his desperation, and repeat. Alec drops a bag at some point, the noise a vague irritation in Magnus' brain but is immediately replaced with delight as Alec's arms are wrapped tightly around his waist and the sudden added weight has Magnus stumbling into a wall with a small 'oomph' which Alec smiles away in Magnus' mouth. He moves one hand up behind Magnus' head, cradling it, and scratching the tips of his fingers into Magnus' scalp. 

Magnus wants to continue because... well he's only human. But they're tired, like Alec said they haven't been able to sleep. In Alec's case because he needed Magnus...and okay in Magnus' case because he needed, does need, Alec. 

They're tired and that may prove difficult for where this may be leading. And Magnus wants to be fully conscious for that experience, besides Alec still wants to have that conversation over were it is they stand before anything happens and if that's what he needs, he'll get it. Who is Magnus to refuse Alec anything.

He moves his head to the side, just to remove his mouth from Alec's but Alec doesn't seem to quite take the hint right away and begins trailing along Magnus' jaw and... oh. 

"Alexander," Magnus whispers but the only response that seems to pull from Alec is spurred on enthusiasm. (Something that will be noted for the future)

"Alec," Magnus tries this time but with a slight push just in case and Alec moves back, just enough so that he can still hold Magnus into him.

"Sorry," Alec blushed sheepishly, "Got carried away."

"Once we have that talk, and sleep," Magnus smiled, stroking along Alec's face so that Alec melts into the touch, "Then you can get as carried away as you like."

"Is that a promise?" Alec asks him and Magnus laughs.

"Are you flirting with me Alexander?"

"What do think I've been doing?" Alec grins.

   And it's the grin that Magnus can't resist. The rare one that lights up his entire face even in the darkness of the loft, the one that changes everything about the way he stands and holds himself. Magnus gives him a quick peck on the lips, well it was supposed to be quick but then Alec holds him there just that bit longer, a hunger there that Magus hadn't expected but wasn't opposed to either. 

Alec did pull back though on his own this time, looking a little guilty and a little embarrassed but he pulled back all the same, "Yeah... we should sleep now."

///

*Alec + Magnus*

God he was so fucking needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is like over 6000 words what!?  
> Pretty Alec heavy chapter which I hope was okay.  
> LYDIA BRANWELL IS HERE! Hope I've got her character okay so far? Her and Izzy and all that jazz  
> Literally as soon as chapter fifteen starts every couple is official!  
> Yes this was also a tad late in updating but this is because one. school's a bitch and two. I've already written half of chapter fifteen so it's going to be up on time on some day this week from Wednesday-Friday possibly, just keep an eye out =D  
> Hope you liked this chapter guys! The ending I wasn't entirely sure on if I'm honest but overall I think it's alright??


	15. Chapter Fifteen

*Alec*

"You know... it's widely considered to be creepy to watch someone sleep," Alec mumbled, his eyes were still closed but he could practically feel Magnus' eyes burning into him so he was pretty sure his statement was correct.

But then Magnus didn't reply straight away and for a split second Alec thought he may have actually just spoken to the empty air in the room around them, which he then supposed was probably a stupid thing to be embarrassed about considering it meant no one would hear him. However, Magnus, after those few seconds pause, spoke,

"Well in that case I'm positively disturbed."

Instead of replying Alec merely pulled Magnus into him, effectively burying his face into Alec's chest and Magnus choked out a small sound of laughter and managed to sputter out in laughter,

"Alexander!"

But Alec only hugged him in tighter. 

   Magnus' bed was large, like king sized bed kind of large, but Alec had Magnus tangled and enclosed into him so that they shared only a small slither of space together in the middle, with an expanse of silky sheets spread untouched around them. Alec found that his current sleeping arrangement meant that he had been warm enough without them. 

"Alexander please!" Magnus laughed against him, pushing against Alec's body as best he could but all the while with a smile smothering into Alec.

"No," Alec argued shortly and he meant it. He wanted Magnus as close to him as possible, at least for just a little while longer... Okay, maybe for as long as he possibly could. 

"I'm not suggesting we leave the bed Alexander," Magnus replied still smiling, "But it really is quite hard to breathe and not just because I can feel your chest through that shirt."

Alec ignored his rising blush and let his grip on Magnus slacken but not enough that Magnus could move too far from him completely, although that hadn't seemed to have been Magnus' intention. 

Magnus moved back but kept his back pressed firmly against Alec's arms that remains linked around his waist. Alec's eyes, now open, roamed over Magnus' face freely and Alec wasn't ashamed to admit he did so in silent yet ardent awe.

   In fact Alec was positively amazed by Magnus, he seemed to have opted out of his silky and, more than likely, expensive lilac pajamas Alec had last seen him sleep in during the trip and was instead wearing a rather unfairly flattering over sized shirt, his hair was entirely free of any kind of product so his hair lay slightly plastered to one side, still quiffed, but also entirely black with no hint of colour at the tips, his face was free from any kind of make up which, sure, Alec had seen before during the trip but never during a time that he could properly appreciate how soft it made Magnus look, how his eyes seemed clearer and Alec could focus closely in on each complimentary shade of brown and the surprising flecks of gold circling the iris. Magnus spoke just as Alec noticed one stray strand of hair falling over Magnus' forehead,

"And you said I was being creepy for staring."

"Shut up," Alec whispered softly as he moved to brush the stray strand behind Magnus' ear, all the while Magnus watching him in obedient silence and with a curious expression across face as Alec continues, still just ever so slightly starstruck, "You're beautiful."

Alec would've blushed for being so cheesy but Magnus' own blush stopped him, "Alexander...," Magnus muttered and Alec suddenly realised Magnus was prepared to argue with him.

"You are," He quickly affirmed, Really... _really_ beautiful."

Alec was struck at how honestly dumbstruck Magnus looked for a moment but in the next second the look disappeared and was replaced with a coy smile, "Naturally Alexander," but Alec wasn't letting that moments hesitation drop.

"Please tell me you can see just how perfect you are," Alec whispered his voice gentle but all the while serious and Magnus confident persona slipped.

"Alexander...," He whispered as if he didn't know how to respond. Alec could relate, he was never one for words, didn't know how he could even begin to convince Magnus, how to describe what it was that Alec saw when he looked at Magnus. So he went with simplicity.

   It was feather light at first, Alec didn't want it to go beyond that, had no intention of letting it progress more than just a kiss. Well no kiss with Magnus was ever really going to be _just_ a kiss he supposed. He didn't even have to move in more than a few inches they were that close but for that distance before he reached Magnus, for all it was, he didn't look away from Magnus' eyes, wanting to try and convey an answer with everything he had. He did close his eyes when the distance was closed however, Magnus hadn't moved to meet him but he had tilted his head just so. 

   Magnus had accepted to kiss with no question, no movement, and no sound. Alec moved a hand to graze across Magnus' cheek and smooth over the soft skin there, feeling how Magnus moved with the kiss. Magnus' own hands skimmed across to hold onto Alec's arms, barely there in terms of grip but undoubtedly in terms of feeling, whether it was a sensation that Alec's own brain supplied or not it felt like a something akin probably to what taking the first sip of a hot drink feels like, filling his body up with unmistakable warmth.  

   How long they stayed like that Alec wasn't sure, mouths and body working and moving together, shaping, melting, molding into the other. Feeling the other wherever skin touched skin and the feeling staying even after they'd moved on. Everything soft and delicate and nothing if not perfect before Alec finally felt like he needed to let go, the temptation to just be overcome by Magnus an ever growing urge that was getting increasingly hard to fight with each second spent with him.

   Eyes still closed he pressed his forehead firmly against Magnus' and felt Magnus push back into him as well with a long intake of breath as they both fought to stay apart even for those few seconds until Alec had sufficiently recovered his sensibility and said, "Believe me now?"

Alec could hear the smile in Magnus voice as he replied, "You make a strong argument."

   And then his phone rang.

Alec groaned and push back further into Magnus, moving down into the crook of his shoulder and burying himself into him and felt the vibration of Magnus' laugh go through him.

"You better answer it Alexander," Magnus smiled, but it was hard to follow the order as Magnus had just begun filtering his fingers through Alec's hair which he discovered he quite liked... a lot. Alec made a slight sound of protest and tighten onto Magnus who pushed himself away now from a protesting Alec, laughing all the while before standing up from the bed, "Answer the phone Alexander. I'll make breakfast."

Alec groaned once again, throwing himself down against the pillows and blindly reaching out for his phone and answering,

"ALEC!" Came the immediate panicked voice of Jace on the other line.

"Jace?" Alec asked, cringing at the loud yell from his phone and drawing his hand harshly across his face and into his hair, waking himself up properly.

"Where the hell are you? I stood outside your door for thirty minutes waiting for you, gave up, went in and there was no you! No you in your room, in your kitchen, anywhere. I went to work, no you in your office, the canteen, nowhere. Where the fuck are you and are you okay?" Jace rambled angrily. 

"Calm down, it's fine, I'm fine, I'm at Magnus'," Alec soothed, sitting up and repeating his action of pulling through his hair.

Silence down came down the line for a moment before Jace replied, voice stranger, oddly suspicious as if he suspected Alec was making fun of him, and more...well less Jace, "You're at Magnus'?"

Alec froze in his actions, face blanking as he worked on giving an answer, "Yeah... yeah I stayed at Magnus' last night."

"You didn't,- I mean, did you sleep with him?" Came Jace from the other side and Alec could tell he was trying to sound nonchalant, failing miserably so.

"No," Alec answered instantly then with a cough replied, "No we didn't sleep together we just... slept together. But not... like that, we just, slept." 

"Oh," Came Jace's hesitant response and Alec felt a sense of uncomfortable silence ebb into the phone call.

"I'm sorry, you know if I worried you," He tried weakly, and after yet another pause Jace replied,

"Nah...nah, no, don't worry. It's fine I just freaked a little, total overreaction don't worry about it... See you in work yeah? Or... you gonna stay at Magnus'?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'll be at work, just...," Alec replied, sitting up with apprehension. He could hear Magnus cooking the breakfast out in the kitchen, could hear him muttering grumbles to one of the cats, could hear him curse as he quite possibly burnt the food he was cooking: Alec didn't want to leave him. But Jace had been so off about Magnus, about all of this, and Alec had already made him freak out today, maybe Jace thought Alec was replacing him with Magnus now? Alec didn't know if that was true, it was stupid yes but a possibility, and if it was true? "Just give me an hour and I'll meet you at work."

"You're coming to work?" Jace asking and he actually sounded mildly surprised.

"Yeah," Alec sighed as he edged closer away from the bed and closer to the sounds of Magnus, "Let me just tell Magnus. He's cooking breakfast."

"Magnus is making you breakfast?" Jace asked, once again sounding surprised, voice filled with hesitant disbelief.

"Yeah," Alec yawned, "It's not a big deal don't worry, just pancakes or something. I'll just tell him I have to skip out today then I'll get something with you at work."

A moments silence on Jace's end of the phone causes Alec to pause as his hand hovers over the doorknob, "Jace?"

"No," Comes Jace's abrupt response before he coughs a little and continues, "I mean no it's okay. You take the day off, have breakfast with Magnus. I'll cover for you with Lydia."

"What? Jace-"

"Alec. It's fine," Jace once again interrupted, then his voice suddenly becomes his usual self, dripping with a teasing tone and Alec can almost see him smiling, "Go have breakfast."

"Jace?" Alec repeated, not quite believing what he was hearing but not complaining, definitely not complaining. 

"I'll see you later Alec." And with that he hung up,leaving Alec standing, still holding the phone to his ear, processing what he's just heard.

   Alec entered the kitchen in the same silent shocked way. Padding into the room barefoot, hair probably a complete mess, and sleep still in his eyes, with a dumbfounded look on his face. Probably not his most attractive look.

Church sees him enter instantly and bounds onto the breakfast bar next to Alec, immediately moving to purr, demanding Alec's attention which Alec gives unconsciously as he remains wide eyed and watching Magnus. Chairman remains at Magnus' side, standing atop the counter meowing between Magnus and a salt shaker. 

   Magnus whizzes around his kitchen, largely ignoring his cats, reaching for random ingredients and utensils, but he too must sense Alec's arrival because he pauses to turn and send a dazzling smile in Alec's direction that suggests a tad more controlled panic than anything and Alec temporarily smiles.

"Alexander! How do you like your breakfast? A little well done? Please tell me you're okay with well done," Magnus rambles as he turns back to the food before him and Alec smells the sudden air of smoke drafting his way.

"Yeah," He chuckles lightly, "Yeah well done is alright."

And so Alec watched Magnus resume his pace of cooking fury once again although now a little more relaxed and Alec decided to do something so incredibly cliche, so cheesy that Nicholas Sparks would be proud (Yes. Alec _has_ seen the Notebook... regretfully). 

   Alec walked over despite this, and wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus' waist, notching his head over Magnus' shoulder for good measure. Magnus freezes for a moment before sighing into him.

"Hello," He smiles.

"I thought you said _a little_ well done?" Alec laughs and Magnus knocks his head against Alec's lightly in protest.

"You had me in a bit of a panic Alexander, I'm usually much better than this," Magnus smiles, nudging Alec a little again.

"I had you in a panic?" Alec asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"If I must admit it... yes. I was out to impress and instead...," Magnus sighed before throwing his spatula down, abandoning the scrambled eggs, "Instead I give you this monstrosity."

"It's not a monstrosity, it'll taste just like Izzy's breakfasts so it should taste pretty normal to me," Alec laughed before a slight pause in realisation and he gives Magnus a shy side-eyed glance before asking, "You wanted to impress me?"

"That's what boyfriends do don't they?" Magnus grinned before freezing, face falling, and turning his face, expressionless, back to the burning food. "Ahem, I mean...-"

"Magnus," Alec said, louder and more bold. Magnus was effectively silenced and Alec lessened his hold on him to allow him to turn so that he was facing Alec. Magnus looked scared, like he'd said the wrong thing, worried he'd tread into out of bounds areas, which Alec supposed was his fault, he'd been so obsessed and outspoken about his need to have things confirmed that Magnus probably felt like he'd annoyed Alec. He hadn't and this was Alec's chance to fix all of it. "Magnus," He repeated, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Magnus grinned immediately and Alec felt himself match it and Magnus pressed back into Alec's arms circling his back and smirked, "Well that depends...?"

"On what?" Alec asked still grinning at Magnus' teasing.

"Will I be allowed anymore free holiday trips?" 

" 'fraid not," Alec smiled and for a moment Magnus remained silent, smiling and tapping a finger over his chin before catching Alec's stare. 

"Oh I suppose I'll manage," He replies finally before he's moving in and capturing Alec's mouth with his own. 

   Alec immediately melts at the mere touch of Magnus' lips on his and grips his hands aggressively at Magnus' waist. Magnus smiles at his reaction and reaches up to hold on his face, thumbs rubbing softly over his cheekbones. Alec begins biting senseless along Magnus' lip in a second, letting them tear between his lips and sucking over the spots immediately after, eliciting moan after moan from Magnus who begins pressing his back further against Alec, moving one hand to bury into Alec's hair and push him further in. Alec feels Magnus' pushing his tongue along Alec's lip and he willingly lets him in. He pushes Magnus against the oven with a tad more gusto than he'd planned and vaguely hears a bowl tip over and a cat meow in alarm but every other sensory is suddenly so overwhelmed by how Magnus is moving the kiss a trail down from his jaw, to his neck, for him to even care to notice. He melts into Magnus' hands as he moves his neck to offer him even more room. 

   He's gripping onto Magnus with everything he'd got to save himself for falling and he's pressing Magnus hard into the counter to keep him from doing the same but from then to now Alec realizes he may actually now be attempting to grind Magnus to the counter than anything, which Magnus doesn't seem to object to as he returns his mouth to breathe desperately into Alec's, returning the enthusiasm, and drops his hands from Alec's face to the hem of his shirt as he turns to face him completely, hands now ghosting for seconds over his skin before they're latching onto his hem and pushing it up. In fact the shirt is half up his torso when the smoke alarm goes off.

   Alec seriously considers ignoring it for a second. Let the kitchen burn, let the apartment burn, let the whole damn building burn because fuck it he wants to kiss Magnus Bane. 

  But rationality reared its head at him and pulled back, Magnus groaning as he did but letting him go all the same. Alec did however keep his eyes closed and his head pressed against Magnus for just a few more seconds, ignoring the rather obvious feeling against his leg and one he suspected Magnus was getting for him as well.

"We should..." He began.

"Right," Magnus agreed, nodding against him but making no effort of moving.

"I'll just...," Alec mumbled, "Go, turn that off."

Magnus nodded again but offered no verbal response as Alec let him go, spinning on the spot, and walked out into the hallway, leaning against the cold wall once he had, hand over his chest to feel the erratic beatings of his heart, he let out a very slow breath before straightening and looking up to find the alarm. 

   He found it down the end of the hall just as you enter in the living room. He realised only then that he had no towel to swat at the smoke around it and there was no way he was emotionally or physically capable of entering that room again. Instead he opted to remove his shirt and began flapping helplessly at the alarm. 

"Alexander, I completely forgot to give you a dish towel to..." Came Magnus' sudden voice just as the alarm stopped and Alec turned to meet his eye suddenly very aware of how bare his upper body was.

"I,- um... I improvised," Alec offered, balling his hand over the fabric of his shirt, feeling his cheeks rise in colour.

After a quick blink Magnus is once again composed, smirking away suddenly at Alec which only heightens his blush, "No complaints from me," He replies, "If it works it works."

"Didn't manage to save the eggs did you?" Alec tried, hoping to regain the same composure Magnus had.

Magnus huffs in response before answering, "Come and see."

   Alec follows behind dutifully, as he bemusedly enters the kitchen to see Magnus instantly glare in the direction of his stove and Alec leans over his shoulder to peer into the pan.

"It's an offense and I want it gone," Magnus pouts and Alec laughs, slipping an arm around Magnus' waist which has his glum expression lessening slightly.

"Who likes scrambled eggs anyway," Alec offered, trying to sound serious.

"Exactly!" Magnus exclaims just as Chairman pounces up on the counter and after a moments pause leans down and begins eating the burnt eggs, "Chairman no!" 

"Someone's gotta eat it Mags," Alec laughed, "Look, Church isn't eating it. That's something?" 

   Church was glaring at the pan with disdain and gave a practically disapproving glare to the Chairman before he exits the smokey room with a flick of his tail and Alec grins, having a guess at where he picked up the sassy attitude from. 

   Alec turned to face the man in question and was met with an amused yet touched expression, "What?" 

"A nickname?" Magnus smiles.

"What?" Alec asks although now strangely nervous at the sweet stare Magnus is sending him.

"' _Mags_ '," Magnus elaborates, ,"You called me Mags."

"Oh... yeah," Alec replies, his pink tinging cheeks reappearing, "I just... it just slipped out, I didn't mean-, I can you know, not do that again."

"No," Magnus smiled, "I like it."

Alec could only smile and stare at him after that, stilling holding him lazily against him with one arm, before Magnus continued, "Who was on the phone?"

"The what?" Alec blinked, shaking his head a little to snap back to attention.

"The phone, who was calling you?" Magnus explained.

"Oh," Alec replied, no longer smiling so naturally, "Jace. He was wondering where I was. Work and all that."

"Oh," Magnus replied, then shook his hand, moving out of Alec's hold, "Yes of course, you were supposed to be at home, go to work. I completely forgot...," Then continuing as if reprimanding himself, "Oh look at the time. Ah, I am so sorry Alexander if I'd have known... you're late and-,"

"Hey," Alec said, catching onto Magnus' arms in one quick motion and pulling him back in, "It's alright. Jace said he'd cover for me."

"He said that?" Magnus replied, calming considerably.

"Yes," Alec nodded, "I'm staying with you today... if that's okay?"

Magnus' bemused smile returned as if it was a stupid question, the thought made Alec's insides flutter, "Of course it's okay Alexander... What we'll do for breakfast now however is a different story."

"I could call Izzy?" Alec suggested and Magnus shot him a confused look making him laugh, "No no, not to cook, to go out. Me, you, and her, and Lydia?"

"Are you suggesting a double date Alexander?" Magnus asked smiling, letting himself move closer again to Alec, allowing Alec to wrap his arms around him.

"Of sorts," Alec grinned, "It'll at least help give Izzy and Lydia a push in that direction."

"Playing matchmaker are we?" Magnus replied.

"Izzy did it for me so why can't we do it for her?" Alec shrugged.

"If we have the same success as she had then I think it's an excellent idea," Magnus replied.

///

*Magnus*

"Magnus! Alec! Over here!" Came Isabelle's excited yell from inside the coffee shop.

"Hey guys," Came Lydia's polite smile as they slid in the booth to sit opposite them.

"Hey Lydia, you been at work yet?" Alec smiles in return.

"Busy, but good," She nods.

"How did you get out to come and join us, if you don't mind my asking?" Magnus asked.

"Oh," Lydia smiled, "I just told Jace I was taking an early extended lunch."

"At ten in the morning," Isabelle smiled which for a moment pulled Lydia's entire focus away from Magnus and Alec.

   Alexander had explained the recent developments in Isabelle and Lydia's relationship to him on their way over. How Isabelle and Simon were now officially broken up (something Magnus would take advantage of the next time he saw Raphael), how Isabelle and Lydia had an instant connection, and how Alec just knew his sister was instantly smitten. And as Magnus watched Lydia not to secretly glance at Isabelle as they searched through the restaurant menu he was rather sure in the fact that the feelings were most definitely mutual.

   When the food arrived Magnus scoffed at the food handed to Alec who simply smirked, while Isabelle and Lydia watched completely perplexed, pancakes and scrambled eggs...

"Now you're just mocking me," Magnus glared jokingly as Alec grinned and tilted his plate up a little before saying,

"Want some? It looks great doesn't it. Not at all burnt, I mean who even likes well done eggs right?" He replies, directly his last question to his sister who continues to look between them with happy confusion. 

"Now that's just mean Alexander," Magnus scolds and Alec grins widely at him, hugging him in quickly and placing a brief kiss to his temple. 

"Okay what's going on with you two?" Isabelle finally questioned, "Not that it's not adorable, but really, something seems different. Did something happen?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Iz," Alec smiled innocently before giving Magnus' hand a quick squeeze and then releasing his hold on him before he turned to his food.

Both Isabelle and Lydia turned a questioning and raised eyebrow look to Magnus who only smiled and turned to Alexander's plate and nabbing a pancake for himself,

"Hey, eat your own," Alec laughed.

"That's for being rude," Magnus teased before taking a bit out of the pancake, shooting a smug look to Alec who simply rolled his eyes and looked to his sister with a happy expression that Magnus was pleased to know he'd put there.

In fact, as he sat there next to Alexander, as close as he could without being indecent (which was quite close), a plate of perfectly cooked pancakes and golden syrup in front of him, being able to observe how Isabelle and Lydia had there subtle signs of flirtation pass endlessly between them whether intentionally done or not it didn't matter, Magnus was feeling positively thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose the worst person in the world? That's right THIS GUY!  
> I am so unbelievably sorry for how late this is, like this chapter has been DONE for nearly TWO WHOLE WEEKS!!  
> But yes this has been done! Just school is like, not fun, if I have to write one more essay comparing Seamus Heaney and Robert Frost's poems on how they tackle the theme of rural tradition I will scream.  
> BUT ANYWAYS  
> pure unadultered fluff this chapter which is partly because  
> 1) I wanted to  
> 2) They deserved it after 14 past chapters of alternating between fluff and angst  
> 3) Next chapter is the start of dramaaaaaaaaaa  
> Once again I apologise for my lateness and I hope this chapter makes up for it!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

*Alec*

"Come on," Izzy said, suddenly appearing at Alec's side, smiling and looking to him expectantly, "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, Iz," Alec shrugged, earning him a slight nudge to his side as Izzy continued imploringly,

"Nothing my ass, something's different with you too. It's not a bad different, actually it's probably a great difference."

"I don't know what to tell you," Alec answered simply, looking over with his sister to watch were Magnus stood at the till with Lydia to pay for their meal, smiling as he watched Magnus catch his eye and return his small grin, "...there's really nothing to tell."

"You didn't have morning sex did you?" Izzy asked in her ever-tactful grace that had Alec tearing from Magnus to his sister,

"What? No, Iz... we haven't-, not everything is because of sex you know."

"You haven't? Wait are you saying you haven't jumped that yet?" Izzy exclaimed, suddenly giving Alec a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat.

"Not the way I would have put it," Alec muttered as Izzy gasped, slapping his arm but he continued before she could add in her thoughts, "I am not having this discussion with you."

"Hey when you're ready, you're ready, and I'll be here, ready to scream about it," She shrugged and continued to grin as Alec groaned, ducking his head in embarrassment,

"What are we talking about over here?" Magnus' voice floated into their conversation and Alec allowed himself to look back up to his boyfriend with a pleading look.

"Don't encourage her," Alec asked as he took his bemused boyfriend's hand and watch as he shot Isabelle a wondering look.

"My brother here is being a buzzkill," Isabelle supplied.

"My sister here is sticking her nose in other people's private affairs," Alec countered.

"Nice word choice big brother," Izzy teased and Alec was just thinking up a retort when Lydia interjected,

"As much as I would love to find out what's going on here, I have to go back to the office."

At Lydia's announcement Isabelle's attitude shifted immediately, her giant grin became a more subdued smile and Alec knew she was sad to see Lydia go, but, rather than leave Lydia to venture alone, Isabelle declared that she would go with her, saying she hadn't much planned for that morning anyway, and Alec knew his sister was lying, knew she had about ten articles she was editing for publish in next week's newspaper but if he knew one thing for certain, he knew his sister, and he knew that Isabelle wouldn't let even five extra minutes with Lydia go to waste.

As his sister left he changed his view to focus in on Magnus who, likewise, had been watching the departure of the girls.

The work trip had been scheduled for November in his father's pursuit for cheaper prices, and it was now the very early days of December meaning that the frosty air bit at Alec's skin and had the beginning of grey clouds hanging over them that Alec took as the promise of snow.

It meant that Magnus, who Alec had learnt hated the cold, was bundled in a rope of scarves and a beanie hat that hid his still styled hair, because Magnus refused for even the possibility of missing the chance that maybe, just maybe, it'll be warm enough for him to take the hat off at some point. Alec also believed that Magnus wore the most impractical fingerless gloves, purely in the name of fashion as it apparently 'pulled the whole outfit together', even though it meant that the tips of his fingers were dug into Alec's palm searching for warmth. It meant that Magnus' breath came out like smoke as he huffed in half shock and half anger as he breathed in a sharp gust of cold hair when they left the warm confines of the cafe. It meant that Magnus looked like the most adorable thing Alec's ever seen.

It took Alec about thirty seconds to realise that Magnus was speaking to him and for Alec to break out of his slightly revere for his boyfriend's appearance so that he could listen and catch the tail end of what he said, "-think our match making skills have been received rather well."

"Yeah," Alec breathed, still half in awe, meaning he had to blink very quickly to be able to look away and begin guiding Magnus through the street when Magnus gave him a wondering look as he catches Alec's examining stare.

The cafe had, thankfully, not been too far a walk from Magnus' apartment so they made it back quickly enough. Upon reentering the loft Magnus immediately gave out a large sigh, no doubt due to sudden gust of heat from the apartment, and as he made his way through the house, with Alec following wherever he led, he watched as Magnus' began casually kicking off his boots, throwing away his hat, coat, and gloves, and unwrapping himself from his scarves without a second glance to where they landed which had Alec for moment concerned as to the cats whereabouts in case they came into the range of fire.  
  
Soon enough Magnus had Alec in the kitchen watching silently as he turned up the heating and went about his business of filling the kettle, part of Alec was beginning to suspect Magnus had forgotten entirely that Alec was even there when in a surprisingly mere matter of seconds, he was back to facing Alec and began fiddling calmly at Alec's own coat's buttons.

"Magnus," Alec laughed, failing in his attempt at swatting his hand's away, "What are you doing?"

"Far too many layers for my liking," Magnus supplied simply and Alec ignored his flirtations to instead roll his eyes although he surrendered to his 'de-coating' nonetheless, and Magnus, having caught Alec's eyeroll, added with a slight smirk "Are you telling me you don't like me undressing you?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Alec replied, Magnus' smirking growing by the second, encouraged maybe by how Alec's gaze slip down to his lips for the fraction of a second before he regains his composure, "That and the fact that your hands are freezing."

"Blame the weather Alexander, I'm helpless in the cold," Magnus pouts and Alec moves to grab both of Magnus' hands into his own and holds them close to his own chest, stroking his thumb over the back of each hand as he replies,

"Really? Because I blame those gloves of yours."

"Fashion is pain Alexander," Magnus replies, his voice almost a whisper and he's slowly pulled to step into Alec's shadow.

Alec's voice is becoming equally as soft as he replies, smiling slowly, as he leans ever closer, "Fashion is hypothermia is more like it." 

   Magnus' hands are still clasped in Alec's pressed tightly into his chest and under his chin as Alec kisses him and he refuses to lessen his grip when Magnus tries to slip his arms out and around Alec's shoulders. Magnus' fingers are cold as they skim against his chin and his nose is freezing as Magnus presses his face further into him. Alec's fingers slip slightly over Magnus' wrist as he pulls him in even more, desperate to keep him close and give him his heat, and he can feel Magnus' heartbeat thrumming through his veins.

   Alec's not looking for the kiss to led him anywhere in particular, he'd leaned it purely because he wanted to and because he could, because he could now just kiss his boyfriend for a perfectly mundane reason like Alec thought he looked particularly cute at that moment in time. The thought and realisation that he could do that now could possibility be considered even more exciting than the possibility of it actually leading somewhere in the future. And while, yes, this kiss was small, simply pressing together and holding the other as close and as in their space as he could, and not leading to anywhere Alec still missed the feeling as soon as Magnus' lips left his his as the kettle began hissing.

Magnus stayed in his space, forehead against forehead, long enough to grumble softly, "Someday I'm going to kiss you and we won't be interrupted by anything, I won't allow it."

Alec simply hummed in agreement before finally allowing Magnus' release and letting him move to make and bring over their mugs of tea.

   After a moment's silence in which they drank just a little and regained a feeling of warmth to their senses Magnus spoke up, placing his free hand to the table, a change in topic but still keeping his tone soft, "So what was dear Isabelle asking you about that had you so embarrassed?" 

"Just asking why we seemed different to her," Alec explained as he reached out for Magnus' hand atop the table to run his fingers over the palm lines and over the smooth blue nail polish.

"And what did you tell her?" Magnus asked quietly, and Alec could feel his eyes following were Alec's hand went.

"Nothing really to tell, nothing I can tell her anyway."

"Do you feel different," Magnus continued and Alec stayed silent for second, more pausing his hand's pattern and took another second before answering, deciding to go all out with his response,

"Yeah, happier... I,- I feel happier with you."

   Alec took the silence as his chance to look up and at once catching Magnus' gaze, his eyes soft and ardent in how they looked at Alec in such a way that Alec felt oddly nervous, to be looked in way that made him feel actually loved.

"I'm not saying I wasn't happy before you," Alec continues, knowing that if he doesn't say it now he won't have the nerve to later, "I mean obviously I had Izzy and Jace and well, just everyone else, and I'm not saying I wasn't happy with you until you were my boyfriend I just... I just mean what I said, that I'm happier, as in, like, just _more happy_. I know that there's people who love me, I've always had people who love me and I love them. I know that and I need kind of love too... but the thing is just that then you came along," Alec takes a second to smile just a slightly, glancing to Magnus and back right down, refusing to gauge his reaction until the end, "You're definitely not what I look for, not that I was even looking _for_ anything. You're just so different from, just, everything else. Everyone else. You're bright and not in a 'you're smart' kind of way, I mean you _are_  smart! I'm not saying you're not! I mean,- what I'm trying to say is that... you brighten _me_. I'm never not at least a little bit happy whenever you're around, even if I'm upset one look from you or-, or just the chance to hold your hand is enough to... ground me. To let me know that at least you're there, that you're going to be there. And of course I'm not expecting you to, you know, never leave me but... I just... I mean-, you just make me happy, _all the time_." 

   Magnus stayed quiet though, simply looked at Alec and for a moment Alec became terrified he'd ruined it, said something wrong, been _too_ open, said _too_ much, but even if he had he wouldn't take back what he'd said even if you could. He wanted Magnus to know what kind of an impact he'd had on him.

Finally Alec decided to be the one to speak again but just as he said, "Magnus?"

Magnus said, "I love you."

It was Alec's turn to be silent as he sat his mug down on the table and it was Magnus' turn to speak up again saying, "Alexander?", but Alec drowned him out as he kissed him. And this kiss was going to lead somewhere.

   Somewhere in the back of his mind Alec might have heard a mug smash but he honestly could find nothing to care about more than the man he was kissing. Alec had his hands holding onto Magnus' face, pushing him in hard to meet Alec although there really was no need as Magnus was responding just as enthusiastically as Alec was acting. They rose together from their seats and immediately filled the space between them, Alec pushing and breathing in Magnus as he began, tugging incessantly on Magnus' bottom lip with urgency that Magnus seemed to be, for the moment, ignoring as he took to pull Alec, who with his eyes closed was blind to any direction, by the hem of his shirt and through the apartment to what Alec had to assume was Magnus' bedroom.

   It seemed like they had only just stepped into the bedroom before Magnus was pulling Alec back into him, having broke apart for a second as Magnus pushed Alec into the door- effectively shutting it closed. He pulled Alec into a kiss that was everything they'd ever done before and more, maybe it was because they knew that this time was more, that the promise of more that had been between them since the beginning was finally about to be fulfilled.

   In an instant Alec’s hands were under Magnus’ shirt, grabbing the fabric and pulling Magnus ever closer and even though he knew they were already as close as they could get in their current position that didn't stop him from trying. Magnus took his turn to deepen the kiss and Alec could do nothing but surrender himself up to him and whatever it was Magnus was wanting from him as he fit his thigh between Alec' legs and brought them to have their full bodies flush together.

   Magnus latched onto Alec’s neck, teasing his tongue against Alec's skin and Alec made a point to stretch his neck back, inviting him to take however much he wanted. Magnus moved over each spot with urgency and Alec could only imagine the damage he'd be left with when this was all over, the mere thought of the visible marks of what they'd done on show for everyone to see for some reason sent Alec a thrill of excitement that was spurred on when he felt Magnus latch over and kiss each reddening spot he'd made once more before he settled a wandering hand to tug at the hem of Alec's shirt who took this an immediate cue to lift his arms and he let Magnus pull it off, let Magnus break the kiss for those few seconds,

"Bet you're glad I took that coat off you now," Magnus smirk as he discarded Alec's shirt to who knows were.

"Shut up and take your shirt off," Alec breathed as he grabbed at Magnus' shirt, throwing to the side before he return to Magnus and moved back in for another kiss, unable to resist the chance for even more a second.

   Their bare chests pressed together, skin burning, earning a groan from Alec as he let his hands roam over each slope of Magnus' skin, how they dipped as they moved down his back, how Magnus' hips rolled forwards as Alec's hands slid over them to let his hands skim over the firm and strong indications of the muscles Magnus had over his chest and back to the shifting muscles at his back.

   Whatever he was doing seemed to amuse Magnus who chuckled into the kiss before he pulled Alec by the belt loops, pushing him down, catching the gasp Alec let out with his mouth immediately as they crashed onto the bed.

   Magnus, now straddled over Alec, effectively grinding down against him with Alec arching up to meet him, dropped back down for another kiss, undoubtedly messier as they got into their new position, everything becoming increasing heated, with biting kisses and tugging lips as both fought to equally explore the other fully, as if the other times had only been for practice.

   Alec's skin reacted to Magnus' every touch as his hands ran up and down Alec's sides and spread out under his back, brushing the tips of his fingers against his spine before he brought them back to drag down intently his shoulders, the trail leaving Alec with goosebumps as he moaned into Magnus' mouth now unable to fight for things to move forward before they ended sooner rather than later.

   Alec grabbed at Magnus' hips, pressing his thumbs firmly into the skin, pushing his hands down at the start of his trousers and groaning into yet another kiss and Magnus suck's on his bottom lip to relieve the pain of the previous bite it had issued on to it. Magnus does however get the hint and raises his hips to allow Alec the access to let his fingers dip lower and unbutton the trousers before tugging them down past his hips, past his thighs, to allow Magnus' to kick them away before Magnus himself moves to remove Alec's jean in return.

   It was Magnus' turn to groan as he lowered himself back onto Alec, the two pieces of fabric that was their boxers being the only things that left anything to the imagination, yet Alec still needed to be closer. Needed more. Needed Magnus.

   Magnus was rolling his hips into Alec now and Alec was arching up to meet each and every mark of friction as his heart thundered in his chest and around his veins, ready to burst through as his head pounded with every emotion, thought, and feeling was meeting its brink with each and every touched as Magnus scraped his nails down Alec's chest as he sucked Alec’s lip between his teeth until Alec knew he was bleeding red and moved to kiss a line down Alec’s neck before he drew away finally, his hips still unabashedly rocking against Alec, but no longer kissing and Alec couldn't help but whimper at the loss.

   "You're sure Alexander?" Magnus asked, his lips seemed permanently parted, sucked red, his neck was littered with reddening marks that Alec had managed to litter before he surrendered himself to Magnus doing the same to him, his skin was glistening, chest heaving in the shining light of the bedroom as he stared down to Alec with wide and searching eyes, so clearly past the point of being gone but still finding a will to check on Alec. 

Alec reached up to hold onto Magnus' hips and look him in the eye, feeling completely ready but if this was his chance to get something more for Magnus he decides he'd be a fool not to take it, "Say it again."

Magnus squints for a fraction of a second but possibly catching the look in Alec's eye seems to realise what Alec is asking for, he smiles and leans back down slowly and kisses him softly and for only a single second before whispering, "I love you."

Alec whimpers before he pulls Magnus to crash back into him for another kiss before Magnus is palming their boxers down and Alec too moves to discard his last barrier from Magnus.

Alec hears a strangled groan and takes a moment before he realizes it's coming from him as he and Magnus finally sink into each other, no barriers or boundaries but skin against skin and Magnus begins to grind slowly down against Alec as he asks,  

"How do you want to do this, love?"

"I want-, just, you, I want you" Alec splutters, and maybe he hears Magnus chuckle just a little against his skin as he peppers light kisses across his skin but he's not sure.

   In the back of his mind he vaguely hears Magnus reaches over to his bedside drawer and realises he's getting the condoms but it's not until Magnus' fingers are ghosting over his entrance that Alec is pulled into focus, highly tuned focus. 

   Magnus guides Alec through the first, the second, the third, rocking against him slowly as Alec tightens his hold on Magnus' sides with each new finger and Magnus finally moves out Alec is squirming,

"Please, Magnus, just-,"

"Shh, it's alright," Magnus soothes as he brushes along Alec's face before finally, he pushes himself into Alec.

And everything in Alec's brain turns to static. 

The first thrust has them both crying out, with Alec's nails digging into Magnus' thighs for the second and Magnus finding grip on to Alec's biceps with the third as he pushes in and out again. 

“Fuck,” Alec exhales and feels more than he hears Magnus' laugh vibrate inside him as a response.

It doesn’t take long for everything to turn hectic and Alec can feel Magnus being to tremble with Alec in the exact same condition with his erratic beating heart and endless bows to take in more. Soon they’re breathing in each other’s mouth more than anything else, not kissing but instead drowning in the feeling of the other and how they fit together. 

   It ends just as is it started, sudden and messy, with Alec, having grasped himself in the final seconds screaming and spilling over Magnus with Magnus a second behind. Pulling out and falling atop of Alec, and Alec automatically pulls him up to kiss his forehead.

"I love you," Magnus repeats, exhausted, quiet, and drifting into unconscious but there, yeah, still there.

///

*Magnus*

   He said it. The big three words. He said it. He actually said it. And then they had sex. Yeah, that happened.

Part of him had asked himself that morning when they'd woken up if he minded that Alec hadn't said it back, and the truth was, no, no he didn't mind and it didn't worry him. Magnus was well aware of how fast things had gone with them, he'd barely known Alexander a week before he'd be roped into a faking dating scenario that would do very well in Hollywood, he'd known him another week before they'd finally decided on where they stood as a couple, and now it had been mere days and Magnus had just told him he loved him. And Magnus honestly didn't think it mattered. Explicitly or not Magnus was sure Alec had returned the feeling.

Time was never something Magnus had focused on, he'd focused on actions and the world around him and if his and Alexander's relationship was meant to be fast and messy then it was meant to be fast and messy, and he wouldn't change that, and it didn't mean that anything they said or did was less than something that was said or done in a relationship that spanned a year.

"I want to meet your friends."

Magnus was pulled from his thoughts as Alec spoke, his head settled into Magnus' shoulder as their hands and finger entwined and fiddled together.

"Hm?" He hummed still in a daze as the morning sun broke in through his blinds and spilled out over Alec's face making him golden as Magnus looked at him.

"Your friends. I want to meet them. You've met mine and well, I think that, now, I should meet yours... to get approval... and all of that," Alec repeated, explaining himself quietly.

"You don't need approval Alexander, you've already got me," Magnus replied and smiled as he felt the corners of Alec's mouth upturn against the bare skin of his shoulder.

"Still... I'd like to meet them."

"Then you'll meet them, I'll arrange for Cat and Ragnor to come and meet you, how's Sunday sound? Good?"

"Good," Alec smiled, lowering his head from Magnus' gaze and back against his shoulder.

Alexander was right Magnus agreed as watched his boyfriend silently, musing back into his previous thoughts, this was good, they were good.

* * * * *

   Magnus spied another glance at Alexander, checking to see if he was okay... alright maybe he was admiring his work but he had done an excellent job if he did say so himself. Alec's hair was a mess, partly because he'd been running his hands through it every other minute trying to flatten it but to no avail, Magnus had made it beyond fixing or even beyond further ruination: it had peaked. Alec had dressed haphazardly as well, in their hurry to meet their friends, his shirt buttoned in the wrong order and missing certain spaces entirely, his jacket collar half sticking up at the back while his shirt collar left nothing to the imagination in regards to the visible condition of his neck. Overall Magnus thought he looked fantastic.

   They'd been making up for lost time, which sure wasn't _really_ a viable excuse for them seen as they've only really been dating for a week but Magnus argued to a laughing Alexander the morning after their first night together that, really, they could have been doing it since that first party Alec went to at Magnus' and who was Alexander to disagree with the offer of more sex. They'd managed to squeeze in another round that morning, and by squeeze in Magnus meant he hadn't allowed Alec to get out of bed until they at least made out, before being interrupted halfway by the realisation that today was the day that both Alec's friends and Magnus' friends would be meeting them together. Properly.  

"Are you really nervous?" Magnus half smiled, partly still on his high from their parting scenario. 

"I want to make a good impression," Alec mumbled, looking startlingly shy that Magnus had to gape at him for a moment before placing a soft hand to his arm.

"They'll love you, trust me," and even when Alec smiled in response he continued patting at his hair helplessly so Magnus continued, smirking, "And you look fantastic."

"No thanks to you," Alec grinned but lowered his hand all the same.

"Oh no believe me I believe I've styled your best look yet, you should allow me to do it more often," Magnus replied, happily watching Alec blush as he pushed the bar door open and Magnus was able to catch his final words as he took Magnus' hand to lead him in,

"I look forward to it."

Magnus caught sight of the group immediately, Jace was staring across from Magnus' friends with skeptical apprehension, Isabelle and Lydia sat together talking animatedly to Catarina who looked, naturally, completely at ease with the situation... Ragnor not so much, looking just as green and as nauseous as Jace, Clary sat watching Simon bemusedly as he sat huddled happily and openly into Raphael's oh-so casually stretched out arm while he seemed to be reenacting some movie scene while Raphael sat blankly, ignoring the movement around him (no matter how wildly Simon seemed to be moving) as he glaring brushed dust from Simon's shoulder as if it was an actual offense.

"Hey guys," Alec announced and Magnus squeezed his hand as his noticed his slightly tight smile.

Every head turned to greet them, with the two exceptions of Ragnor merely groaning into his drink as a form of greeting and Raphael who said nothing but gave a split second glance up before returning his attentions to dusting Simon's jacket.

All the noise of greeting abruptly stopped as Alec sat down, pulling Magnus closely behind him and Magnus was rather thrilled at how quickly they seemed to notice Alec's appearance.

Finally, seeming satisfied with the condition of Simon's shoulder, Raphael looked up to stare up and down over Magnus and, blankly, quirked, "You smell like sex," before he turned back to look at Simon.

Jace choked.

"I should hope so," Magnus smiled, "Otherwise I'd have a blank space to fill in for what I've been doing for the previous hour."

Alec's face flamed as the table erupted immediately with each set of reactions,

"Took you long enough!" Isabelle exclaimed, grinning madly while Lydia smiled, looking amused.

"Dios, please," Raphael groaned as Simon half cheered beside him before shooting a sheepish and apologetic look to his boyfriend.

Catarina shared Lydia's amused expression although perhaps more reprimanding, while Ragnor and Jace shared the same aghast look with Clary seemingly pacifying Jace with a firm press to his arm and shared look that had Magnus' confidence put down a notch.

It was of course was Alec who calmed him down, unknowingly so, as he coughed slightly, face still a stark red as he offers out his free hand to Catarina as he introduces himself in a slightly higher pitched voice than usual, "I'm Alec."

Catarina, bless her, smiled warmly, taking his hand replied, "Nice to finally meet you Alec," before she leaned over to look to Magnus and added, "I approve."

* * * * *

   An hour passed before Alexander appeared to relax into his surroundings and was able to let go of Magnus' hand by a fraction.

He'd latched onto Cat's approval like it was the holy grail and spent the first half hour talking to her as if he thought that if he left in a second's space of silence after she said something he would look rude and it was clear for Magnus to see that Alec seemed to be documenting every piece of information to memory in case his final test for approval was to be able to spout random trivial pieces of information about his friends. 

"So you're a nurse?" Alec asks animatedly.

"Yes," Cat affirms, watching Alec with polite bemusement.

"And you like cards games?"

"Yes, I-,"

"Ah," Magnus cuts in, "She cheats at card games."

"What impression are you trying to give of me Magnus," Cat smiles playfully, then, sending Alec a wink, adds, "Sit next to me when we play poker."

^^

He earned Ragnor's approval in the second half the evening when he saved Ragnor who was having his ear talked off of him by Simon, who appeared just as excited to meet Raphael's' friends as Alec was to meet Magnus', by telling Ragnor that Catarina wanted him up at the bar and Simon retreated back to Raphael who opened up the space next to him once again having glared at anyone who tried to move there when Simon left.

"I'm in band, you probably haven't heard of us, we had to change our name recently, it's Cuttlefish Kings, it's an inside joke thing, but yeah, have you maybe passed by one of our gigs? We have a few," Simon rambled and Magnus had actually been having a rather enjoyable time watching Ragnor look ready to convulse in on himself.

"No," Ragnor replied cautiously, as if he was treating Simon like a rabid dog that might attack at a moment's notice, "I haven't." He said turning to look to Raphael as if to say "Are you sure?" just as Simon resumes his conversation about his band.

Alec had moved to intervene but Magnus had placed a hand over his shoulder,

"Just a few more minutes. I want to see if Raphael will punch Ragnor or if Ragnor will punch Simon first."

"Mags... come on," Alec had said, reasoning Magnus and look and okay maybe Magnus was discovering that he just couldn't refuse Alexander anything.

^^

Magnus was considerably calmer throughout the night, he knew he had Isabelle's approval, knew that Lydia also seemed to like him, knew that Simon liked him, knew that Clary liked him, his only cause for concern was Jace. Jace had been consistently inconsistent with his feelings for Magnus and Magnus was beginning to believe that perhaps his fight with Clary during the trip had been less about Alec as it had been more about Magnus.

Jace spent the night, sitting in his seat beside Clary, nursing the exact same drink he'd had when Magnus and Alec had arrived, staring at no one and speaking to no one except for a few passing remarks or grunts to Clary who was visibly losing the fight to make him engage with everyone else. The one time in which he looked up was just as Alec sent Ragnor to the bar with Catarina and in an instant Jace was up and following suit, leaving a slightly bewildered Clary at the booth before Lydia pulled her into her and Isabelle's conversation.

Magnus would have been happy to simply sit with Alexander, watching fondly as his boyfriend sat holding his hand, never once stopping drawing circles over the back of his hand with his thumb, and listing off all the things he'd learnt about Magnus' friends and what he liked about them. But Magnus couldn't have that luxury, his now growing fear concerning Jace was mounting as he watched from a distance Jace edge closer to his friends and with his back turned so that Magnus couldn't see his face watched as whatever it was he said was denied by his friend's rather shortly and with insurmountable apprehension Magnus watched as Jace straightened up, nodded, backed away from his friends and back to the table, catching Magnus' eye as he came. He halted at the table, emptied his glass in one go, and announced he was leaving.

"What?" Clary asked, smile falling as she moved closer to Jace to hold his hand and for a moment Jace smiled but as soon as it came it was gone,

"You stay, don't worry, just...work tomorrow you know. Robert's back and I think it'd be best if I got an early night."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alec was asking now, and Magnus felt him already moving beneath the table but Jace raised a hand and tried, and failed at a smile,

"No, no, it's fine-,"

"Yeah, then who would Magnus leave with?" Raphael interrupted, and pulled Magnus' attention, while his inclusion in theory seemed in Jace support.. the look he was giving him... Just asking for a challenge.

Jace coughed, "Yeah, yeah don't worry Alec. You stay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Magnus watched as Clary caught his eye, more than not by accident, not intending to be caught, but it was confirmation enough when she turned away at lightning speed, "I actually think I will go with Jace. It's late."

   A large eruption of protests sounded around Magnus but attention was drawn back to Raphael who was already watching him, imploring and serious, he nodded over to the bar and in the direction of Cat and Ragnor before he stood up and left the table with Simon looking back in confusion momentarily before being drawn back into the pleas for Clary to stay. Magnus shifted away from Alec which effectively made Alec hold him tighter for a second,

"I'll back in a second, need to see Raph about something," Magnus explains.

"Is everything okay?" Alec asks, stretching over to see Magnus' friends.

"Everything's fine, I'll back in a minute," And with a quick departing kiss Magnus moves to the bar and over to were his friends sat huddled and speaking lowly.

Just as Magnus is preparing to ask what's wrong Raphael speaks up,

"What's Jace's problem with you?"

"What?" Magnus asks.

"Alec's friend Jace, the blond one," Catarina expands, "Do you have a thing with him? What's his issue with you?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus asks.

"We mean, why did he come all the way over here to ask me and Cat questions about you," Ragnor explains.

"He did the same thing to me during one of those pointless team building exercises," Raphael adds in.

"That and the fact that he hasn't seemed like the most inviting of people while we've been here," Cat continues.

"What did you tell him?" Magnus asks.

"Nothing," All three reply in unison before Cat elaborates, "We're you're friends Magnus, and if someone wants information about you then they'll get it from you not spread from us."

* * * * *

   "Hey," Alec grinned as he looped an arm around Magnus as he returned to the table to see everyone up and leaving, "Oh yeah," Alec said, following Magnus' gaze, "We all just decided it's best if we all go home, Jace is right, work tomorrow and all that."

"Of course," Magnus replies.

"Shit, I forgot to ask your friends if that was okay, will they mind?" Alec rambles, suddenly concerned and peering around Magnus to search for Cat and Ragnor.

"They'll be fine," Magnus replies.

"I actually had a pretty good day, you're friends like me right? They seem really-," And then Alec pauses, he reaches for Magnus' hand, gives it a squeeze, silently asking for Magnus to look at him, which he does, "Hey... you okay?"

Magnus' breathe hitches dangerously and he watches as Alec's face somehow softens and hardens at the same time, softens to comfort Magnus' pain but hardens at his resolve to fix it.

"Does Jace have a problem with me?"

///

*Alec*

Alec doesn't go to work with Jace in the morning, he goes with Magnus.

But he will speak to Jace today, oh fuck will he speak to him today. His anger towards his brother had been gradual ever since Magnus had asked him yesterday, quiet and confused and worried. Of course his initial reaction had been the same he'd had for weeks, worry and confusion. But seeing Magnus teeter over reasons for what he have done wrong, each more unlikely than rest, Alec ended up simply angry.

He ignores him throughout the entire briefing just as another subtle fuck you. He was planning however to catch him afterwards, yell at him then, but instead Alec is the one pulled aside.

Alec hadn't exactly been looking forward to his father's return to the company, in fact he'd be dreading it, but he knew it had to happen at some point.

"Alexander," His father said, and Alec was surprised to hear it so formal and tried as he might to detect some form of malice to his words, "Follow me to my office."

And Alec did follow him but the sight he was greeted with was not even in the topic ten things he'd been expecting,

"Max?"

"Alec!" Max exclaimed, jumping down from his seat to run and hug his big brother.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"Dad wanted me to come to work with him today," Max shrugged.

"Showing him the ropes," His father finally said, and finally, Alec was starting to catch on and his father could tell, "Go and sit over there Max. I need to speak with Alexander."

    As soon as the door closed Alec pounced, "What do you mean 'showing him the ropes'. We agreed years ago that if I took this job instead of joining a law firm you'd let Max do whatever he wanted."

"Did I?" His father asked idly as he sat down at his desk, watching Alec plainly.

"Yes," Alec affirmed, emphasizing each word, "You did."

"I agreed to that deal _if_ you worked here and... correct me if I'm wrong Alexander but, you've been absent this past week from your work," His father replied.

"I've had leave," Alec answered immediately, through gritted teeth.

"Jace was here," His face countered.

"That's his choice," Alec glared.

"What about all those early lunches then? Or the late reports? Tell me Alec, did you do any more reports on your break or did you waste them away with your friend?"

"What I do on my leave is my business."

"Your business, and Magnus Bane's."

Alec's heart stopped for a good three seconds as he caught his father's eyes.

"My personal life has nothing to do with my work."

"It does if it affects your work."

"What's the point of this? Exactly?" Alec asks finally, Alec can see why his father picked his office for this conversation. His home domain where he knows his dominance is ingrained, where all he has to do is sit calmly at a desk and watch as Alec has to stand and plead his case because no matter what Alec does it will always feel like he is losing. Knew he brought Max for more than a simple threat but as insurance that Alec wouldn't cause too much a scene in front of his little brother.

"The point is that I am trying to teach you something. Family is everything and your word is your bond and you've been breaking yours far too often. The point is I don't like your change in attitude. The point is that if you don't work, you're breaking your agreement with me and Max _will_ join this company when he leaves college and give up whatever aspiration he has concocted for himself, that will be _your_ fault Alexander. You're doing. The point is that if you don't work you are choosing this _Magnus Bane_ over family, over your brother, you are sacrificing this family for him. The point is that, I believe, that if he is in your life you are not working and if you are not working, you will be moved and assigned to the London branch to work alongside the Branwells, they have a daughter who would be suitable for you as well, Jace will be elevated to your position until such a time that Max comes of age and he _will_ takeover and Jace shall be let go, our legal guardianship ended long ago so we have no obligation to him anyway, Isabelle will be cut off, and your Magnus Bane.. will be let go as well."

His father finishes and leans back into his chair, watching his son, Alec watching him and all Alec could see was hate.

"That's blackmail."

"Yes," His father agrees airily, standing up and fixing his suit as he makes for the door, "It is. You have until tomorrow morning to fix what you started or what I just said, and more, will be made effective immediately. You have my word, and my word Alexander actually means something. Now go back to work."

* * * * *

    Alec makes his way to his office, walks to his desk, sits down, and slams his fists into the worktop.

Pens and pencils jump in their pots as they spill over his desk and onto the floor. Alec's hands throb from the pain, his head pounds, his heart catching up as his brain struggles to process the news as it boils, coursing through his body and ringing in his ears. And he can't fucking breathe in this suit.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Go away Jace," Alec mutters as he stares hard down at his desk as Jace ignores his order and steps in anyway.

"Look I know dad can be-,"

"Jace, I said, go away," Alec repeats, looking up to Jace with a glare that to his credit, has Jace silent for about five seconds before he stupidly continues,

"Whatever it is I'm sure we-,"

"What's your problem with Magnus!?" Alec erupts, slamming his hands once again against the desk and stands up with enough anger to cause the glass to clang loudly across the chair as he throws it back in.

Jace is speechless for a second and Alec scoffs before Jace replies, "I don't know what you're-."

"Cut the crap Jace, Magnus told me everything. You've been asking his friends for dirt on him huh? What are you trying to find? I knew you thought he was a bit unorthodox but having cause to hate him? Come on, tell me, explain!"

"I don't hate him,-" Jace starts.

"Bullshit," Alec spits.

"I don't hate him," Jace repeats as if Alec had never interrupted and it pisses him off how calm he's being about it but Jace continues before he can yell anymore at him, "He is unorthodox but that's not it either."

"Then what is it?" Alec scoffs.

"It's because you don't know him Alec!" Jace shouts finally, volume raising and face contorting in his exclamation before seemingly catching himself, closing his eyes for a moment and continue, voice wavering to stay steady, "You don't know him."

"What and you do?" Alec counters.

"No!" He yells, face contorting before once again he seems to pull back and through gritted teeth tries again, "That's the point, Alec. None of us know him. You've known the guy three weeks and you already practically live together, have you even been at home since the trip? It's been three weeks and it's like you're already married. And you don't know him! Sure maybe you know his birthday, or his favourite colour, or some stupid first date questions bullshit you can find on any bullshit dating website but you don't _know_ him. Three weeks is not enough to be able to know a person. Maybe _all_ of his relationships last three weeks maybe a month and then he drops you. From what I've heard he's had enough that have lasted a lot less. And Alec you haven't been with anyone, ever, and if you're going to be with someone you need to know them!"

"Oh and you know what's best for me?" Alec exclaims.

"Apparently I know it better than you!" Jace yells before once again, catching himself, "No, sorry, that... that was uncalled for."

"Damn right it was," Alec glares.

"The point is...," Jace continues.

"No," Alec winces, turning away from Jace because he just can't handle looking at his face right now if he's not going to punch it, his father's words still fresh in his mind, "Don't say it like that."

"What I'm trying to say is," Jace corrects, "I'm worried about you. For a guy you don't know, all we do know is that he's nothing like you, you couldn't be less compatible! The guy hosts a different party for his cat's birthday for fuck's sake, you hate parties, always have. You hate the noise, hate the crowds, hate the mess. And his friends refuse to tell me anything about him or his past relationships which is a red flag signal for sure that the guy is shady."

"You don't know him Jace," Alec glares, despite the fact he's still refusing to meet Jace's eye.

"Alec neither do you!" Jace argues.

"That's not true!" Alec answers, "Like you said I haven't been home all week, I've been living with him. Like you said I've been practically living with him for two weeks actually and... I know him. So what if it's been three weeks! If that! It's all I need! So what if we're different? It works for us, it doesn't have to work for you. That was my relationship. I don't care if you thought it had going too fast to be safe or 'real-,"

"I never said it wasn't real," Jace interrupts but Alec ignore him,

"-,I know it was real. I know it'd work. I knew that I sure as hell didn't need your approval and that Magnus didn't need yours, not really. He'd never done one single thing to make me doubt or question any aspect of who he is as a person or whether or not he cares about me. I know it wasn't not orthodox or normal or whatever the fuck you think it should have been but he loves me Jace okay, and, and I love him so... just fuck off Jace."

"Past tense," Jace says as Alec moves back to his seat, face in his hands but rising to watch Jace.

"What?"

"You just used an awful lot of past tense there," Jace clarified, catching Alec completely off guard.

"Must be such great news for you then, and oh, it's not actually Magnus' fault or at least that's how you thought it would end didn't you?" Alec replied and he didn't bother to mask his bitterness.

"What do you mean it's ended?" Jace asks.

"What do you think I mean Jace?" Alec glares, then, head in his hands, he sighs and looks back up to his brother who, still, despite all of his words, had stayed, "I guess having a parent's approval does matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean dad's an ass is what I mean."

"What did he do Alec?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me. The single worst person in existence.  
> This has taken a month. I am so sorry. It's due only to who I am as a person.  
> In my defense though this has been one of the hardest chapters I've had to write in this fic so far  
> ANYWAYS  
> Jace argument finally there, BUT plot twist Alec's dad's an even bigger dick than we thought he was!  
> The beginning of the next chapter will hopefully make you cry I don't know yet.  
> 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

*Alec*

   Alec told him, not that Jace had any right to know anything about his relationship right now. He wasn't getting off that easy.

   Jace hadn't reacted as Alec would have imagined he would though, he stood, mouth slightly agape throughout the whole thing and once Alec had finished in the tired, unfeeling, almost accepting way he did, Jace stayed silent for another five seconds exactly. Slowly he'd risen up straighter, catching a spasm in his jaw, clenching his hands to his side, and gave a curt, "Excuse me," before without another word or look to Alec he left. And Alec didn't go after him. 

   Alec didn't know what to do with himself after that. He'd gone through too much in just one day. He'd gone from a state of elation to pure devastation in a matter of twenty four hours. He wanted to throw things, to break things, to slam his fists against any surface available, he wanted to scream. He did none of those things, he couldn't find it in him, couldn't bring himself to move, could barely even think.

   So he did the only thing he could do, nothing. He did nothing. He sat at his desk and he sat there with his head in his hands, eyes tightly closed and pressing into his palms, fighting the burn of what he suspected were tears threatening to erupt from him. The tips of his fingers scratched in at his hairline and he pushed his elbows harder against the table, curling his toes under his desk, his entire body convulsing in pain, emotional, raw, real, pain.

   It was only when Alec let out a harsh, almost a choke, sound that he really lost his last remaining tether that was holding his fragile self together. His palms became wet against his eyes, the tears streaming down his wrist or dripping to the desk. His shoulders and back fell limp and further into the table as he fought to stay upright but his grip against the glass surface was slipping with each distressed choke that he fought to keep from repeating, to no avail.

   He felt like he was going to burst, that his hands would push straight through his head in a bid to stop the onslaught of tears and he abruptly pushed back, his feet pushed forward under his seat to stretch out their full length, his back hit hard against the chair, he released his arms out to cling to the desks again, his wet skin providing minimal grip, and he forced his head back completely, moving to let his gaze direct to the plain white ceiling, blinking in rapid succession as the tears forced a glaze over his eyes and he squeezed them shut once again.

"Calm, calm, calm," Alec breathed as inaudibly as humanly possible, all in quick joined succession, head still back and eyes still shut, moving his hands to wipe across his eyes as he repeated like a mantra, "Breathe. And breathe again. Breathe. And breathe again," He muttered to himself, fighting to push and pull each breathe in and out, ragged at first before coughed and pulling his  body back to sitting, finally opening his eyes and with one final swipe of his eyes finished, "Come on Alec."

   At that moment Alec caught the sound of clacking heels against polished floors, hurried, forceful, and on a war path. Alec didn't have to guess. Could have told you before Izzy had even marched into his office with Jace trailing quietly, stony faced, behind her. Alec didn't hear a word she was saying, his systems still not entirely caught up to what was happening around him, especially considering how he just came off of the precipice of a breakdown. She was ranting and raving around his office, arms up and down in sharp cutting movements, face positively murderous, screaming noiseless words that Alec barely caught, finding words such as "homophobic", "illegal", "ass", "disowned", "bullshit", "murder him" and "blackmail" among other things. She didn't appear even remotely half way through when she finally seemed to catch sight of Alec's face, diverting Jace, effectively too, to also watch Alec, his face catching another spasm while her's falls slack, arms falling limp to her sides, eyes wide.

"Alec," She uttered as if it was the only word left in her vocabulary. 

"So," Alec began, standing from his desk, fixing his suit jacket in an effort to at least regain some form of pretense in composure, "You know," He added, sending Jace a dull look.

"I guessed that you wouldn't want to talk to me so, yes, I called Izzy," Jace admitted without a hint of regret, without spite either but it wasn't enough to make even some kind of light forgiving impact on Alec. Jace shrugged as he added, looking over now to Izzy, "And besides, I figured it was time to bring in the cavalry."

"And who was to say I wanted any more of your meddling in my life?" Alec challenged, "Or are you under the impression I've magically changed my stance on you doing that?"

"Alec," Izzy warned, glaringly as she hardened her look at Alec, "Not now. Jace is just trying to help."

"So what you're on his side with this?" Alec countered vehemently, flashing a returning glare to his sister.

"No of course not," Izzy answered, still stern and domineering, "But now, is not the time."

"I'll leave," Jace said simply, his face hadn't changed, he hadn't flinched or even opened his mouth since Alec yelled at him. He just took it silently, like he had no defense, that he deserved it, which he did Alec reminded himself, he did deserve it. 

"Jace...," Izzy almost pleading as he reached out for their brother but Jace was already moving and shaking his head, turning back as he was ready to walk out the door and Alec could tell, even know, that he was fighting to sound nonchalant,

"Nah, you've got this one covered Iz."

"I'll call you," She called as the door closed behind him, her whole expression sad as she faced her brother, "That's not our problem right now. Barely even a problem really when you compare."

"Izzy he-,"

"I know what he did Alec," Izzy interrupted gratingly, "And yes, under normal circumstances you could be as pissed as you want but currently, you need all the help you can get and Jace? He's offering all he's got."

"I don't want it," Alec cut back but Izzy barely flinched.

"Then you're an idiot," She reasoned, "Besides, you're getting it whether you want it or not, because right now it's not about want, but need. And you need Jace. You're both idiots. What Jace did was shit, what he thought was shit, but he wasn't intending to hurt you Alec. To you or Magnus," At Magnus' name Alec tore away, eyes dropping to the floor at his feet, but Izzy continued, "I'm not saying that means you're forgiveness should come easily, because of course not, but don't be an ass about it. I have a feeling that depending on how you treat him right now will quite possibly leave you feeling pretty ashamed when this is all over."

"Why?" Alec asked, for the first time this morning his voice was soft, just beyond a croak, as he looked up to his sister with silently pleading eyes, too tired to  fight anymore, Izzy's words never failing to hit an impact in him, forcing him to take them to heart.

Izzy softened too as she watched her brother, clutching hands under hers, "Because you don't know how far he's willing to go."

   So Alec let it drop, for the moment forgotten as his sister brought him back to earth as he held tighter to her soft and gentle hands that held his in the lightest yet ever present and reassuring way only she could balance.

"I have to break up with him Iz," Alec whispered, for the first time saying it, never really believing it until he heard it himself.

"Now that's just not true," Izzy said and Alec for a second was caught off guard by her smile.

"Izzy," Alec began but she just gave him another pointed look, not in any way harsh but in a kind 'wait' way.

"Dad wants you to break up with Magnus," She states, waiting for Alec to nod and he even though he knew his sister had things to say he had to let it out first,

"Yes, or he cuts you off, Jace loses his job, Magnus loses his job, Max gets roped into a life he was promised he wouldn't have, I'm shipped as some kind of cargo to London, made to work with dad's associates, and implying, marry Lydia. If I don't call things off."

Izzy hadn't looked particularly thrilled about any of what Alec had just said but she flinched just so when Lydia was mentioned and Alec faltered, letting her have her turn, "Yes," She agreed but squeezed his hand tightly once, "And none of it is going to happen," Alec was on the verge of interrupting when Izzy continued, "Dad wants you and Magnus finished sure, but when do you ever see dad? Work? Yeah. But that's it, the trip was a one off. We don't dine with our parents every Sunday or call them every night before bed to say 'I love you'. So, break up at work, keep up the public appearance. But you can sleep at Magnus', you can go to the movies, damn Alec you can kiss him on every corner of any street in New York and dad will be none the wiser, he doesn't have tabs on our every move you know?"

"Iz, that'd never work," Alec sighed, how did she fail to see the hopelessness of the situation, "I'm not keeping Magnus hidden away somewhere, I'm not only dating him half the time, I can't do that forever that's not how relationships work."

"And yet you were so quick to decide the fate of your relationships end without Magnus?" Isabelle argues, not angry but like she's caught him out, which is admittedly true, "You're not the only one in this relationship Alec. It's made up of two people and you're decision affects more than just you. It affects Magnus. Hell Alec it affects me, it affects all of us. This is not a decision only you get to make."

"But if dad did find out...," Alec muttered.

"But he won't," Izzy implored, "It's only for work Alec. Only temporary."

"But what if?" Alec repeated in the same imploring desperation to make his point get through, "Explain how any decision would be temporary." 

"Fine," Izzy said annoyed slightly but calmly immediately as she spoke again, "If dad found out... I have a job Alec. I haven't accepted family money in years. I stuff it in a saving account and let it build interest, never been sure what to do with it really. Even if I was cut off, lost my job and all my possessions the money I have saved is enough to buy that all back and then some. Jace? Jace can get another job! He'll probably be thrilled at the idea, you know he only joined here because he thought you'd be miserable. He doesn't live alone, he lives with Clary, Clary who has a job and income entirely separate from all of this so he'd survive just fine until he found something else. Magnus, he'll be fine too, don't ask me how because I don't know but do you really think we'd all just let him fall into destitution? Do you think Magnus would let that happen?"

"And Max? Me? Lydia?" Alec asked pitifully. 

A steely gaze fell over Isabelle as he replied, "If you think I'd let my father tear the people I love away from me..."

"Okay, okay," Alec hurried, recognizing a pointless argument even if it resolved him nothing really, "But how would it be in any way temporary. Dad's just going to change his mind?"

"I'll get you out of this. Simple as that."

"But it's not as simple as that Izzy."

"It is if I say it is," She replies and her voice is so strong, her face so resolved, and her grip on his hand so tight that for a blindingly stupid hopeful second, Alec believes her.

/// 

"You're back late! I've been here for hours," Comes the call of Magnus and Alec steps slowly into the apartment. The place is a mess, an organised mess, with Magnus' work jacket strewn haphazardly over an armchair, his tie thrown over a lampshade, his shoes kicked across the room in two different directions, and as Alec walks his way to the kitchen he peers at each as he passes.

"Yeah!" He calls back as he picks the jacket up to hung on the peg by the front door and hesitantly adds, "Did you get speaking to Izzy today?"

He enters the kitchen just as Magnus replies, "No, why?", he's sat atop a counter, notepad in his lap and a pencil in his hand, behind his ear, as an accidental replacement for a spoon in his coffee mug, drawing.

The image before him momentarily catches Alec off guard which is only further done by how Magnus catches his confusion and gives me a soft amused smile, "Got a bit carried away. Finally got assigned something of importance, have to design the ad ideas for some visiting clients," He grins, obviously happy with his recent development at work that has Alec suddenly feeling guilty. Magnus must catch his expression however because the smile fades, "Alexander?" He asks, snapping Alec back into focus.

"Izzy didn't call you?" He asks, still slightly hoping she had but Magnus simply shakes his head in confusion and Alec's stomach falls, he'd been half hoping that she would have been the one to tell him, so Alec could just come home, no explaining to do, no tears to try and avoid, just hug Magnus and continue to try and convince himself it was all going to work out for them, "My dad called me to his office today."

And so Alec told him. Told him just like he'd told Jace, told Izzy, told Lydia when she'd came running to his office after seeing Isabelle, told Clary when she'd called with apologies and condolences. Told him everything. Told him as he spoke uninterrupted, left to talk as if fearing the moment he stopped and had to let it sink in for the both of them, the fear of the uncertainty of what would come next, what would be said next, what would be done next. 

He watched as with each word Magnus' face fell, his posture slipped, his mug, his pencil, his notepad all sat down, watch as he slide noiselessly from the counter, watched as he moved closer to Alec, watching his own face, searching for a lie Alec wished he could give him. 

He added more without sparing a breath between explanations as he began detailing what Izzy had told him, how this wasn't, wouldn't, couldn't be the end. How everything would be okay, how they would be okay. Alec said it all while also not saying a lot of other things. He didn't say he didn't have faith in the plan, he didn't say he'd already mostly given up, he didn't say there was no chance this would end well, but mostly Alec was more upset at the fact that now he couldn't say 'I love you', not without it having some sense of finality to the whole thing.

He finally stopped, breathing heavy, suffocating as the air filled with silence, didn't notice he was crying until Magnus had a hand up brushing the tears away and holding his face tight as he said, voice dead and gone and not stopping the tears from building in Alec, "Okay."

"Okay?" Alec repeated, surprised at how steady his own voice sounded.

"Okay," Magnus said again, eyes staring up at Alec as if he thought it was the last real time he would have to do so, before his hand slipped from Alec's face, undoubtedly to remove himself from Alec's space but Alec wasn't ready for that, not now not ever, and Alec caught his hand in his own just before it fell, squeezing painfully tight, between them, a sign that he wasn't ready to be let go and Magnus smiled, a sad smile that Alec decided was worse than crying. "I don't want to leave you Alexander," Magnus continued.

"And you don't have to," Alec interrupted forcibly, squeezing Magnus' hand even more, because even if Alec had no faith it didn't mean he didn't want Magnus to not have any, it was stupid but he believed that if only Magnus was able to believe in them then maybe Alec could be convinced as well.

"I know that Alexander, and I don't want to but-."

"But?" Alec asked, pleading really as he probably began cutting Magnus' circulation to his hand.

"But this is a lot...and I need some time," Possibly catching sight of Alec's terrified face Magnus adds, this time him being the one to tighten his hold on Alec, "Just a walk. I just need to clear my head, gather my thoughts," Alec isn't entirely consoled by that explanation and Magnus seems to understand as he raises his other hand up to Alec's face, stroking gently across his temple, "Alexander... it's a lot. Just some time okay? I'll be back... stay until I do."

With that he moves out of Alec's hold, his grasp on his hand loosening and immediately feeling like he's lost something, a life line. He follows, face white and scared, as Magnus makes for the door, pulling on a coat as he does so, opening the door with a gust of cool air pounding towards Alec, he pulls a scarf around his neck as he steps out to leave before pausing and walking back to Alec. He's slow as he does it but he guides a hand back to Alec and kisses him, slow and deliberate, before pulling back, lips falling against each other as he moves back fully, hand back to the door almost as a guide to pull him away again and he says quietly, "I love you," before the door is shut in Alec's face.

///

*Magnus*

   He shouldn't have left, he realised that as soon as the door closed behind him, yet still he walked, talking the stairs as he made his way down to the harsh cold of the new December night air.

He took in a shuddering breath, his insides freezing in pain from something entirely separate from the cold, any tears he knew would fall would most likely freeze against his skin.

"Tea?" 

Magnus jumped at the sudden voice as he turned to see none other than Jace leaning against his building, two cups of steaming tea in either hand.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked as he took the tea in Jace's outstretched hand, "How did you know I would come out?"

"Call it a hunch," Jace said but catching Magnus' eye and continuing, "I knew Alec wouldn't leave. Even under these circumstances I know Alec's going to try sticking to any part of you he can, while he can."

"And you believe I don't want to be with Alec right now?" Magnus retorts angrily and watches as Jace sighs, shaking his head,

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean Alec's dependent on you, right now I mean. Just for support. He doesn't believe Izzy's plan will work, and I know it's a lot of pressure to take on but he's going to be relying everything on you. For some reason he's going to have it in his head that if he gets to see you, and be with you, and see that you're a least a modicum more assured about it all than he is then it'll be okay... but the moment he doesn't have that, he thinks the plan falls through," Jace explains and Magnus is actually caught off guard by how honest he sounds.

"You seem pretty certain of that," He replies curiously and surprisingly Jace actually smiles and shrugs,

"I like to think I know Alec pretty well by now."

"So why are you here? You know Alec wouldn't be the one to leave, so, why did I? More importantly why does that mean you're here?" Magnus asks and Jace's smile slips away.

"Can we walk? Just around the block and I swear I'll answer any question you have?" Jace sighs, signaling for Magnus to walk with him, and with minor hesitation and a glance up to his apartments floor, Magnus nods and joins Jace who lets Magnus set the pace for their walk before starting, "Look... I know I haven't been the most... welcoming to you," Magnus gave an eyebrow raise into his tea which Jace seemed to catch, "I know, I know, I've been a bit of a dick. Judgmental. Ignorant. Prejudiced. Misguided. Jumping to conclusions without knowing or trying to get to know all the details but-."

"Who had to tell you that?" Magnus glared, unable to help himself and Jace didn't look like he was offended, more embarrassed... another surprise.

"I know... Clary's been very vocal about it. Izzy got pretty pissed too although her choice of words when explaining it were a bit more colourful," Magnus actually smiled at that, "The point is they're right. I guess. I mean, I know. I didn't know you, I still don't know you, but suddenly you're in my brother's life, a big part in his life, and, basically, I didn't trust you. Anything I tried to learn from friends was a no go, which only made me more paranoid. Ideas started in my head like, did you have some big bag secret you had hushed up? And well, being stupidly scared for Alec, who I believed to be as in the dark about you as much as I was, I was an ass. I didn't have any other reason for it, I didn't mean any harm, although obviously I did cause some. Especially for Alec. Which is the last thing I wanted to do, in fact it was the whole thing I was trying to prevent _you_ from doing. This then brings me to why I'm here, why I came to you at all, I wanted to apologise. I know I sort of said sorry to Alec, with minimal success, but...um, I said sorry but I mean, I didn't say sorry to you. Which I get that I need to, so, this is my apology I guess."

"You came to my apartment, with tea, at 8pm at the start of December, with all of this now happening with blackmail and threats, to say sorry?" Magnus asked, feeling incredulous as Jace nodded.

"I get it, I know it's not exactly the best time, but I had to, I had to be okay with someone and Alec's not forgiving me anytime soon but I hope that maybe you are... not to try and influence Alec to forgive me as well... actually I'd rather you didn't tell him you bumped into me at all," Jace explained.

Magnus stopped. Only for a moment, but a long enough moment for Jace to have to stop to and raise his eyebrows in confusion. The tea was still hot to drink but the cup had long lost any heat to add to either of their hands and Magnus saw how Jace's fingers were turning red in the cold as they held tightly in vain around the cup, his hair flatten by a hat, his nose and cheeks red, staring expectantly and not looking for any reward but some form of forgiveness.

Magnus nodded and Jace seemed to deflate, his posture easing a fraction and Magnus nodded again, "You're forgiven. By me at least."

They resume walking in silence and it's only when they're halfway back that Jace speaks again, "I knew you'd come down," Magnus raises an eyebrow in question and Jace continues, "We're similar," Before laughing at Magnus' look of further confusion and okay, slight disgust, "I mean it. But only a little and only in one respect. Alec. We're both similarly, I guess, devoted to him. And whenever me and him argue, I always have to leave, clear my head, because I know that he needs me at my best, when I can give him my attention without any obstacles in my head. And, I guessed, you were the same. I know that you want to be with Alec right now, how you probably regretted walking out as soon as you did, I felt that today when I had to leave his office after the whole, dad thing..., you want to be with him but you know you can't because the person he needs right now, you feel, is not the version that you are right now. And you think that a walk will make you get into the head of the version you think Alec deserves. We both knows that bullshit but we do it anyway and I guessed Alec would tell you when he got home so, I got tea to kill some time while that happened, and waited ready for you to come down and try to... be what Alec needs."

"You're a lot smarter than what I had initially thought you know," Magnus replies, slightly in awe of the reply that, admittedly, was perfectly spot on.

"Part of my charm," Jace grins, before he realises they're back at the apartment building and his face once again becomes a firm mask, "I just wanted you to know that... and that I'm doing what I can."

"Doing what?" Magnus quizzes as he pulls the door to the building open.

"Whatever it takes to end this," Jace answers simply, as if he were only needing to end something as trivial as a running tap and not something as impossible as the inevitability of the sun rising in the morning. 

Still, Magnus finds himself saying, "Thank you," before Jace gives him a small smile before turning and disappearing down the street.

///

   By the time Magnus reaches his door he doesn't even pause as he opens the door and walks inside, a casual swipe closes the door as he makes his way to Alec who bolts up from the sofa, he'd been sitting, head in his hands, foot tapping, and Magnus say how his eyes were red as Magnus reached him.

"I love you," Magnus affirms sternly as he reaches his freezing hands to grasp onto either side of Alec's face, tilting him down slightly so that they were staring into one another's eyes, "I love you and that's not changing. I love you and this is going to work out. I love you and that is enough for me. Enough to get me through whatever the hell is going to be thrown at us until we can get you out of this."

"Magnus," Alec breathes almost as if he's ready to argue but Magnus won't hear it. He leans up closer and places a chaste yet quietening kiss to Alec's lips before pulling back.

"No arguing with me Alexander," Magnus glares, choking out half a laugh because it's better than a cry as he soothes over Alec's skin with his thumb, "I've become rather attached to you and I'm not quite ready to give you up yet. I know it's hard to believe but, this will work, this will all work. It just needs some time."

"Can I stay?" Alec whispered, his hands finally finding Magnus and holding him close.

"Do you even have to ask?" Magnus replies, smiling up at Alec before pushing himself into his warmth, hearing the pound of his heart beneath the layers between them, eyes tightly shut as he feels Alec rest his head atop Magnus' head as he moves to sit on the edge of the sofa's armrest, effectively enclosing Magnus further in him.

   It wasn't even the blackmail, it wasn't even the fact they couldn't be together at work, at least that wasn't all of the problem, the problem most affecting Magnus was that it was all entirely undeserving. They didn't deserve a war to fight, they already loved each other, they were supposed to have reached the point of 'happily ever after', the realistic version were sure things weren't perfect but they were together and they were allowed to be, the happiest ending Magnus imagined he deserved and he wasn't even allowed to have it for more than five minutes. They didn't deserve this added struggle to contend with, or on-going struggle of torment, they deserved peace, and they deserved love.

But apparently that wasn't what they were going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just assume that I lie when I say it'll take a week, assume it'll take at least two. (In my defense I do have the plague)  
> This chapter was mainly just my angst fest as seen by how much crying there is but there's a few heart to hearts (Magnus and Jace, Alec and Isabelle) and a LOT of bittersweet moments (Alec and Magnus).  
> This isn't the end of their problems, Robert will be throwing another spanner in the works but as you see Isabelle is determined to keep everyone safe and Jace is... planning things. Magnus and Alec just need to stick together and fight this all to end happily but I promise it will.
> 
> ALSO  
> my new fic if you maybe wanna give it a read... ;) <3  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8598868/chapters/19719349

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first fanfiction in a while and first malec one ever so I hope you like it.  
> You can find me on my main tumblr @fangirlbusiness and on my malec and fanfic sideblog just--here--to--read so check it out too message either for questions or follow to see updates or request previews  
> I plan on updating about once every week although I may surprise you and update sooner.  
> 


End file.
